No es que te eche de menos
by AlisaRB
Summary: *AU/No zombies* Daryl conoce a Maggie de una forma bastante poco habitual, y a pesar de sus diferencias, pronto se hacen grandes amigos. Lejos de la influencia de su hermano, Daryl se convierte en un miembro más de la familia Greene, y por primera vez en su vida tiene una familia de verdad. Pero cuando conoce a Beth, se da cuenta de que ha tenido mucha más suerte de la que creía.
1. Chapter 1

No es que te eche de menos

I

Daryl no era el mejor tipo del mundo. En realidad, había sido un capullo la mayor parte de su vida. Vivir bajo el yugo de un padre alcohólico y abusivo y la influencia de un hermano como Merle, más problemático que otra cosa, no es que fueran los elementos ideales para que una persona creciera y se desarrollara como alguien útil, alguien amable, alguien que conociera las palabras "empatía", "compasión", o "modales".

Pero él podía cambiar. Se había deshecho de la maldición que los Dixon arrastraban desde hacía años. Decidió que, si bien no podía elegir el querer a su hermano, pues era algo que siempre haría – Merle siempre sería una de sus mayores debilidades -, tampoco iba a dejar que le hundiera con él. En su lugar, procuraría valerse por sí mismo, en un sentido completamente opuesto al que su familia le había enseñado. Una supervivencia que nada tenía que ver con cómo conseguir comida para aquél día o cómo aguantar en mitad del bosque durante días sin nada más que el sentido de la orientación.

No es que se despertara una mañana deseando cambiar. Fue justamente la mañana en la que Merle ingresó en prisión para los próximos cinco años. Demasiados testigos, demasiadas pruebas en su contra como para no condenarle, y una larga lista de antecedentes que le eximía del beneficio de la duda.

Daryl vio cómo dos policías metían a su hermano en el coche el día que cumplió treinta y uno. Parado en el portal del edificio cochambroso en el que se habían metido reventando la cerradura, había observado a Merle mirándole a través de la ventanilla del coche. Sonriéndole, de aquella puta forma que siempre tenía cuando estaba a punto de meterle en un lío gordo. Cuando sabía que las cosas irían mal para Daryl. Como si no creyera que fuera capaz de vivir sin él, cuando en realidad era él el que conseguía que su vida estuviera llena de problemas.

Esta vez, no sería así.

Así que aquella mañana, Daryl recogió las pocas cosas que poseía, las metió en una bolsa y se montó en la motocicleta de Merle, ahora de su propiedad, directo a un nuevo sitio. A un nuevo futuro.

Le sorprendió lo rápido que encontró trabajo. No es que fuera el mejor trabajo del mundo, ni el mejor pagado, pero era un trabajo. Sólo tenía que trabajar unas cuatro horas al día limpiando los pasillos de la facultad de Veterinaria. No era tan difícil. Fregar los largos pasillos de la facultad y lanzar miradas envenenadas a aquellos estudiantes que pisaban lo que él acababa de limpiar.

Y fue precisamente así como conoció a Maggie.

Lee, uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, le hizo el lío para poder llevar a cenar a su novia por su aniversario. Sin saber siquiera cómo, Daryl acabó teniendo que trabajar un viernes por la noche limpiando la biblioteca de la universidad, y sin cobrar extra alguno por ello. Pero se consoló pensando que tampoco tenía un plan mejor para aquél viernes, cosa que, por otra parte, era algo triste.

Eran cerca de las diez de la noche cuando Daryl terminó su turno. Haciendo el menor ruido posible, terminó de recoger todos sus instrumentos de limpieza, preguntándose qué diría Merle de él al verle, fregona en mano, preocupado porque aquella mancha del suelo parecía necesitar algo más que lejía. Podía oírle decir "mi hermanito se ha vuelto toda una maruja", seguido tras una avalancha de risas. Sí, joder, incluso encerrado era como tenerle al lado todo el día.

Salió de la biblioteca silbando, feliz por haber acabado al fin, y pensando qué sería mejor, si irse a un bar a tomarse algo o marcharse a casa a terminarse las cervezas que le quedaban. La idea de un bar repleto de gente mientras él bebía solo no le parecía la imagen más alentadora del mundo, pero marcharse a casa significaba enfrentar al silencio abrumador de nuevo.

No se dio cuenta de que estaba en mitad de las escaleras de la entrada de la biblioteca hasta que sintió un golpe en el hombro.

—Lo siento —oyó murmurar. Se giró y vio a una chica alta y bastante guapa que estaba siendo prácticamente arrastrada por otro chico aún más alto que ella, de una forma no muy amable.

—Vamos, joder —gruñó el chico, retorciéndole la muñeca con fuerza. La chica hizo una mueca silenciosa de dolor, mientras trataba de soltarse de aquella manaza. No paró de resistirse y retorcerse, y en un momento dado, él se giró de golpe, e invadiendo su espacio personal de una forma brutal, la arrinconó contra la barandilla de la escalera—. Para de una puta vez.

Se quedó tan pasmada que sólo asintió y le siguió hasta el aparcamiento.

Aquella fue la primera voz de alarma. Era el momento en el que Daryl tendría que haber cogido las llaves, montarse en la moto y conducir hasta casa para beber como un cosaco y dormir hasta mediodía.

Pero en lugar de aquello, comenzó a caminar tras la pareja a una distancia prudencial. Una parte de él quería creer que sólo se trataba de la típica pelea de enamorados, que ella se arrojaría a sus brazos en cualquier momento y él podría olvidarlo todo y marcharse, pero otra diminuta parte de él, la por desgracia realista, parecía estar gritándole todo lo contrario. Y, por algún motivo, se sentía algo responsable de aquella chica. Había visto su cara de miedo. Sabía que, si se iba, estaría sintiéndose como una mierda, preguntándose qué habría sido de ella.

Así que les siguió.

El aparcamiento estaba a poca distancia de la biblioteca, y, curiosamente, el chico había dejado el coche a no demasiada distancia de su motocicleta, con lo que sólo tuvo que dirigirse hacia ella y fingir que estaba trasteando algo mientras les observaba por el rabillo del ojo.

La chica estaba simplemente aterrorizada. Tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas, mientras trataba de calmarle y aparentar normalidad cada vez que alguien pasaba por delante de ellos. Ella asentía y sonreía suavemente, como si no pasara nada, mientras él iba enfureciéndose más y más, rodeándola contra el lateral del coche.

Llegados a cierto punto, él estaba encima de ella, con sus caras a pocos centímetros. Ella le daba la espalda a Daryl, con lo que podía verle la jeta a aquél capullo. Estaba rojo de ira.

— ¿¡Quién coño te crees que eres, eh!? ¿Así que te dedicas a eso cuando vas a la biblioteca? ¿Te pones a hablar con tíos, es eso? ¿Por eso querías estudiar tanto, Maggie? ¡Joder! —gritó, pegándole con fuerza al cristal de la ventanilla. La chica a la que había llamado Maggie se estremeció al sentir las vibraciones del golpe, pegándose más a él para aumentar la distancia con su novio.

—Mark, escúchame, no es lo que piensas, de veras que no, yo…

— ¿Por qué cojones me mientes, Maggie?

Pareció confusa por esta afirmación.

—No te he mentido nunca, Mark, te lo juro, jamás te he mentido, jamás se me…

— ¿Y qué hacías con ese capullo ahí, eh? ¿Te gusta que te miren, por eso te pones estos vaqueros, para que los tíos te miren las piernas y te digan lo que quieres oír? ¡No eres más que una puta, eso es lo que eres!

De pronto, la chica pareció alzarse desde su posición y apartarle unos cuantos centímetros.

— ¿Pero a ti que te pasa? ¡Estaba ayudando a un compañero! ¿Y qué si me pongo estos vaqueros, eh? ¡Me los pongo porque me gustan! ¡Me los ponía antes de estar contigo y no voy a dejar de hacerlo ahora! No tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie menos a ti, así que vete a la mierda —intentó zafarse de su novio, librándose de él con un no muy gentil empujón, pero él la sujetó por la muñeca y la obligó a darse la vuelta, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para protestar, él le cruzó la cara.

Esa fue la segunda llamada de alarma. _Dixon, lárgate_, parecía gritar su cabeza, pero su cuerpo ya estaba en movimiento.

La tercera cosa que vino a su mente fue que se había metido en un lío muy gordo tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que tenía los nudillos empapados de sangre y que tenía a aquel chaval estampado contra la parte trasera del coche, con la nariz rota y cagado de miedo. Era sólo eso, un mierdecilla asustado.

— ¿Ya no eres tan duro, no, cabrón? Pegándole a tu chica porque te pone en su sitio. Pues has tenido mala suerte, chaval. Le has tocado los cojones al tipo equivocado — gruñó.

— ¡Hey, oye! —oyó chillar a la chica, tratando de apartarle—. Suéltale, ¡suéltale!

—No me jodas, se lo merece—bufó, sin mirarla.

—No vale la pena —dijo ella, tocándole el brazo, intentando que soltara al chico. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, hasta que exhaló y lo soltó, alejándose a grandes zancadas hacia su moto.

— ¡Te voy a denunciar, hijo de puta! —le oyó gritar—. ¡Te voy a denunciar y te van a expulsar en cuanto cuente lo que has hecho! ¡Sólo eres el paleto que limpia el suelo, capullo!

Aquello fue el cupo máximo de paciencia al que Dixon pudo llegar en una sola noche. Sin mediar palabra, volvió hacia él, y, antes de que nadie pudiera impedírselo, se dirigió hacia el chico y le pegó un puñetazo con tanta fuerza en la mandíbula que le mandó directo al suelo. Y de ahí ya no se movió. Se quedó allí tirado, entre gemidos de dolor, mientras algunas de las personas que salían de la biblioteca se acercaban corriendo a socorrer al mierdecilla, que seguía gimoteando.

Daryl se miró los nudillos sangrantes con el ceño fruncido. Sabía que aunque ahora no le dolía, mañana iba a cagarse en todo cuando quisiera doblar los dedos. Se alejó de la multitud que empezaba a formarse a su alrededor, y como nadie le retuvo, se montó en su motocicleta y metió las llaves en el contacto.

—Oye, espera —dijo la chica, acercándose a él.

—Ya me has metido en bastantes problemas hoy —gruñó él. Ella le miró unos instantes con cara de ofendida.

—Sólo quería darte las gracias, joder —replicó, molesta.

—Ya me las has dado.

— ¿Siempre eres tan simpático?

—Sólo cuando estoy a punto de ser despedido por meterme donde no me llaman.

—No van a despedirte.

—Claro que no —bufó él con ironía.

—Les diré a todos lo que ha pasado. Les diré que él me pegó y que tú me defendiste. Les diré la verdad, y nadie podrá despedirte después de eso.

Daryl la observó unos momentos antes de suspirar. _Realmente_ necesitaba una cerveza.

—No deberías dejar que te pegara. Es un niñato.

—Lo sé. Nunca me había pegado antes. Siempre ha sido… bueno, de carácter fuerte, pero jamás me había levantado la mano. Quise defenderme, pero en el instante en el que iba a reaccionar tú apareciste y le pusiste en su sitio —una sonrisa de diversión apareció en su rostro. Pronto quedó ensombrecida por un ceño de preocupación—. Joder, tienes la mano fatal.

Daryl bajó la vista para ver sus nudillos en carne viva apretados contra el manillar.

—No es para tanto —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Tengo que agradecértelo.

—No hace falta.

—Claro que sí —repuso ella, con el ánimo repentinamente alegre—. ¿Qué hay de la hospitalidad sureña?

—Creo que eso sólo se aplica si no eres sureño —dijo él, no pudiendo evitar sonreír en respuesta. Ella le tendió la mano.

—Soy Maggie. Maggie Greene.

Daryl aceptó la mano con cierta reticencia.

—Daryl Dixon —respondió.

—Vale, Daryl Dixon —comenzó ella—, ¿qué te parece esto? Te invito a tomar algo.

—No es necesario —repitió él, visiblemente incómodo.

—Oye, que no estoy ligando contigo, no te lo vayas a creer, ¿eh? —Bromeó Maggie—. Sólo quiero darte las gracias. Venga, una cerveza, y si soy un coñazo, puedes decírmelo sin vergüenza.

Daryl suspiró, exasperado. No iba a ceder hasta que aceptara.

—De acuerdo. _Una_ cerveza —añadió, con tono autoritario. La sonrisa de Maggie se ensanchó mientras se inclinaba para montarse en la parte trasera—. Eh, eh, ¿qué haces?

— ¿No pretenderás que le pida a mi ex novio el coche, verdad? —preguntó ella con ironía.

—Joder, vale, pero ten cuidado —dijo, echándose hacia adelante para que así tuviera más espacio.

Condujo hasta el bar más cercano y se tomaron una, y dos, y hasta cuatro cervezas. Maggie le metió en un taxi y le dejó dormir en la antigua habitación de su hermano Shawn. Maggie le siguió llamando en los siguientes fines de semana, y de alguna forma, acabaron haciéndose amigos. No tardó en descubrir que la chica no mentía cuando aseguraba que era dura: nada más conocerla se preguntó en qué estaría pensando ese tal Mark para levantarle la mano. Al instante, se preguntó en qué estaría ella pensando para salir con tal zoquete.

De un modo u otro, Daryl siempre acababa en casa de Maggie. No es que se llevara demasiado bien con las mujeres – de hecho, las pocas relaciones que había tenido con ellas eran más bien _turbulentas_ – pero ésta le caía bien. Realmente bien. Dejaba de ser "una mujer" en su cabeza, y pasaba a ser Maggie, sin más. La misma chica con la que podía eructar tranquilamente y hablar de cosas bastantes masculinas sin espantarla. Simplemente no la veía como a una persona del sexo opuesto. Y para Maggie parecía ser lo mismo.

Sin embargo, al padre de ésta, Hershel, no era lo mismo. Estaba plenamente convencido de que era su novio, y, por algún motivo, le gustaba este raro, pero buen "novio". Por eso, siempre que Daryl iba a su casa a recogerla para ir a algún bar cercano, con la excusa de ir a cenar – pues Hershel había tenido un pasado conflictivo con la bebida, y Maggie seguía teniendo terminantemente prohibido el beber - , acababa pasando más tiempo del esperado sentado en aquél sofá en mitad de un salón extraño y desconocido. No es que le permitiera todo tipo de libertades, pero le había invitado a cenar en más de una ocasión, y a pesar de los múltiples intentos de ambos por explicarles a sus padres que no estaban juntos, en cuanto Daryl aparecía por la puerta, parecía que se les olvidaba todo lo que habían dicho.

Daryl no tardó mucho en familiarizarse con la familia Greene. Maggie tenía a su padre Hershel, y su esposa Annette. Annette era la madrastra de Maggie, dado que Josephine, su verdadera madre, falleció cuando ella tenía unos doce años. Cuando ella tenía catorce años conoció a Annette, y no es que se llevara mal con la mujer – simplemente la odiaba. Comenzó a beber, a fumar, y a comportarse como una adolescente rebelde. Fue en aquella época cuando Hershel comenzó a conocer el otro lado de su hija mayor – el lado inconformista, el lado pasional, el que se rebelaba en cuanto no estaba de acuerdo. Con el tiempo, su fase adolescente se fue relajando y Maggie y Annette comenzaron a quererse como una familia.

Maggie tenía además dos hermanos, su hermano mayor Shawn, que se había marchado hacía tiempo a vivir por su cuenta a Atlanta, y su hermana pequeña Beth, que solía pulular por ahí. Daryl había conocido en una de las veces que se había quedado a cenar a Shawn, que era algo más alto que él. Nada más ver sus músculos supo que no le apetecía meterse con un tipo así.

Sin embargo, casi nunca veía a Beth. Era extraño, cómo a pesar de que sus visitas a la granja de los Greene aumentaban, seguía sin aparecer. La había visto, por supuesto; solía bajar silenciosamente por las escaleras de su habitación, sentarse a cenar y no despegar la vista del plato ni pronunciar palabra a menos que alguien le preguntara algo directamente. Lo primero que Daryl pensó de ella fue que parecía un pajarito, toda delgadez y desconfianza. Apenas era capaz de mirarle a los ojos. Pero los había visto, claro que sí. Azules, profundos y grandes, decorados por largas pestañas que le proferían cierta aura de misterio inocente. Una niña, no obstante. Sólo tenía dieciséis años.

Daryl se libró por poco de cualquier consecuencia por haberle dado su merecido a aquél chaval. La noticia llegó hasta oídos del rector, que en un primer momento no dudó en asegurarle que le pondrían de patitas en la calle en los próximos días, pero gracias a que Maggie se encargó de difundir la verdad por toda su facultad, aquello no pasó de una grave advertencia: la próxima vez, iría al paro de cabeza. Ese fue el primer favor que Maggie le hizo.

Y para celebrarlo, se la llevó a beber.

* * *

El día que cumplía treinta y dos años se cumplió el aniversario de la condena de Merle. Daryl hizo acopio de valor y le visitó en la prisión, donde muy amablemente Merle le indicó que podía marcharse por dónde había venido y meterse su compasión de mierda por el agujero que más le apeteciera. Aquél día Daryl decidió que no saldría de casa y se emborracharía solo por primera vez en meses.

Maggie no tardó en aparecer por su casa. Abrió la puerta y entró como Pedro por su casa, mientras Daryl dejaba en la mesa la segunda lata vacía de una larga lista, mientras miraba alguna estupidez en la tele con ojos vidriosos.

—Daryl, ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo? —le dijo en tono de reprimenda—. Te estábamos esperando para cenar.

—No me apetece ir hoy — gruñó, eructando sin ningún disimulo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que su amiga no estaba sola. A su lado se encontraba la diminuta figura de su hermanita Beth, cohibida bajo el marco de la puerta, como si temiera pasar. Se sintió incómodo. Con Maggie podía ser todo lo rudo que quisiera, pero con ella…

—Salud —suspiró Maggie con ironía, mientras pulsaba el interruptor de la luz. Daryl cerró los ojos ante la repentina claridad de su sala de estar. La mayor de los Greene se acercó a la televisión y la apagó de golpe, mientras tiraba del brazo de Daryl para intentar levantarlo del sillón—. Venga, joder, que no es que seas un peso ligero precisamente.

—Estoy muy bien aquí, ¿no puedes decirle a tus padres que lo sientes pero que no puedo ir?

—No pienso cubrirte delante de mi padre y de Annette —dijo ella—. Daryl, ¿te has movido de aquí desde que llegaste de trabajar? —Daryl no respondió—. Muy bien, de acuerdo. Te doy quince minutos para que te duches y te montes en mi coche. De lo contrario, te aseguro que subiré aquí y te patearé tan fuerte el culo que desearás no haber nacido.

Daryl la creyó. Maggie no era la típica chica débil que hacía amenazas que no pensaba cumplir. Y no es que le tuviera miedo, pero, aunque no lo reconociera en un millón de años, le imponía un poco de respeto.

Se duchó rápidamente, cerró la puerta de su piso y se metió en el coche con un mohín en la cara.

—Buenas noches —oyó que musitaba Beth. Respondió con un seco asentimiento.

—En fin, vámonos —suspiró Maggie mientras arrancaba.

Cuando llegaron a la granja de los Greene, Annette estaba sentada en el porche, concentrada en su tarea. Levantó la vista del bordado que estaba confeccionando y sonrió, de aquella forma tan dulce y maternal que ponía nervioso a Daryl, recordándole que esa podía haber sido su casa, y esa podía haber sido su madre.

—Buenas noches —saludó afectuosamente, mientras se levantaba de la mecedora.

—No hace falta que se levante —murmuró él, al tiempo que dejaba que le abrazara con cuidado. Annette era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que Daryl no era del tipo cariñoso, por lo que intentaba reducir sus muestras de afecto al mínimo—. Buenas noches.

—Qué bien que ya habéis llegado. Me hace falta ayuda para poner la mesa, ¿me ayudas, Beth? —la joven asintió antes de seguirla. Maggie se giró hacia Daryl.

—Vale, pensaba contártelo por teléfono, pero dado que por algún extraño motivo habías decidido recluirte como un ermitaño en tu cueva esta noche…

— ¿Contarme qué? —Maggie sonrió, emocionada.

—He conocido a alguien.

—No, Mags, otra vez no —suspiró Daryl, llevándose la mano al puente de la nariz. Maggie sonrió.

— ¡Esta vez es diferente, en serio! No se parece en nada a Roy, ni a Luke, ni a…

—_Mark_, espero —replicó agriamente.

—Eso por descontado —contestó ella, ofendida—. Venga ya, ¿no te alegras por mí?

—No seas tonta. Claro que me alegro, pero no tienes la mejor suerte con los tíos, la verdad.

—Sí, pero esta vez es distinto, Daryl, te lo juro. Se llama Glenn, tiene mi edad y…

— ¿Dónde le conociste? —preguntó con desconfianza.

—Estaba en una fiesta con Luke y el muy capullo intentó violarme. Entonces yo…

— ¿Intentó qué? —Daryl estaba ojiplático—. ¿Y eso cuándo pensabas contármelo?

Maggie se mordió el labio, sabiendo que se le había ido la lengua.

—Sabía cómo te pondrías.

—Creo que con motivo.

—Oye, no pasó nada, ¿vale? Lo intentó y me defendí. Y no necesité tu ayuda —añadió, no sin cierto retintín—. El caso es que salí, y estaba muy alterada. Había bebido y no sabía cómo iba a volver a casa. Entonces me crucé a Glenn, que era el tipo que traía las pizzas, y empezamos a hablar, y me llevó a casa, y le di mi número. Y en fin, llevamos un par de semanas viéndonos y me gusta bastante —comenzó a parlotear rápidamente—. En serio, creo que esta vez va a funcionar.

—Ya. ¿Y tu padre qué opina de que me estés engañando con ese tal Glenn? —bromeó Daryl. Maggie resopló.

—Bah, tendría que haberse dado cuenta hace mil de que no estamos juntos. Además, es muy buen chico, seguro que le encanta.

—Perdonad —Beth surgió tras la mosquitera—, mi madre me ha pedido que os pregunte si os apetece beber algo.

—Sí, dos Coca-Colas —respondió Maggie rápidamente. Cuando Beth fue a escabullirse para ir a buscarlas, le silbó para que volviera a girarse—. Eh, espera, mejor tres. Ven y tómatela con nosotros.

—Yo… tengo que ir a ayudar a mamá. Quizás más tarde —musitó, antes de marcharse apresuradamente. Maggie rió suavemente.

—Es como un pajarito, le da miedo todo —Daryl se quedó de piedra al oírle decir aquello. Fue como si la mayor de las hermanas Greene pudiera leerle la mente—. Aunque no es tan inocente como crees, ¿a que no adivinas a quién me encontré hablando el idioma oral universal tras el granero el otro día?

Daryl abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—Sí, hombre.

—Palabra.

— ¿Beth estaba…? —Daryl hizo un gesto algo obsceno. Maggie alzó las cejas.

—Joder, Daryl, es una cría. ¡Besándose, me refiero a besándose!

—Ah —respondió él, enrojeciendo profundamente. Sintió que su sonrojo iba a más en cuanto la nombrada apareció por la puerta portando dos botellines de Coca-Cola—. Gracias —dijo sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara. El sólo pensar que la había imaginado así por un instante le hizo sentirse aún más avergonzado. Maggie se echó a reír en cuanto la puerta se cerró de nuevo.

—Estás enfermo —rió.

— ¿Y con quién?

—Un tal… Jimmy, creo. Lo he visto varias veces cuando he ido a buscarla al instituto, pero sólo hablaban, y cada vez que yo le decía que se atreviera a algo más ella me miraba como si le hubiera dicho que se le lanzara encima o algo así. Y mírala. Ay, estoy tan orgullosa de ella. Ya no es una niña.

—Acabas de decir que es una cría —repuso Daryl.

—Y tú acababas de insinuar que la pillé chupándosela a un tío —Maggie bajó la voz hacia el final de la frase—. Es sólo que hace una semana tenía trece años y no se separaba de la falda de Annette jamás. En muchos sentidos no ha cambiado, ¿sabes? Sigue siendo la misma Beth buena y obediente que siempre hace todo lo que su padre le dice. Me alegro de que se independice un poco del yugo de mi padre.

—Créeme, tu padre no es un dictador ni por asomo —respondió con amargura, mientras se llevaba el botellín a los labios.

—No, pero tampoco es el más comprensivo del mundo. Quiero decir, es tan… anticuado. Y Beth se está volviendo igual de anticuada. Dios, tiene diecisiete años, tendría que estar por ahí, de fiesta en fiesta, bebiendo, besando a mil chicos, pasándolo bien, comentando sobre con quién se enrollaría con sus amigas… al menos yo recuerdo así mi adolescencia.

—No es algo raro que no quiera ponerse ciega o estar preocupada por si la han preñado, Maggie. Tiene diecisiete años, le queda bastante para poder probar todas esas cosas. Y digamos que tu adolescencia no fue la mejor del mundo.

—Mira quién fue a hablar.

—Por eso lo digo.

—Pero me preocupa. Le da miedo probar algo distinto, todos sus días son iguales. Los fines de semana es un milagro si consigo que salga con sus amigas, sólo le apetece leer, tocar el piano y estar con su familia. Pero por otra parte me da miedo que le hagan daño. Es tan… dulce, e ingenua, no se parece en nada a las chicas de su edad. No digo que sea infantil, pero no…

—Eh, eh, eh —la interrumpió Daryl—, no tiene nada de malo, ¿vale? Créeme, mi adolescencia fue mucho peor que la tuya, y más con Merle. Yo que tú la dejaría estar. Si es feliz haciendo todo eso, que lo haga. Si quiere cambiar lo hará.

—Es precisamente eso lo que me preocupa —repuso Maggie—. Me preocupa que un día se canse de todo eso y mi padre no la deje cambiar. Me preocupa que intente independizarse un poco y no pueda. No me malinterpretes, quiero muchísimo a mi padre, pero sé que no le gustan demasiado los cambios. Me da miedo que Beth siga con esto una vez que ya no la haga feliz por miedo a decepcionarle. Nunca quiere decepcionar a nadie.

Daryl suspiró.

— ¡Daryl! —oyó exclamar. Se giró a tiempo para ver a Hershel caminando hacia el porche, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Le estrechó la mano con fuerza—. Me alegro de verte. ¿Qué tal todo?

—Bien, todo bien, gracias —respondió él. Miró a Maggie, tratando de decirle que su conversación sobre Glenn estaba pendiente, mientras se internaba en el comedor con el resto.

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo! Siempre me ha gustado la relación de Daryl y Maggie en la serie, y aunque no han tenido demasiadas escenas juntos, se nota que se llevan muy bien y que confían el uno en el otro. Daryl admira a Maggie por cómo es y Maggie entiende cómo funciona la mente del pequeño de los Dixon. Esta amistad es un punto importante de la historia, pero por supuesto, los protagonistas no son ellos...

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Si os ha gustado, dejad un review! ¡Un abrazo!


	2. Chapter 2

La cena fue tan tranquila como siempre. Hershel no paró de preguntarle cosas sobre su trabajo y su vida en general, como si no se redujera únicamente a salir con Maggie y con su compañero de trabajo Lee de vez en cuando, a limpiar los suelos de la facultad, a ir de caza y a dormir. A pesar de que Hershel estaba intrigado por la extraña afición de Daryl, se mostraba bastante en desacuerdo con ella.

—No me gustan las armas, Daryl, nunca me han gustado —aseguraba él—. ¿Por qué no criar a los animales si quieres comértelos? —y Daryl siempre se encogía de hombros y continuaba cenando. ¿Qué por qué cazaba? Porque era lo único que sabía hacer bien. Cazar era una de las pocas cosas que había aprendido del capullo de su padre, y por mucho que detestara admitirlo, le gustaba. Le gustaba estar concentrado en una tarea simple, en centrar toda su atención en un objetivo y perseguirlo hasta conseguirlo. La idea de encerrar a una vaca durante meses y engordarla para luego comérsela no le entusiasmaba. ¿Cuál era la gracia, entonces?

En aquella cena no pudo dejar de mirar a Beth. Seguía bastante sorprendido por la confidencia que Maggie le había hecho sobre su hermanita pequeña. Lo cierto es que, si había hecho cosas más graves que besarse a escondidas con un chico, lo escondía muy bien. Aquél día llevaba el pelo recogido en una trenza de lado que le caía con suavidad sobre el hombro, y su vista seguía igual de centrada en su plato que la última vez que había ido a cenar allí. De vez en cuando se giraba para contestar educadamente a su madre sobre algo que le preguntaba, y luego volvía a comer. No se había equivocado al pensar que era un pajarillo: comía como uno. Comía muy despacio, tomando bocados pequeños, masticándolos lentamente, como si le costara mucho hacerlo, antes de tragar con algo de dificultad y limpiarse discretamente con la servilleta de tela, intercalando los bocados con sorbitos de agua.

Lo cierto es que, para ser un día feliz, su cumpleaños, el día en el que debería estar feliz, estaba bastante lejos de serlo. Era la única vez en la que realmente no le apetecía estar allí sentado, rodeado de aquella familia feliz, mientras la suya estaba pudriéndose en una celda y mandándole al infierno, como si fuera su culpa que no pudiera estarse quieto por una vez e intentar estar limpio. Lo que realmente le apetecía era coger la ballesta e ir a cazar. Distraerse con algo que le permitiera vaciar la mente por unas cuantas horas.

Pero dado que no podía, decidió utilizar todas sus armas de cazador en mirar a Beth. Imaginaba al otro chico como a un chaval de su edad, alto, desgarbado, de cara borrosa, que se inclinaba hacia ella lentamente, tratando de sellar sus labios con su boca. Se preguntó si Beth realmente querría. No la imaginaba poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzarle, ni echándole los brazos al cuello ni nada por el estilo.

_Sí, estás enfermo, Dixon, _ se dijo amargamente, mientras se masajeaba las sienes. Le retumbaba la cabeza. ¿Por qué cojones le dolía tanto? De pronto todos los olores se intensificaron: el pollo que estaba frente a él, el perfume de Annette, el aire que entraba por la ventana…

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Daryl? —preguntó dulcemente Annette, posando una mano sobre su brazo. Daryl asintió, mareado. Intentó ponerse en pie, pero sintió que trastabillaba, y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba en el suelo.

— ¡Daryl! —Exclamó Maggie, arrodillándose a su lado—. Hey, ¿qué te ocurre?

—Hijo, mírame —le ordenó afablemente Hershel, a su otro lado. Daryl levantó la vista para mirarle, pero tan pronto como lo hizo, supo que tenía que salir de allí. Se puso en pie con dificultad, y sólo tuvo tiempo para salir al porche y abalanzarse sobre la barandilla antes de vomitar ruidosamente.

—Joder —oyó que murmuraba Maggie.

— ¡Maggie, esa boca! —le reprendió Hershel con dureza. Notó su mano apoyada con fuerza sobre su hombro—. Venga, creo que necesitas descansar. Te prepararemos la habitación de Shawn.

—No, no… —negó con la cabeza—. Estoy bien, estoy bien, sólo tengo que beber un poco de agua y como nuevo.

—No creo que un vaso de agua sea la solución —respondió Annette, tocándole la frente—. Estás ardiendo. A la cama, ya.

Entre Maggie y Annette intentaron subirle por las escaleras, pero el hombre era demasiado pesado, y era completamente incapaz de mover un solo músculo por mucho que lo intentó. Estaba repentinamente agotado.

—Sería mejor si lo instaláramos en la habitación de Beth, que está aquí abajo. Sólo por esta noche —añadió Maggie, al ver la expresión confundida de Beth—. Tú puedes dormir en la habitación de Shawn.

Y Beth asintió, porque siempre lo hacía.

Nada más notar la blandura del colchón bajo su cuerpo, cayó rendido. Era como si los párpados fueran de cemento y necesitara cerrarlos. Se hundió en un profundo sueño, y lo último en que pensó fue en Beth yendo a visitar a Merle a la cárcel.

* * *

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, lo primero que oyó fue una voz. Una voz dulce y suave que cantaba lentamente, como mecida por el viento, al son de las notas de un piano. La luz entraba por la ventana y le daba directamente en la cara, así que giró para darle la espalda. Se puso en pie, sintiendo agujetas a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, como si en lugar de vomitar hubiera corrido una maratón. Notó algo húmedo en la frente, y apartó el trapo que le habían colocado. Se puso en pie, sintiéndose algo más ligero que la noche anterior, y se dirigió hacia el salón en busca del origen de aquella voz.

Se la encontró sentada frente al piano, dándole la espalda, arrancándole las notas con delicadeza. En un primer instante creyó ver un ángel. Y ciertamente, era lo más parecido a uno que había visto en su vida. Su pelo rubio caía en cascada por su espalda, y llevaba puesto un vestido color azul cielo ceñido hasta la cintura y que caía con suavidad por sus piernas largas y blancas, acabando en unas sandalias de color camel que pisaban los pedales del piano.

_And pine for summer_

_And we'll buy a beer to shotgun_

_And we'll lay in the lawn_

_And we'll be good_

Daryl sintió que le entraba un acceso de tos y no pudo evitar carraspear ligeramente. Fue suficiente para que Beth se sobresaltara y se diera la vuelta de golpe, con los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas profundamente sonrojadas. Se puso en pie bruscamente, acercándose para, suponía Daryl, ayudarle a mantenerse en pie, pero él le hizo un gesto y ella se detuvo en seco.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien —logró articular entre tos y tos. Finalmente su garganta dejó de protestar y la miró. Ella desvió sus ojos inmediatamente, como de costumbre.

—Buenos días —dijo, antes de alisarse más la falda del vestido—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Sobreviviré —respondió él. Una pequeña sonrisa asomó a los labios de Beth, pero se contuvo—. Siento haberte quitado la cama.

—No tiene importancia —aseguró ella. Un silencio incómodo se instauró entre ambos, un silencio que Beth solventó rápidamente al acercarse al piano para recoger las partituras—. Shawn ha vuelto. Mis padres se han empeñado en que tenía que ir a la misa. Yo iba a ir, pero mi padre me dijo que te gustaría ver a alguien al despertar. Se supone que tenía que cuidarte, pero creo que no estoy siendo muy buena enfermera — sonrió tímidamente.

—Nah, lo estás haciendo bien —replicó él—. ¿Y ese vestido?

Beth se miró, como si acabara de caer en que lo llevaba puesto.

—Siempre me pongo este vestido los domingos —explicó en voz baja, al tiempo que cerraba la tapa del piano—. Se supone que no debes desayunar cosas perjudiciales para el estómago, pero unas tostadas no le hacen daño a nadie. ¿Te apetece?

Era el máximo de palabras que Beth se había atrevido a dirigirle desde que la conocía. Y esta vez, el que se sintió infinitamente estúpido fue él.

—No, no tengo hambre —ella asintió—. ¿Por qué no tocas algo más? Canta otra vez.

Beth abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

—No creo que sea buena idea —musitó, con una sonrisita nerviosa.

— ¿Por qué no? Tu voz es bonita —y eso era lo máximo a lo que Daryl pensaba llegar a adular a alguien alguna vez. A juzgar por cómo se encendieron sus mejillas, supo que era suficiente.

—Bueno, si quieres… —dijo, antes de darle la espalda y desandar el camino hacia el piano. Levantó de nuevo la tapa, recolocó las partituras y carraspeó suavemente. Daryl se acercó hasta ella y se sentó en el sillón, mirando por la ventana mientras se mordía la uña del pulgar. Beth comenzó a pulsar las teclas de nuevo, alzando la voz más de lo que jamás hacía.

_And we'll buy a beer to shotgun_

_And we'll lay in the lawn_

_And we'll be good_

_Now I'm laughing at my boredom_

_At my strings of failed attemps_

_. . ._

Cuando la familia Greene al completo excepto por Beth llegaron a la granja, se encontraron a Daryl y Beth sentados en la barandilla del porche, el uno frente al otro, riendo y hablando como si se tratara de dos buenos amigos que se conocían de toda la vida. Maggie se quedó con la mandíbula desencajada cuando vio que Daryl estaba riendo levemente. _Riendo._

Sintió una ligera presión en el hombro cuando Shawn se inclinó para susurrarle al oído:

— ¿Qué me he perdido?

* * *

Daryl se quedó también aquella noche, sólo porque sabía que Annette no desistiría hasta que estuviera completamente recuperado, a pesar de que la fiebre había remitido y lo único que quedaba era un ligero dolor de cabeza y el estómago revuelto.

Dado que Shawn había vuelto, Daryl no podía instalarse en su habitación ahora que era capaz de subir las escaleras, pero tampoco podía quedarse en la cama de Beth otra noche y mandarla a ella al sofá. No es que se considerara a sí mismo un caballero, pero no pensaba ser tan capullo.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte en mi habitación? A mí no me importa dormir en el sofá —le instó ella una última vez, mientras le ayudaba a extender una manta.

—A mí tampoco.

—Ya, pero tú estás convaleciente —dijo ella con una media sonrisa. A Daryl le sorprendió lo rápido que había cogido confianza con él. Había pasado de no ser capaz de mirarle a la cara a tomarle medianamente el pelo.

—Soy duro —continuó la broma.

—Ya —Beth se acercó a él y le colocó la mano en la frente. Hasta ese momento no se dio cuenta de que había crecido varios centímetros. Vista sentada en la mesa, uno no distinguiría que estaba más alta. Había pasado de no llegarle al hombro a sobrepasarlo ligeramente. Aunque seguía siendo pequeña. Un pequeño pajarito, se dijo.

—Ya no tienes fiebre —murmuró ella, apartando la mano y separándose bruscamente de él. Daryl notó que tenía la cara encendida, como si la que tuviera fiebre fuera ella—. Voy a buscarte una aspirina para el dolor de cabeza.

—No hace falta —comenzó él, pero ella ya se había marchado. Se giró cuando oyó una risita tras él. Maggie estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, mirándole.

—Oh. Dios. Mío —enfatizó cada palabra, al tiempo que se retorcía de risa.

— ¿Qué? —gruñó él, molesto.

—Daryl Dixon, eres el terror de las nenas.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Hablo de ese momento a lo "El diario de Noa" que acabo de presenciar.

—Estás loca.

—Puede, pero sé lo que he visto —repuso ella firmemente.

—Es una cría, Maggie, por dios.

—Eh, eh, —alzó los brazos al aire—, no digo que seas tú el interesado, pero está claro que mi hermanita está colada por ti. Dios, ¿cómo no he podido verlo antes? Con razón era tan vergonzosa cuando tú estabas presente…

—_No_ está colada por mí.

—Anda que no. "Ya no tienes fiebre" —dijo, en una perfecta imitación de la suave voz de su hermanita—. Te lo digo yo, si te hubieras lanzado a besarla ella hubiera estado más que dispuesta.

— ¿No tenía un novio? ¿Kevin o algo así?

—Jimmy —repitió ella.

—Lo que sea.

—Pero tú eres su amor platónico —resopló, exasperada, al ver la expresión del cazador—. Por el amor de Dios, Daryl, eres un poquito lento. ¿Nunca has conocido a alguien que te gustara muchísimo, demasiado, pero con el que sabes que no llegará a pasar nada? Ya sabes, alguien del que estés enamorado en tu imaginación.

—Esas son cosas de chicas —gruñó él, sentándose en el sofá.

—Venga ya. Después de tanto tiempo siendo amigos, ¿crees que yo soy de las que cuelgan pósters de sus ídolos y tiene amores platónicos por doquier? Le pasa a todo el mundo.

—A mí no.

— ¿Nunca has estado enamorado? —preguntó Maggie. Daryl enterró la cara en sus manos.

— ¿Y tú?

—Pues claro. Todo el mundo ha estado enamorado alguna vez.

—Ya, pues yo no.

Se quedaron repentinamente en silencio. Beth apareció por la puerta, dejó un vaso y el paquete de aspirinas en la mesa y desapareció.

— ¿Nunca has estado enamorado? —repitió, atónita—. Nunca has tenido novia, ni amiga especial, ni esposa… ¿ni nada?

Daryl suspiró.

—No soy del tipo sociable.

—Ya lo sé. Pero al menos te habrás besado con alguien, ¿verdad?

A juzgar por la mirada asesina que Daryl le echó, Maggie supo que era hora de acabar con su absurdo interrogatorio.

—Muy bien, muy bien, ya me voy. Si te encuentras mal pídele ayuda a Beth, seguro que estará encantada de ayudarte —añadió, riéndose ruidosamente mientras subía las escaleras.

Daryl abrió el paquete de aspirinas, se tomó una y apagó la lamparita, quedándose en silencio, observando el techo de la granja de los Greene con los ronquidos de Hershel como banda sonora.

* * *

Un año después de aquél día, en su treinta y tres cumpleaños, Daryl estaba sentado en el porche de los Greene. Dos horas antes, su jefe le había explicado que, una vez finalizado su contrato, ya no requerían más de sus servicios. Sin trabajo y apenas sin dinero, el primer lugar al que había acudido había sido la granja en la que prácticamente vivía desde hacía más de un año. Sin embargo, se la había encontrado totalmente desierta, como de costumbre. Tenía la vaga esperanza de ver algún signo de vida dentro de la casa, pero no había ni un alma. Ya estaba acostumbrado, por otra parte: poco después de cumplir treinta y dos, a Annette le diagnosticaron cáncer de pulmón, sin haber probado un solo cigarrillo en toda su vida. Los médicos no pudieron hacer gran cosa por ella. "Esperar y rezar", le había dicho uno de ellos a Hershel.

Esperar y rezar. ¿Cómo podían decirle aquello y quedarse tan tranquilos? Daryl aún sentía que la rabia le invadía cada vez que pensaba en ello.

Desde entonces, Maggie se había marchado a vivir en la residencia, Shawn seguía en Atlanta, ahora prometido, y Hershel estaba muy volcado en su consulta de veterinaria. Demasiado, si querías saber la opinión de Daryl. Pasar por la muerte de su esposa por segunda vez debía ser duro, pero aún tenía a una hija a la que mantener. Daryl admiraba la entereza que poseía la chica para tener sólo dieciocho años y estar prácticamente a su suerte en una casa llena de fantasmas. Daryl seguía yendo a cenar, aunque cada vez con menos frecuencia y sólo cuando Shawn o Maggie volvían, pero veía cómo Beth se encargaba de preparar la cena del mismo modo que su madre la hacía, de preparar la mesa con mimo, servir a todos, sonreír educadamente… cuando su padre se dignaba a aparecer, aparentando cincuenta años más, Beth se sentaba y le apretaba cariñosamente el brazo, antes de cogerle la mano para bendecir la mesa. Continuaba sacando buenas notas en el instituto y había comenzado a salir más con sus amigas, en parte, sospechaba Daryl, para evitar estar a solas en aquella enorme casa, y parecía tan feliz como de costumbre, incluso algo más.

Sí, de acuerdo, Daryl la había mirado. Definitivamente ya no era la misma niña que había conocido dos años atrás. Llevaba el pelo mucho más largo, aunque desde el día de la vomitona no había vuelto a verla sin una coleta o una trenza que lo recogiera, y su cuerpo había ganado ciertas curvas mujeriles que no le sentaban nada mal. Seguía manteniendo una cara de niña pequeña, ingenua, dulce, inocente. Sí, sin duda no tenía cara de mujer, pero hablaba y se comportaba como una. Parecía haber perdido toda timidez que le tuviera en un principio, como si la muerte de su madre le hubiera hecho asumir el rol de señora de la casa, y le trataba casi como lo hacía Annette, exceptuando los abrazos, que ella se reservaba, en su lugar ofreciéndole cálidas sonrisas. Era imposible no fijarse en ella cuando era de las que más estaba por casa, y eso que, si no estaba todo el día en el instituto, estaba en la biblioteca o en casa de una amiga estudiando, y si no, en el pueblo con sus amigos.

Precisamente por eso, Daryl se quedó pasmado al ver a Beth acercándose a la granja por el enorme camino de tierra por el que solían pasar los coches.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella, sorprendida, cuando alcanzó el porche.

—Eso mismo podría preguntarte yo a ti.

—Vivo aquí —dijo ella con una media sonrisa.

—Eso ya lo sé—respondió él—, pero el instituto termina dentro de dos horas, ¿no?

—Sí, pero es Literatura y Francés, no son asignaturas importantes —Beth se puso nerviosa bajo el peso de la mirada del cazador—. Oye, no me mires así, estoy segura de que tú no es que fueras un estudiante modelo.

—No, la verdad es que era una mierda de estudiante —admitió él, sacando un cigarrillo de la cajetilla—. Pero eso no es excusa para que tú te saltes las clases. No te pega.

Se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios y lo encendió, sin dejar de mirarla. Finalmente, Beth suspiró.

—No es que yo me salte las clases todos los días —se defendió—, pero hoy es distinto.

— ¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó él, con genuina curiosidad.

—Mi padre me ha dicho esta mañana que seguramente venga a comer. Maggie dice que cree que podrá venir si las clases no se alargan demasiado, y puede que traiga a Glenn. Aún no le conozco y la verdad es que me apetece. Y no comemos todos juntos desde que… —su voz se apagó lentamente, antes de recuperar la sonrisa—. En fin, quería preparar algo especial, no sé… puede que sea una tontería, pero quería hacerlo.

—No es una tontería —respondió simplemente, exhalando el humo al contestar. Se sintió terriblemente mal por ella. Allí estaba, saltándose clases, ilusionada porque su familia comía junta como solían hacer las familias normales, sólo por hacer algo distinto para sorprender a los demás, como si fuera la cosa más especial del mundo.

—Sólo iba a saltarme la clase de Francés, pero se me ha estropeado la camioneta y hay un trecho largo desde el pueblo hasta aquí, entonces… —levantó la vista, sorprendida—. Oye, ¿qué haces aquí, por cierto?

Daryl tiró el cigarrillo y lo aplastó con la suela del zapato, intentando ganar tiempo para elaborar una respuesta que fuera menos patética que "me han despedido y no sé a dónde ir".

En vista de que no se le ocurría ninguna, lo soltó sin más preámbulos:

—Me han echado.

—No —exclamó ella—. ¿Por qué?

—Se me ha acabado el contrato y han decidido que no me necesitan más —explicó. Beth se sentó a su lado en el porche y le apretó el brazo, tal y como hacía con Hershel.

—Lo siento —dijo ella.

—Está bien.

—Eh, ¿sabes lo que te animará? —saltó, sonriendo.

Daryl negó con la cabeza. La sonrisa de Beth se ensanchó.

* * *

¡Fin del capítulo 2! Al igual que en la serie, Annette muere en esta historia. Siento muchísimo tener que hacerlo, pero es la forma que tenía de explicar cómo Beth tuvo que madurar y pasar de ser una adolescente normal a tener que ser casi una adulta con apenas 18 años. Dado que en esta historia no hay zombies, no había otra forma de explicarlo. Los siguientes capitulos van a ir llevando curvas... (oh, dios, siempre digo eso).

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Si os ha gustado dejad un review!

¡Un abrazo!


	3. Chapter 3

Minutos más tarde, sentados en el comedor, mientras la carne se preparaba en el horno y ellos saboreaban el último pedazo del bizcocho de coco, Daryl tuvo que resistir la tentación de chuparse los dedos. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver que Beth lo hacía delicadamente, con la punta de los labios, con tal suavidad que Daryl tuvo el impulso de acercar el dedo para probarlo de su boca.

Carraspeó, sintiendo que el calor le subía por el cuello hasta las mejillas, y apartó el plato.

—Estoy lleno —anunció.

—Y yo —respondió ella, riendo. Se inclinó en el asiento para ver el horno desde allí—. Creo que aún le queda un rato.

—Te esfuerzas mucho —murmuró Daryl.

—Qué va, el horno hace todo el trabajo —rio ella.

—No me refiero a eso —le miró—. No es que sea fácil llevar una casa tan joven. Y menos después de…

—No te preocupes por mí —le aseguró ella, sonriendo—. Estoy bien. Además, no lo hago yo todo sola. Maggie viene más a menudo de lo que crees. En serio —insistió, al ver la mirada que el cazador le lanzó—. Y Patricia y Otis viven por aquí cerca y me ayudan muchísimo. El bizcocho lo trajo Patricia ayer mismo.

Daryl fue a responder, pero en ese instante sonó el teléfono desde el salón. Beth se levantó de un brinco y se apresuró a responder. Desde allí, Daryl podía oír toda la conversación.

— ¿Sí? ¡Hola! Sí, ya casi está… ah —su voz se apagó. Daryl se giró para mirarla. Estaba de espaldas a él, inclinada sobre el teléfono, encogida sobre sí misma—. Sí, claro. Lo entiendo. No es como si… claro, sí, sí. No, en serio, estoy bien. Daryl está aquí. Sí. Hasta la noche, entonces. Yo también te quiero —y colgó. Se quedó allí unos instantes, en silencio, sin moverse ni un ápice. Daryl hizo amago de ponerse en pie para ver si estaba bien, pero entonces se giró, tan normal como siempre—. Mi padre no viene. Tiene mucho trabajo en la clínica, así que seguramente vendrá por la noche.

—Pero viene Maggie —trató de consolarla él. Ella sonrió.

—Sí, a lo mejor sale pronto de las clases. Ella también echa de menos estar todos juntos. Así le das tu aprobación a su novio —bromeó, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto.

Daryl sonrió levemente.

— ¿Puedes sacar la carne del horno? Voy al baño un momento —le pidió ella.

—Claro —respondió él. Beth sonrió y subió las escaleras de dos en dos, con las pisadas ahogadas por la moqueta. Se acercó al horno, y, mirando con recelo las manoplas de lunares que colgaban de la pared, sacó la carne, no sin dificultad. La dejó en la encimera y, ya que estaba, cogió los platos ya vacíos del bizcocho y los dejó en el fregadero, en un intento de matar el tiempo mientras Beth volvía del baño.

Pero conforme los minutos pasaban, Daryl se iba preocupando. ¿Cuánto tardaban las chicas en ir al baño? Su experiencia era bastante limitada: cuando iba con Maggie a tomar algo a algún bar, solía tardar como máximo cinco minutos, y eso si había cola, así que la chica no era muy buen ejemplo para comparar. Quizás Beth era diferente a su hermana incluso en eso. Se rió solo de pensarlo. Empezaba a desvariar. Puede que porque Beth no salía del baño. La angustia creció en su pecho.

A los quince minutos, Daryl se hartó y subió las escaleras sin preocuparse de ser silencioso, anunciando su llegada a todas voces, para que Beth pudiera oírle. Se acercó a la puerta y pegó con cuidado.

— ¿Beth? ¿Beth, estás bien? —preguntó. Oyó un pequeño golpe, y luego el sonido de alguien tirando con fuerza del rollo de papel.

— ¡Sí, perfectamente! —Exclamó ella a través de la puerta—. Enseguida salgo, perdona.

Otro golpe. La oyó maldecir.

—Beth, ¿seguro que estás bien?

—Sí, en serio, ¡sin problemas! — volvió a asegurar ella. Tenía la voz rara, como constipada. ¿Estaría… estaría llorando?

Daryl se sintió incómodo. No estaba acostumbrado a tener que consolar a nadie, y pensando que era algo muy personal que la chica no querría compartir con nadie, se retiró discretamente y volvió a la planta de abajo.

Beth apareció por la puerta a los pocos minutos. Su cara no mostraba ningún signo de haber estado llorando, y portaba la misma sonrisa de hacía unos minutos.

—Bueno, debería ir poniendo la mesa. Cuatro asientos, ¿verdad? —dijo, casi como para sí misma, mientras pasaba de largo hacia la cocina en busca de los cubiertos. Daryl gruñó a modo de respuesta. La miró un instante, un instante fugaz, y entonces lo vio.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado en el brazo? —inquirió, señalando la manga de su rebeca gris. Había una mancha oscura a la altura de la muñeca, como si se hubiera manchado y la tela lo hubiera aplastado. Beth se bajó aún más la manga, negando con la cabeza.

—Nada, me he manchado en clase de Arte —murmuró, apartando cuatro cuchillos y cuatro tenedores a un lado. En un instante, Daryl estaba a su lado, sujetándole el brazo con fuerza—. Es pintura, es…

Las palabras se le atragantaron en la garganta tan pronto como Daryl reveló su muñeca. La carne, blanca y tierna, estaba marcada por unas pequeñas cicatrices de color rosáceo. La más reciente parecía haber sido hacía poco, porque aún estaba en carne viva.

Daryl sintió que se le secaba la boca. Intentó mirarla, pero ella le rehuía los ojos.

—Beth —logró articular—. Beth.

—No es nada —musitó ella, apartándose con un manotazo. Cogió los cubiertos y se dirigió al comedor, donde los soltó de golpe.

— ¿No es _nada_? —Preguntó con ironía—. Vaya, ya me quedo más tranquilo. Eh — dijo, colocándose frente a ella, impidiéndole entrar a su habitación—, no vas a irte así sin más.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Daryl? —replicó Beth con tono hastiado.

— ¿Qué qué quiero que me digas? Quizás por qué tienes la muñeca así, Beth. ¿Quieres contármelo a mí o prefieres hacerlo con Maggie? ¿O con tu padre? ¿Qué prefieres, Beth?

—No serías capaz.

—Lo soy —afirmó él. Relajó ligeramente el tono, sintiendo que no iba a conseguir nada de ella así—. Joder, ¿por qué te haces eso?

Trató de alzar la mano para tocarla, pero ella se apartó. Sintió como si le hubiera abofeteado.

—Te dije que no lo hacía todo yo sola —susurró, dando un paso atrás—. Estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo?

—Beth —consiguió murmurar Daryl—, no estás bien.

Beth le miró un segundo con una expresión que él no fue capaz de descifrar. Tragó saliva y entreabrió los labios, como si fuera a decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar se escabulló y se metió en su cuarto, cerrando de un portazo.

— ¡Beth! ¡Beth, abre la puerta! —Daryl comenzó a dar golpes en la madera para hacerse oír, pero ella no se inmutó, porque la puerta no se abrió ni se oyó nada desde el otro lado. Estuvo así un buen rato, hasta que finalmente desistió y se marchó a la sala de estar.

El sol se había puesto hacía ya rato y ni Maggie ni Glenn habían hecho gala de presencia. Por supuesto, tampoco se habían dignado a llamar para avisar de que no venían. Daryl se lo esperaba, pero no podía evitar sentirse furioso al pensar que Maggie ahora estaba todo el rato con su nuevo novio, ignorando a su hermana pequeña cuando su madre acababa de morir. Y su padre tampoco tenía perdón. Daryl admiraba profundamente a Hershel, pero lo que le estaba haciendo a Beth no era normal. Obligar a una chica de dieciocho a ocuparse de toda una casa mientras su mundo se desmorona era de todo menos normal.

Decidió que estaba cansado de hacer zapping por los distintos canales de la tele, aunque tampoco podía marcharse a casa y dejar allí a Beth. Se estiro en el sofá y se dirigió a la cocina, donde la carne estaba ya helada en la encimera, justo donde él la había dejado a mediodía. Abrió la nevera, y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que hacía años que en casa de los Greene no entraba ni una gota de alcohol. Nunca había echado tanto de menos tener una cerveza fría en la mano. Era una noche especialmente húmeda en Georgia y el calor no perdonaba. Se limpió las gotas de sudor que perlaban su frente con el dorso de la mano y salió al porche. Se sentó en el mismo suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la baranda, y miró los alrededores de la granja. Oía el lejano murmullo de un arroyo no muy lejos de allí, y quizás, si aguzaba muchísimo el oído, podría escuchar el ligero rumor de los coches que pasaban por carretera que había a un kilómetro escaso de allí.

Daryl se preguntó si Hershel llegaría tan tarde a casa todos los días.

* * *

No supo cuánto llevaba así, pero de pronto, sintió una presencia a sus espaldas, y al segundo siguiente, Beth estaba sentada frente a él, apoyada en la baranda paralela a la suya.

—Hola —musitó ella, sin mirarle.

—Hola —respondió él. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Beth suspiró.

—Lo siento mucho. Soy una estúpida.

—No —la interrumpió él—. No eres estúpida, Beth.

Se mordió el labio antes de volver a hablar. Esta vez, sólo miraba al camino de tierra:

— ¿Sabes ese instante cuando te despiertas y no sabes quién eres o dónde estás? Hace unos meses, si me hubieras preguntado, te diría que al volver a recordar, sentía tristeza, pero también esperanza porque se curara. Pero ahora es como si flotara y de pronto, la gravedad me aplastara. No puedo respirar, no puedo hablar, tampoco puedo llorar… no hay forma de sacar esto que me hace daño de aquí —se apuntó al pecho—. Si no sonrío, si no mantengo viva la esperanza de que todo vaya a salir bien, no sé cómo luchar contra esa gravedad.

— ¿Y por qué?

— ¿Esto? —Beth se señaló a la muñeca—. Si duele fuera, no duele dentro.

— ¿Y te funciona?

—Un instante. Pero luego es peor: el dolor vuelve con más fuerza. Sé que todos lo estamos pasando mal, pero no entiendo por qué…—se le quebró la voz, y cerró los párpados para evitar que las lágrimas se derramaran, en vano. Se mordió el labio de tal forma que Daryl creyó que se haría sangre.

—Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía once años. Le gustaba fumar. Demasiado —añadió con amargura—. Un día se quedó dormida en la cama fumando. No pudieron enterrar nada más que cenizas.

Beth le miró, sorprendida.

—Lo siento —Daryl asintió—. ¿Cuánto tarda? En superarse, quiero decir.

—No lo haces. Te acostumbras.

Beth asintió.

—Recuerdo que mi madre decía que no hay nada peor que perder a tu hijo, pero perder a tu madre también es como si te quitaran una parte de ti. La más niña, supongo.

—Tú aún eres una niña.

Beth sonrió tiernamente.

— ¿Aún me ves como a una niña? Tengo dieciocho, Daryl.

—Una cría —le sonrió él. Beth bufó, divertida.

— ¿Por qué, porque no tengo cuarenta y cinco como tú? —se burló ella.

—Si es una estrategia para que te diga mi edad, no te va a funcionar —replicó Daryl.

—Ya, imagino que tener treinta… en cada pierna debe ser duro —comentó de forma casual, al tiempo que le miraba de reojo juguetonamente. Daryl tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa.

—Hoy cumplo treinta y tres, niña —soltó sin pensarlo. Beth abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. Daryl se sintió momentáneamente avergonzado de su edad, como si fuera algo malo tener treinta y tres. Como si a partir de los veintinueve estuviera mal cumplir años.

— ¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños? —preguntó, asombrada. Daryl asintió—. Dios, ¡lo siento! De haberlo sabido, te habría preparado una tarta o algo, o te habría comprado un regalo…

—Para, para —le interrumpió él—. No te emociones, que no es para tanto. Es sólo un día más.

—Daryl Dixon, no es un día más —dijo ella con tono severo—. Los cumpleaños son fechas especiales, y hay que celebrarlos. Además, no es el cumpleaños de otra persona. Es _tu_ cumpleaños.

—Mis cumpleaños nunca han sido días muy especiales— replicó Daryl con amargura. Beth le miró un instante, ligeramente desubicada.

—Bueno —comenzó—, entonces creo que es hora de enmendarlo.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —le preguntó él, una vez Beth se hubo adentrado de nuevo en la casa. No obtuvo más respuesta que el sonido de la madera al golpear el marco de la entrada. Beth apareció al poco, asomando la cabeza.

—Cierra los ojos.

—Beth, no…

— ¡Cierra los ojos! —le instó ella una vez más. Daryl resopló y obedeció—. Vale, ábrelos.

Cuando lo hizo, se encontró a Beth sentada en cuclillas a su lado, a una distancia mínima, sosteniendo algo frente a él. Al bajar la mirada se encontró con una magdalena de chocolate con una velita encendida clavada en su centro.

Sonrió levemente, con las comisuras de sus labios inclinándose sólo un poco.

—Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos todos, cumpleaños feliz —canturreó ella en voz baja. Rió suavemente antes de inclinar la magdalena aún más hacia él—. Venga, pide un deseo.

— ¿En serio? —le preguntó él, atónito. Beth asintió enérgicamente.

—Es tu cumple, Daryl, y no pienso permitir que desperdicies tu deseo anual —respondió Beth—. Así que piensa en algo y sopla las velas.

—Eres increíble —bufó Daryl, antes de inclinarse sobre la magdalena.

—Lo sé —replicó ella. Daryl se enderezó antes de colocarse por encima de la velita y soplar suavemente. La llama se apagó al primer contacto de su aliento—. ¿Qué has pedido?

— ¿Si te lo digo se cumplirá? —se burló él.

—Venga ya, dímelo.

—Te lo diré si se hace realidad — contestó Daryl. Beth pareció satisfecha con esa respuesta, porque asintió y le tendió la magdalena, que él se comió de buena gana. Beth se puso en pie mientras él saboreaba su mini-tarta de cumpleaños, y se colocó de nuevo frente a él—. Beth.

— ¿Sí?

—Gracias—lo dijo tan rápido que dudó que ella lo hubiera oído. Sin embargo, Beth sonrió dulcemente y negó con la cabeza.

—No es nada.

Pero sí que lo era. Era la primera vez que recibía algo por su cumpleaños. Eso, por supuesto, no se lo dijo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Daryl despertó en la antigua habitación de Shawn. Hershel estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio, mirándole. Se puso en pie de un salto.

—Buenos días, hijo —le saludó el hombre. Daryl se acercó a estrecharle la mano, como de costumbre.

—Hershel —respondió Daryl.

— ¿Qué tal todo, Daryl?

—Bien, bien —mintió él—. ¿Y la clínica?

—Atareada.

— ¿Llegaste muy tarde anoche? —Daryl recordaba haberse metido en la habitación del hermano de Beth cerca de medianoche y él aún no había llegado. Hershel asintió.

—Últimamente no para de llegarnos trabajo.

—Eso es buena señal, ¿no? —Hershel volvió a asentir, pero Daryl vio que tenía unas profundas ojeras marcando su rostro. Parecía mucho más anciano.

—Supongo que sí —suspiró él. Se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Hershel se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta—. Beth está preparando el desayuno. ¿Por qué no bajas y te lo tomas con nosotros? Y después podrías ayudarme con la furgoneta. Ya sabes que yo no soy un hombre muy diestro en esos temas.

—Claro —respondió Daryl, quedándose a solas en la habitación. Suspiró y se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama—. ¿Qué coño estás haciendo, Dixon?

* * *

Conforme fueron pasando los días Daryl aparecía más a menudo por la granja. Era casi como antes de que Annette muriera, solo que ahora no iba a ver a Maggie, sino a Beth. La chica estaba sola en casa la mayor parte del tiempo, haciendo tareas domésticas, los deberes, o simplemente tocando el piano y escribiendo en su diario. Daryl solía echar la mañana buscando trabajos temporales o realizando estos trabajos por los que le pagaban lo justo para que no le echaran del piso, y dado que no tenía dinero para gasolina, llevaba cerca de un mes sin poder coger la motocicleta. A Daryl nunca le había importado caminar, pero era como si le hubieran cortado una pierna.

Con tanta caminata, Daryl solía llegar a la granja muerto de hambre a media tarde. Beth siempre le esperaba sentada en la mecedora del porche, leyendo o escribiendo. Levantaba la vista de lo que fuera que estaba haciendo y sonreía, con tanta intensidad que Daryl al principio se sentía enrojecer. No estaba acostumbrado a que le recibieran con tanta alegría, ni siquiera cuando era toda la familia Greene, pero se dijo que la chica le tenía sólo a él para comer. Era lógico que apreciara algo de compañía, incluso si era la suya.

No sabía de dónde sacaban los temas de conversaciones, pero los había. De alguna forma, Beth se las apañaba para hacerle hablar, contarle cosas, intentar que compartiera algo de su vida con ella. Evitaba en la medida de lo posible mencionar cosas de su pasado, principalmente a su hermano, pero alguna que otra anécdota – de las más suaves, pero no por ello menos cruentas – había caído frente a la Santa Inquisición de Greene.

Lo cierto es que a Daryl le gustaba pasar el tiempo con Beth. Por mucho que se dijera a sí mismo que era porque le tenía verdadero aprecio a la hermana pequeña de su mejor amiga, por mucho que intentara convencerse de que era porque tenía que vigilarla para que no volviera a hacerse daño y porque era una chica y estaba sola, llegó un momento en el que no pudo engañarse más.

Le gustaba estar con Beth. Le gustaba Beth en sí. Aún seguía siendo el pajarito que él recordaba, recubierta de plumas decoradas con bellos motivos, sonriendo a pesar de todo lo malo que le podía pasar, siendo ella misma, alegrándole los días poco a poco. Daryl no recordaba haber sonreído tanto en su vida. Beth comenzó a tomarle el pelo diciéndole que quizás se haría daño en los músculos de la cara, pero a él no le importó. Era feliz.

Tras comer, Daryl solía pasar el resto del día allí. Su casa no era un lugar muy acogedor, y Beth tampoco esperaba visita alguna, así que hacía lo que fuera que haría en su casa mientras ella hacía los deberes o estudiaba, y tras eso volvían a sentarse juntos, quizás fuera si hacía buen tiempo, y charlaban otro rato más hasta que llegaba la hora de cenar. A veces, cuando Beth estaba de especial buen humor, incluso cantaba para él.

Algunos días Daryl se quedaba, pero la mayoría volvía a su casa. De pronto, le parecía algo demasiado extraño dormir bajo el mismo techo que Beth sin nadie alrededor. Era como si no fuera… _correcto. _Como si traicionara de alguna forma la confianza de Hershel. Sabía de sobra que el hombre creía en él y en su "decencia", por así decirlo, y por ende, era su obligación como adulto el marcharse.

Pero, ¿marcharse para _qué_?

Llevaban varios meses con aquella rutina cuando Daryl comenzó a darse cuenta de que allí pasaba algo raro. De que se quedaba demasiado rato mirándola cuando salía o entraba en la habitación, de que la tenía en la cabeza más tiempo del necesario, de que se preocupaba por ella de una forma más intensa que la que se tiene por el propio instinto protector. Beth aseguraba no haber vuelto a cortarse y Daryl se empeñaba en creerla, pero eso no evitaba que se le fueran los ojos hacia sus prendas de manga larga que cubrían discretamente sus muñecas. Y tampoco podía evitar que sus ojos se dirigieran hacia su boca de vez en cuando.

En uno de aquellos días, mientras cenaban sin más luz que una lamparita colocada en un lado del mueble del comedor, Beth le contaba algo sobre el instituto, sobre las solicitudes de la universidad, sobre cómo estaba de nerviosa porque la admitieran.

—Vas a entrar, ni pienses en eso —le aseguraba él. Y ella sonreía y asentía, intentando creerle, porque Daryl confiaba en ella, confiaba en que era capaz de hacerlo—. ¿Qué quieres estudiar?

—Música —respondió ella sin dudar—. Mi padre quiere que estudie una carrera "segura", pero no pienso tirarme otros cuatro años estudiando algo que no me gusta. No siempre voy a hacer lo que él quiera —añadió en voz baja. Daryl la miró, repentinamente impresionado.

—Bueno —dijo—, ¿y él qué opina de que su niñita se rebele?

Beth rio suavemente.

— ¿Otra vez con el tema? Ya no soy una niña, Daryl. Mi padre tiene que entenderlo. Mis hermanos. _Tú _—añadió con retintín—. Tengo derecho a tomar mis propias decisiones.

Daryl asintió, mostrando su conformidad.

—Entonces lo clavarás—dijo. Y ella volvió a sonreír, esta vez sonrojándose ligeramente, algo que no hacía desde que tenía dieciséis. Y de nuevo la duda volvió a asaltar a Daryl. Si no era nada raro, si sólo eran dos amigos, ¿qué pasaba allí? ¿Por qué se sentía así?

Vio que la sonrisa de Beth iba desvaneciéndose a medida que la tensión aumentaba. Y de pronto ya no oía el viento golpeando en las ventanas, o los insectos, ni nada. Sólo sus respiraciones, apenas perceptibles. Beth respiraba como si le costara conseguir algo de oxígeno, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un color escarlata intenso.

Daryl creyó que el corazón se le saldría del pecho. La tenía a pocos centímetros de distancia, con el tenedor aún suspendido en una mano, la otra acercándose lentamente hacia la suya, su cara disminuyendo la distancia que les separaba, notando cómo su respiración cálida iba golpeando con más intensidad en su cara a medida que sus ojos estaban más cerca de los suyos, y el azul de sus ojos era más potente, y sus pestañas parecían ser capaces de acariciar sus mejillas si lo intentaran, y su diminuta mano rozara la suya, al tiempo que se humedecía ligeramente los labios…

El timbrazo del teléfono fue como un jarro de agua fría para ambos. Se separaron de golpe, al tiempo que la tensión desaparecía. Daryl aún sentía el corazón desbocado, y en cuanto a Beth, estaba con la vista clavada en el mantel, colorada y con la respiración acelerada. Le miró un instante, intentando comprobar si él la miraba a ella. Al ver que así era, se sonrojó aún más – si es que aquello era posible – y se levantó con brusquedad para descolgar el teléfono. Daryl carraspeó, al tiempo que se ponía en pie y buscaba su chaqueta. Tenía que largarse de allí y rápido.

Oía la voz de Beth en la habitación contigua.

—Sí, sí… todo bien. Daryl y yo estábamos ce-cenando —tartamudeó. Daryl suspiró y apoyó la frente en la pared—. No te preocupes. Yo también lo espero. Te quiero. Adiós.

El chasquido del teléfono al colgar le sacó de su estado momentáneo de lapsus. Se separó de la pared con toda la intención de salir por la puerta principal, pero se tropezó con Beth tratando de volver al comedor. Sus cuerpos se golpearon, antes de que Beth trastabillara y perdiera el equilibrio. Daryl la sujetó por el antebrazo y evitó que su culo diera contra el suelo, pero al notar que la estaba _tocando_ la soltó como si quemara. Beth se dio cuenta y le miró, confusa. Daryl apartó la mirada. No podía aguantar aquellos ojos azules atravesándole.

—Bueno —se aclaró la garganta—, debería irme. Tengo que madrugar.

—Espera —le paró ella. Se acercó a un cuenco que tenían puesto en el mueble de la entrada y le tendió unas llaves—. Llévate la furgoneta.

—No, no, tienes que ir al instituto.

—Puedo ir en autobús. No puedes irte desde la otra punta de la ciudad hasta tu casa andando a estas horas.

Daryl pensó que era irónico que fuera ella la que le dijera eso cuando él era el adulto de los dos, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba en que había estado a punto de cometer una estupidez hacía solo cinco minutos y que no tenía demasiado derecho a llamarse a sí mismo un adulto en aquellos momentos. Así que sin más preámbulos cogió las llaves, murmuró un tenso "gracias" y salió por la puerta a tal velocidad que dejó a Beth aún más confundida de lo que ya estaba.

¡Bueno, bueno, bueno! Daryl y Beth se están acercando a un punto de no retorno... aún queda un trecho por recorrer, pero la llama ya está prendida ;)

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Si os ha gustado, dejad un review!

¡Un abrazo!


	4. Chapter 4

Los días siguientes fueron como un torbellino para Daryl. Evitaba a Beth todo lo que podía. Consiguió un trabajo como mecánico en un taller, y con sólo una hora para comer, pronto sus almuerzos dejaron de ser una costumbre. No la había visto desde aquella noche, y a pesar de que la echaba de menos, mantenía las manos alejadas del teléfono, consciente de que si lo tenía cerca la llamaría. Se le hacía extraño pasar los días sin ella.

A la semana de aquella fatídica cena comprobó, con horror, que tenía que devolverle la furgoneta. Llamó a Maggie para que fuera a buscarla, pero la joven se negó:

—Daryl, en un mes tengo exámenes, llevo dos días sin salir de mi habitación porque estoy estudiando, y mi casa no está precisamente cerca de la universidad. ¿Por qué no puedes ir a llevársela tú?

—Tengo trabajo —evadió la pregunta.

— ¿De qué trabajas, de minero explotado? —Bufó Maggie al otro lado del teléfono—. Seguro que encuentras un hueco para llevarle la furgoneta. Oye, tengo que seguir estudiando, pero en cuanto termine los exámenes, tú y yo tenemos unas cuantas cervezas pendientes.

Daryl sonrió. Definitivamente también echaba en falta a la mayor de las hermanas Greene.

—Vete a estudiar, empollona —le chinchó él.

—Que te den, paleto —le replicó ella con una risita. Daryl colgó el teléfono y se dirigió de vuelta al taller, más cansado que antes.

¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer?

—Eh, Daryl, ¿me echas un cable? —oyó que le decía su compañero Ted. Se giró como si hubiera encontrado la solución a todos sus problemas—. ¿Qué?

—Tienes que hacerme un favor —dijo Daryl.

* * *

Unos días después, Daryl estaba en el trabajo, como de costumbre, cuando Joe, su jefe, abrió la puerta del despacho y se dirigió hacia él hecho una furia.

—Dixon, tienes una llamada.

— ¿De quién? — preguntó, limpiándose las manos de grasa en un trapo.

— ¿Y yo qué coño sé? ¿Te crees que soy tu puta secretaria? ¡No pienso estar pasándote llamadas! Si tienes que hablar por teléfono usa la cabina, joder.

Daryl no aguantaba al capullo de su jefe lo más mínimo, pero a la hora de cobrar decidía que su estupidez era lo suficientemente soportable durante un mes más. Y cada mes se repetía esa fase en la que daría un brazo por renunciar pero sabía que tendría que empezar a traficar con drogas si lo hacía.

Tiró el trapo al suelo sin mucha gracia y se dirigió a la diminuta oficina.

—Y date prisa —gruñó Joe, antes de volverse hacia un chico que había llegado nuevo hacía poco—. ¡Eh, eh! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿Quieres terminar de cargártelo?

Daryl lo ignoró y cogió el teléfono.

— ¿Quién es?

— ¿Daryl? —se quedó sin respiración un instante. Separó el teléfono de su oreja y miró el auricular con temor, como si Beth pudiera estirar la mano y entrar allí de pronto.

—Sí —contestó al cabo de unos instantes—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, nada —respondió ella, repentinamente tímida—. Simplemente quería saludar.

— ¿Cómo sabes el teléfono?

—Llamé a información. No es tan difícil.

—Ya, pues has llamado a mi jefe, Beth. Digamos que no está muy contento.

—Perdona —se disculpó ella.

—Da igual.

Permanecieron en silencio durante un período que Daryl hubiera descrito como interminable, hasta que al fin Beth suspiró:

—Muy valiente por tu parte el mandar a un desconocido a devolverme la furgoneta.

—No tenía tiempo para ir —mintió Daryl.

—No sabía que tenías la agenda tan apretada —dijo fríamente Beth.

—Tampoco es que sepas gran cosa de mí —replicó irritado. Suspiró y se masajeó el puente de la nariz, esperando oír algún sonido al otro lado de la línea.

—Es verdad. No sé nada de ti —dijo finalmente—. No te molesto más. Adiós.

Daryl trató de responder algo, pero ella ya había colgado. Miró el teléfono un segundo antes de colgar y dirigirse de nuevo al trabajo. Tenía cosas que hacer.

* * *

Daryl apareció por la granja dos semanas después a la hora de cenar. Tenía toda la intención de llevarla a cenar a algún sitio, aunque fuera a una cafetería, y disculparse con ella. Había estado siendo un imbécil inmaduro y no se lo merecía. Se disculparía, harían las paces y entonces él se encargaría de mantener las distancias para que ella pudiera seguir con su amistad y olvidarse de aquella estúpida noche.

Una parte de él se extrañó al ver que Beth no estaba esperándole en el porche como de costumbre. Tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que llevaba casi un mes sin aparecer por allí y que ella estaba cabreada.

Suspiró, y reuniendo valor, apretó el timbre. Pudo oír el sonido expandiéndose por las paredes de la casa, recogiendo las vibraciones hasta quedar disueltas, pero no escuchó ruido alguno. Volvió a pegar al timbre, sin recibir respuesta. Se asomó a la ventana, donde comprobó que las luces estaban encendidas, pero no había movimiento.

Pegó hasta tres y cuatro veces con igual resultado. Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a volver a casa, cuando oyó el inconfundible sonido de un vehículo acercándose en la distancia.

Daryl entrecerró los ojos para poder vislumbrar al coche que se dirigía hacia la casa en la oscuridad. No era de ninguno de los miembros de la familia Greene, y si el hecho de que no reconociera el modelo se lo hiciera sospechar, el que llevara la música a todo volumen a aquellas horas era la confirmación.

El coche llegó hasta su destino y aparcó, pero ni la música cesó ni salió nadie de las puertas. Daryl se alejó del porche en dirección al coche, donde vio dos figuras en los asientos delanteros. No tardó en reconocer el pelo de Beth, que le daba la espalda, inclinada hacia el conductor.

Sintiendo que la rabia se apoderaba de él, dio un par de zancadas hasta llegar al coche y golpeó la ventanilla con fuerza. Beth pegó un respingo y se dio la vuelta, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos al verle allí plantado con cara de pocos amigos. Se giró un segundo para decirle algo a aquél capullo, antes de abrir la puerta con dificultad. Daryl se apartó para que pudiera salir y la observó el silencio, mientras el coche se alejaba en la distancia.

—Daryl —dijo ella, conmocionada—, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—La pregunta es qué coño estabas haciendo tú — gruñó él, furioso. Beth pareció recordar entonces que era ella la que estaba enfadada, porque frunció el ceño y, sin mediar palabra, comenzó a caminar hacia el porche—. Te estoy hablando, Beth.

—Y yo te estoy ignorando —replicó ella. Sacó un manojo de llaves del bolso y comenzó a buscar desesperadamente la correcta para entrar. Daryl se apoyó en la puerta para evitar que la abriera. Beth se alejó y suspiró—. ¿Te importaría quitarte para que pueda pasar?

— ¿Quién era ese?

— ¿Y a ti qué te importa?

—Me importa —contestó él. Beth suavizó el ceño un instante, antes de volver a fruncirlo, esta vez con más fuerza.

—No tengo ganas de hablar. Por favor, vete —dijo, y antes de que pudiera contestar, ya había cerrado la puerta, con tanta fuerza que los vidrios de las ventanas temblaron amenazadoramente.

Daryl se giró a tiempo para ver cómo el coche desaparecía del todo. Apretó los puños en un intento de no pegarle un puñetazo a la pared. _El muy cabrón_, pensó Daryl al recordar la silueta de Beth apoyada contra él. Tragó en grueso y, sin poder evitarlo, le lanzó una patada con muy mala idea a una de las columnas del porche. Tuvo que reprimirse para no soltar un quejido. Encima de idiota, nenaza.

Se dirigió a su coche y abandonó la granja de los Greene sin mirar atrás.

Dos semanas después, mientras volvía del trabajo a casa, se sorprendió al encontrar a la mayor de las hermanas Greene sentada en la escalinata de su portal. Bajó de la motocicleta mientras Maggie se ponía en pie con una sonrisa.

—Vaya, vaya, mira quién ha vuelto —dijo él. Maggie se encogió de hombros y extendió los brazos, como si dijera: ¿y qué quieres?

—He terminado los exámenes un poquito antes de lo previsto. Básicamente, no me he presentado al último — añadió, al ver la expresión del cazador—. Oye, no es culpa mía.

— ¿Te han puesto una pistola en la cabeza?

—Es que… —se humedeció los labios, titubeando—, me he quedado en blanco, Daryl. Era un examen oral frente a un tribunal. Cinco tíos mirándome mientras yo tartamudeaba y hacía el imbécil. Me han nombrado y al entrar, les he mirado y he salido corriendo —enterró la cara entre sus manos—. Dios, soy estúpida.

— ¿Tú, dejándote intimidar por cinco tíos? —Chasqueó la lengua y meneó la cabeza, haciendo como si estuviera muy decepcionado—. Se me ha caído un mito, Greene.

Maggie le pegó un pequeño empujón en el hombro.

—Ese examen era importante, Daryl. Joder, la he fastidiado pero bien. Se acabó terminar la carrera en menos de diez años. Madre mía, ¿y ahora qué voy a hacer? Qué vergüenza.

—Mags, _relájate _—instó Daryl.

— ¡Jamás le digas a una mujer que se relaje, Dixon, es de manual! —le chilló Maggie, exasperada. Suspiró y cerró los ojos—. Perdona. Encima me he peleado con Glenn, y… estoy de mal humor, eso es todo.

—Tengo una idea: vamos al bar, como en los viejos tiempos —propuso Daryl. Lo cierto es que él también necesitaba ahogar sus penas en alcohol. Una pena de pelo rubio y ojos azules emparentada con la chica con la que pretendía emborracharse. Pero Maggie negó con la cabeza, desconcertándole.

—Venía a buscarte. Hay "cena familiar" —alzó una ceja mientras lo decía.

—No.

—Sí —resopló ella—. Ha venido Shawn con su prometida y mi padre ha decidido que era la ocasión perfecta para presentarla a la familia. Y Glenn sin hablarme, y Beth depre, y yo…

— ¿Beth qué? —le interrumpió bruscamente.

—Sí. Llegué anoche desde la residencia y ni siquiera salió de su cuarto a saludarme. Estaba muy rara. Ni siquiera cuando murió mi madre estaba así. ¿De verdad no lo habías notado?

Daryl tuvo una punzada de culpabilidad al darse cuenta de que había estado evitando a la chica las últimas semanas, y ahora volvía a estar en las mismas que cuando comenzaron a llevarse bien. Daryl no podía dejar de sentirse un capullo cuando se trataba de Beth.

—No —dijo, intentando cambiar de tema—. ¿Y qué te ha pasado con Glenn? ¿No era "el indicado" ese del que hablabas tanto?

Y así, de camino al coche, todo el viaje hasta la granja, Maggie rellenó el silencio con su interminable historia sobre algo que Daryl ni siquiera entendió. Estaba demasiado absorto en sus propios pensamientos, y aunque había echado de menos a su amiga, había olvidado lo mucho que podía hablar si estaba especialmente inspirada.

La granja estaba más llena de lo que Daryl recordaba. Mientras se acercaban a la vivienda, Daryl podía ver más claramente las siluetas de personas pasando frente a las ventanas. Julie, la prometida de Shawn, resultó ser igual de charlatana que Maggie, por lo que no tardaron en hacerse amigas. Daryl se enfrascó en una conversación con los hombres Greene acerca de los problemas que no paraba de dar la vieja furgoneta mientras miraba disimuladamente en busca de Beth.

—Mi hija está terminando la cena —dijo el anciano, como si pudiera leerle la mente. Daryl giró el cuello bruscamente para encararle y asintió, tratando de aparentar que no había estado buscándola toda la noche.

Cuando la vio aparecer bajo el marco de la puerta de la cocina creyó que no sería capaz. Que no podría mirarla y fingir que no estaba deseando hablar con ella, que se levantaría a ver si estaba bien, pero de alguna forma se las apañó para quedarse pegado a su silla, aferrado al mantel como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Beth parecía tan normal como siempre, quizás incluso más ligera que de costumbre. Le sorprendió que Maggie le hubiera dicho que estaba deprimida: a él le daba la sensación de que estaba estupendamente. Comenzó a servir platos y a repartirlos a lo largo de la mesa, y cuando le llegó el turno a él, esperaba alguna mirada de reojo, una señal de que había notado su presencia, _algo_. En su lugar obtuvo una mirada vacía y un plato lleno de comida.

—Gracias —murmuró. Beth hizo un mudo asentimiento y continuó sirviéndole a su padre y a Julie. Una vez sentados a la mesa, Daryl comprobó que Beth se había puesto en el sitio que solía ocupar Annette, junto a su padre… junto a él.

Contuvo la respiración cuando ella le sujetó la mano para bendecir la mesa. Julie parecía sorprendida porque continuaran con aquella costumbre, pero se mantuvo en un prudente silencio y se unió a los demás en aquella tradición.

Hershel pronunció las mismas palabras de agradecimiento que Daryl había estado oyendo durante los últimos dos años, mientras que notaba que Beth se limitaba a sostener su mano, mas no había otra cosa que no fuera frialdad en ellas. Se le encogió el estómago.

Una vez terminada la cena, Maggie y él salieron al porche para hablar un rato. En realidad, consistió en una hora que Daryl hubiera descrito como interminable en la cual Maggie hizo un monólogo explicándole hasta el último pormenor de la universidad, detalles sobre su relación con Glenn que Daryl hubiera preferido que comentara con una compañía femenina, y cincuenta repeticiones de la pregunta "¿Estás bien?", a lo que Daryl asentía antes de que ella se diera por satisfecha y continuara hablando.

—Daryl, en serio, ¿estás bien? —volvió a preguntar.

—Hm-mm —respondió él. Maggie frunció el ceño.

—No, a ti te pasa algo. Llevas toda la noche callado.

—No quería interrumpirte —mintió.

—Ya. Venga, cuéntame, ¿qué es? ¿Es por el capullo de tu jefe otra vez? Podemos ir a quemarle el coche si quieres —bromeó ella. Daryl hizo un amago de sonrisa, pero negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy cansado, ya está.

— ¡Maggie, Daryl! —Llamó Hershel desde el interior—. ¡Vamos a tomarnos un café! ¿Os apetece?

— ¡Sí, en un minuto! —Gritó Maggie en respuesta—. Venga, vamos. La cafeína no está mal para sustituir el alcohol a veces.

—No tengo ganas de café —gruñó Daryl—. Ve tú, yo me quedo.

—Vale, señor Refunfuñón —le imitó Maggie con una sonrisa—. Ahora vuelvo.

Maggie entró a la casa y Daryl se quedó a solas en el porche. Sacó el paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo y se encendió uno, dejando que la nicotina actuara por sí sola.

Llevaba un par de minutos allí sentado cuando oyó un ruido extraño, algo parecido a un quejido, y luego un golpe que rompió el silencio. Daryl apagó inmediatamente el cigarrillo y se puso en pie, echando en falta su ballesta, y se dirigió al origen del escándalo.

— ¡Beth! —exclamó, al encontrarse a la joven tirada a cuatro patas en la tierra, tratando de levantarse. Al parecer, no tenía mucho éxito en su empresa, porque trastabilló y, de no ser por la ayuda del cazador, hubiera vuelto al suelo en un instante. Cuando logró estabilizarse, se apartó de golpe de Daryl, como si no quisiera que la tocara. Daryl hizo como que aquello no le dolía en lo más profundo de su diminuto amor propio—. ¿Qué coño haces?

— ¿Y a ti qué te importa? —Gruñó ella, limpiándose la tierra de las rodillas—. Mierda, me he hecho sangre.

— ¡Beth! —medio gritó Daryl, exasperado—. He dicho que qué coño estabas haciendo. ¿Pretendías matarte o qué? ¡Podías haberte hecho daño!

— ¡Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo! —replicó ella, alzando la voz.

—Yo que tú tendría cuidado con esos gritos, porque puede que sea tu padre el que salga a ver qué pasa —gruñó Daryl. Beth se calló de inmediato, pero manteniendo su expresión—. Y ahora, ¿vas a contarme qué mierda hacías tirándote por la ventana?

Beth evitó su mirada.

—He quedado —levantó la vista un instante, y fue entonces cuando Daryl comprobó que se había maquillado. De hecho, parecía haberse arreglado entera. Llevaba un mono negro ceñido a juego con las sandalias con motivos plateados. Se había soltado el pelo, dejando que cayera suavemente a un lado en ondas, y tenía los labios pintados de rosa claro, a juego con su tono natural. El lápiz de ojos resaltaba el azul de sus ojos, que brillaban de rabia en aquellos instantes. Daryl tuvo que hacer como que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba preciosa y fingir que estaba más cabreado que impresionado.

— ¿Quedar? ¿Con tu amiguito del otro día? —bufó él.

— ¿Pero a ti qué te importa, Daryl? ¡Es mi vida!

— ¿Sabes la hora que es? ¿Vas a salir? ¿Va a venir tu amigo a buscarte y luego traerte, o te va a dejar plantada?

—No le conoces. Es un buen chico.

—Sí, maravilloso —replicó, mordaz.

—Que te den, yo no me meto en lo que haces. Deja que yo haga lo que quiera.

—Tienes dieciocho años, no tienes ni idea —desechó sus argumentos sacudiendo la mano.

—Claro, porque yo soy la cría, ¿verdad? ¡Yo soy la inmadura! ¡Soy yo la que sale huyendo cuando las cosas empiezan a ponerse raras, soy yo la que te evita para no tener que hacer frente a lo que sea que estuviera pasando, soy yo la que manda a alguien para no tener que cruzarme contigo, y soy yo la que espera que tú…! —se calló y se mordió el labio, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Daryl quiso hacer un agujero en el suelo y meter la cabeza para no salir jamás. Sentía la sangre correr por su cuello hasta llegar a sus mejillas, tiñéndolas de rojo. No era capaz de responderle si le miraba de aquella forma—. Di algo de una vez.

—Beth… —se masajeó el puente de la nariz, suspirando—, sabes que las cosas no pueden ser así. Eres la hija de Hershel, y la hermana pequeña de Maggie, pero eso…

—Oh, venga ya —resopló Beth, dándose media vuelta—. No me puedo creer que me saltes con eso. ¿Así que para ti soy solo la hermana de tu amiga? ¿No he sido tu amiga? ¿No hemos pasado semanas los dos juntos, hablando, contándonos cosas? ¿O es que te daba lástima? ¿Te daba miedo que terminara lo que no acabé aquél día en el baño?

Daryl cerró los ojos, tratando de sacar de su mente aquella dolorosa memoria. Recordaba perfectamente cómo tenía la muñeca, que ahora estaba discretamente tapada por pulseras que tintineaban cuando agitaba la mano.

—Eres mi amiga, Beth —concedió lo más calmadamente que pudo—, pero nada más. Aún eres una niña.

Beth se mantuvo así, dándole la espalda, observando la pintura descascarillada de la fachada de su casa. Daryl no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que notó que le temblaban los hombros ligeramente. Se sintió incómodo. Nunca se le había dado bien consolar a nadie, pero creía que ella lo necesitaba. Se acercó y apoyó la mano en su hombro.

—Eh, Beth —dijo con suavidad, con miedo de cagarla—, eh, oye, mírame.

Pero ella se mantuvo así. Y de pronto, se giró y le cruzó la cara con todas sus fuerzas, que resultaron no ser pocas. Daryl estaba tan sorprendido por la potencia de su manita golpeando su cara que le costó asimilar que dos segundos después, los labios de Beth estaban sobre los suyos. Trastabilló ligeramente antes de poder mantener el equilibrio, pero para entonces Beth ya se había separado de él y él no era capaz de decir palabra.

Y la miró de una forma completamente nueva. Tenía las rodillas raspadas, la ropa ligeramente manchada de tierra, estaba despeinada por la caída y tenía la punta de la nariz roja, a juego con sus ojos, por los que se derramaban diminutas lágrimas que surcaban su rostro, destrozando su maquillaje poco a poco. Los labios aún rosados. Dios, necesitaba volver a besarla.

—No soy una niña —dijo solamente, antes de pasar de largo. Ni siquiera había sido consciente de que mientras ella le tomaba el pelo, el coche de ese capullo había llegado con las luces apagadas. Beth caminó hacia este con paso digno y la cabeza alta, y se metió en el coche sin ni siquiera volverse para mirarle una segunda vez.

Daryl vio cómo el coche desaparecía al pasar una curva, en el momento exacto en el que oía la puerta de la casa abrirse de nuevo.

—Eh, Daryl, ¿dónde estás? Mi hermana está al borde del colapso —le llamó Shawn a voz en grito. El cazador parpadeó un par de veces antes de girarse y hacerse paso hasta la casa—. Hey tío, ¿estás bien? Estás rojo.

* * *

¡Oh, fin del capítulo y primer beso! ¿Muy previsible, muy pronto? ¡Yo solo sé que me moría de ganas de escribirlo!

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Si os ha gustado, dejad un review!

¡Un abrazo!


	5. Chapter 5

No quería dejar pasar la oportunidad para agradecer a todas las personas que han seguido esta historia, que le han dado favoritos y han dejado reviews. Estoy malita y habéis conseguido sacarme una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¡Muchas gracias! Y ahora, sin más dilación, demos paso al capítulo:

* * *

Los días siguientes fueron un tormento para Daryl. Se pasaba el día de casa al trabajo y del trabajo a casa. Estar en el taller era, aunque nunca lo hubiera pensado, una especie de alivio: tenía que concentrarse en su tarea y nada más. Sin embargo, al llegar a casa, la imagen de Beth le asaltaba de nuevo. Tenía que resistir la tentación de coger la moto e ir hasta la granja para volver a verla, cosa que no resultaba tan difícil una vez pensaba en lo humillante que sería que le rechazara, que se apartara como había hecho aquella noche, como si le diera asco que la tocara.

Pensó que salir con Maggie le animaría un poco, pero lo cierto es que resultó ser todavía más estresante. Se sentía como si hubiera traicionado la confianza de su amiga, por lo que cada segundo juntos era como si estuviera mintiéndole más rato. Además, Maggie había recibido una visita sorpresa de Glenn en la granja de su padre y estaba presentándoselo a toda la familia y disfrutando de los pocos días libres que les quedaran juntos antes de volver a la facultad para una nueva ronda de días enteros sin salir de la habitación y cantidades tóxicas de cafeína. Daryl no pudo sentirse más aliviado de no tener que inventar alguna excusa para no salir con ella.

De modo que iba al trabajo, se entretenía durante las horas que tuviera que pasar allí, comía a toda prisa, volvía al trabajo lo antes posible, salía el último y volvía a casa con la sensación de vacío que sabía que sentiría en cuanto pusiera un pie en ella. Echaba de menos la granja de los Greene, cálida y llena de familiaridad. Bueno, lo que solía ser la granja de los Greene. De hecho, echaba de menos a Beth, pero eso era algo que no pensaba admitir ni siquiera a sí mismo.

Se iba al sofá con un paquete de latas de cerveza, encendía la tele y bebía hasta que sentía que los párpados le pesaban toneladas, y entonces, o bien se quedaba dormido frente a la televisión, con una lata de cerveza en su mano, que se soltaría y se derramaría por el suelo, o bien tendría energía suficiente para arrastrarse hacia la cama y dejarse caer como un pesado fardo que dormiría hasta que el maldito despertador le llamara a la mañana siguiente.

Aquella semana del infierno tocó a su fin el viernes en el que Maggie le informó de que volvía a la universidad. Accedió a regañadientes a verla, y se encontraron en un café cercano a la granja, donde conoció a Glenn, un coreano que parecía bastante majo, y que sobre todo, estaba loco por su amiga. Daryl no podía estar más satisfecho con la elección que Maggie, por una vez, había hecho bien. Eso no hacía que quisiera permanecer más tiempo con la parejita acaramelada, por supuesto. Se inventó una excusa para largarse – excusa que aceptaron de buena gana, pues parecían bastante más interesados en sus propias bocas que en Daryl – y él se marchó discretamente, haciendo rugir su motocicleta en el silencio del tranquilo pueblo.

Acababa de llegar a casa cuando oyó desde dentro que el teléfono no paraba de sonar. Le sorprendió: sólo solían llamarle Maggie y su jefe, cuando le apetecía tocarle la moral para ver hasta qué punto aguantaría sus tonterías.

Cogió el teléfono de mala gana, dispuesto a soltarle cuatro cosas que llevaba pensando para dejarle claro que por aquella mierda que le pagaban no pensaba seguirle el rollo más.

— ¿Qué? —respondió agriamente.

—Daryl — oyó que murmuraban al otro lado del teléfono. Parpadeó, confuso, al oír la vocecita que le estaba hablando—. Daryl, ¿estás ahí?

— ¿Beth? —preguntó, conmocionado.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor — su voz sonaba como si estuviera constipada. Podía oír algo parecido al castañeo de dientes—. No puedes decírselo a nadie.

— ¿Qué pasa, Beth? —Daryl estaba deseando colgar el teléfono e ir a buscarla, pero no sabía por dónde empezar—. ¿Dónde estás?

—En un bar, el O'Connell. Está en el centro —murmuró.

— ¿Qué coño haces ahí, Beth? — claro que conocía aquél bar. Maggie le había arrastrado una noche, cuando un compañero de facultad le dijo que se servía la mejor cerveza de todo el estado de Georgia, y habían tenido que irse porque hubo tal pelea que la policía hizo uso del gas lacrimógeno. No era el mejor sitio para una chica como ella.

—Estaba con Jake, pero hemos discutido y se ha marchado y no sé qué hacer… —se le quebró la voz—. ¿Te importaría venir a recogerme?

—No te muevas de ahí, Beth, y no hables con nadie —ordenó, antes de colgar el teléfono con brusquedad. Cogió la chaqueta y se la puso mientras buscaba frenéticamente las llaves de la moto. Quiso golpearse cuando se dio cuenta de que las tenía en la mano todo el tiempo.

_Cálmate_, se dijo a sí mismo.

Se montó en la moto y condujo a una velocidad mucho mayor de la permitida hasta allí. A una velocidad normal hubiera llegado en veinte minutos escasos, pero no podía dejarla tanto tiempo allí sola. No tardó en encontrarla: destacaba entre la marabunta de moteros que no paraban de mirarla con ojos lascivos. Ella estaba allí parada cerca de la carretera, mirando a ver si le encontraba. Trataba de resguardarse del frío rodeándose con los brazos, pero se notaba que estaba helada. No le extrañaba: él venía en la moto con la chaqueta y sentía escalofríos. Ella tenía que estar cerca de la hipotermia, con aquella blusa de manga corta y ninguna chaqueta.

Estaba a punto de aparcar en la puerta cuando vio que uno de los hombres se acercaba a ella. Era un tipo robusto, que seguramente pesaría y mediría el doble que Daryl, y se colocó a escasos centímetros de Beth, invadiendo incómodamente su espacio personal, riendo desagradablemente. Le dijo algo y ella negó con la cabeza, y entonces él se aproximó más a ella, echándole el brazo por encima.

Llegó hasta allí a tiempo para ver cómo Beth le apartaba de un empujón y decía algo.

— ¡Maldita zorra…! —exclamó el hombre, alzando el puño. Beth levantó la rodilla y, ni corta ni perezosa, le propinó una patada con todas sus fuerzas en su punto más débil: la entrepierna. Cayó de rodillas, sujetándose aquella parte tan delicada con ambas manos, mientras boqueaba en un intento de aspirar algo de aire. Daryl no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de orgullo al ver que ella no necesitaba que nadie le protegiera.

Por desgracia, esa punzada se desvaneció cuando el resto de los amigos se dirigieron a ella con cara de cabreo.

— ¡Beth! —exclamó—. ¡Vamos, sube!

Beth se giró y no tardó en echar a correr, subiéndose al mismo tiempo que Daryl arrancaba, que fue justo cuando uno de ellos alzaba ambos brazos para engancharla, logrando rozar la punta de un mechón de su pelo antes de que se desvanecieran en la noche.

Pararon en una gasolinera, no muy lejos de casa de Beth. Ésta bajó de la moto mientras Daryl se acercaba a la caja para pagar el combustible. Se paró a mitad de camino, observándola: Dios, aquella blusa era demasiado fina para protegerla del viento. Haciendo caso omiso del espectáculo de vello erizado por el frío que se produjo en su cuerpo, se quitó la chaqueta y se la tendió. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien —mintió.

—Cógela —insistió él, en un tono que no admitía réplica. Ella dudó unos instantes antes de aceptarla, pero finalmente alzó la mano y la tomó, poniéndosela rápidamente, acurrucándose dentro de la prenda. Daryl la miró un momento antes de volver hacia la caja. Pagó y echó la gasolina, negándose a dirigirle la palabra. Estaba demasiado cabreado y no quería explotar.

—Daryl… —comenzó ella, pero él levantó la mano para que se detuviera—, lo siento.

—No —la cortó él rudamente—. No quiero oírlo.

—Jake es un idiota, ya lo sé…

— ¡La que se ha portado como una idiota eres tú! —estalló, sin poder contenerse más. Beth retrocedió un par de pasos, impactada por el súbito cambio de Daryl—. ¿Qué creías que iba a pasar si salías con un tío como ese, Beth? ¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado! ¿Quieres que te dejen de tratar como a una niña, eh? ¡Pues deja de comportarte como si lo fueras! —gritó, desahogándose por completo. Pero Beth no iba a quedarse así parada como si nada, por supuesto que no. ¿Acaso Daryl había olvidado que trataba con una de las chicas Greene? Adelantándose hasta quedar a su altura – o bueno, a la altura de su hombro – se inclinó y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Con qué derecho te preocupas ahora por mí, Daryl? ¡Después de que me dejaras ahí tirada! Mi madre murió y tuve que "superarlo". Mis hermanos me dieron la espalda y mi padre prefirió dedicarse al trabajo antes que pasar tiempo conmigo. ¡Estaba sola! ¡_Estoy_ sola, Daryl! ¡Y de pronto llegaste tú, y por fin tenía una razón para levantarme de la cama por las mañanas, porque sabía que luego vendrías y ya no estaría sola!

— ¿Así que es eso? —Daryl se sintió repentinamente cabreado —. ¡Estabas sola así que te aferraste a un clavo ardiendo porque era el único que estaba ahí!

Beth se quedó momentáneamente trastocada.

— ¿Eso es lo que piensas?

—Es lo que sé.

Y la confusión se trocó de nuevo al enfado inicial.

— ¡No lo sabes! ¿Crees que si no hubiera querido estar sola no hubiera ido con mis amigos a todas partes para evitarlo? Si pasaba el tiempo contigo era porque _quería_ pasarlo contigo. Las cosas se han puesto raras entre nosotros y es una mierda, porque ahora parece que te da miedo estar a solas conmigo —añadió, bajando la voz conforme iba terminando la frase. Le miró, con tal expresión de vulnerabilidad que Daryl quiso adelantarse y abrazarla, pero se contuvo—. Toda mi familia me ha dado la espalda… todas las personas que me importan… ¡todas, incluido tú!

Y le dio un pequeño empujón, que se quedó en un intento, porque era como si la fuerza se hubiera desvanecido de su cuerpo. Permaneció allí, pegada a él, con la frente apoyada en su pecho, llorando en silencio aferrada a su camisa. Y él la dejó, sin estar muy seguro de qué debía hacer entonces. Decidió que sujetarla levemente era suficiente para que supiera que estaba _ahí_.

—No lo hagas… —murmuró, cuando su llanto se hubo calmado.

— ¿No hagas qué? — preguntó Daryl.

—No me dejes. No dejes de ser mi amigo, Daryl. Por favor… —rogó, alzando la vista. Una parte de él, la sensata, la racional, estaba prácticamente vociferando que le dijera que no, que limitara su relación a lo que era al principio: una serie de saludos incómodos al cruzarse por la casa y, quizás, unos comentarios corteses cuando se encontraran. Pero la otra, la loca, la irracional, sugería con una voz muy tentadora que la dejara allí siempre. Que apartarla sería un error, que le haría daño…

Supo que le diría que sí antes incluso de que su guerra interior se hubiese disuelto. Lo supo porque, cuando ella volvió a mirarle con aquellos ojos llenos de pureza, buscándole a _él_, fue plenamente consciente de que no podría volver a negarle nada que ella le pidiera. Joder, se tiraría por un barranco si ella se lo pidiera.

Lentamente, dejó que sus brazos la rodearan aún más, hasta que la tuvo fuertemente sujeta a él. Ella dobló la cabeza y apoyó una mejilla en su pecho.

Permanecieron así, en silencio, mientras los coches iban y venían en aquella gasolinera en mitad de la nada.

—Daryl… —dijo ella al fin—, mi padre me mataría si se enterara. Maggie me mataría por él si se enterara.

—No soy tan tonto como para contárselo —respondió él. Notó cómo se relajaba en su abrazo, hasta que se fue separando poco a poco, hasta quedar frente a él, con las manos apoyadas a cada lado de su cuerpo. Sonrió dulcemente, y Daryl le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Gracias —murmuró ella.

—Ni las des, Greene —le tendió un pañuelo del bolsillo trasero—. Anda, límpiate la cara. Pareces un mapache.

Ella le dio un suave golpe en el hombro, pero se rio suavemente. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba emborronándose aún más el maquillaje con aquél pañuelo y, al mirarse, se echaron a reír aún más fuerte antes de volver a lanzarse a su pecho.

Los trabajadores de aquella gasolinera tuvieron tema de conversación para el resto del turno.

—Están locos —decía uno de ellos negando con la cabeza.

—El uno por el otro —replicó su compañera, sonriendo, antes de que él resoplara ante la cursilería de su colega.

* * *

¡Oh, dios, dios, inyectadme insulina! Lo sé, soy la chica más cursi del planeta, pero es que me lo pedía el cuerpo. Además, intentemos pensar que en esta parte Daryl ya lleva cerca de año y medio prácticamente conviviendo con los Greene, acostumbrado a sus muestras de afecto, a hablar... es como si la "terapia" de Merle y de su tóxica familia le hubiera llegado en forma de cinco personitas muy especiales.

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Si os ha gustado, dejad un review!

¡Un abrazo!


	6. Chapter 6

El otoño pasó sin pena ni gloria por Georgia. Beth y Daryl continuaron viéndose con la misma frecuencia que solían tener antes. Para ser específicos, no pasaba un día sin que se vieran. Daryl había renunciado al trabajo y se había vuelto a ver con una mano delante y la otra detrás, pero para su sorpresa, Beth tenía la solución.

—El tío de una amiga trabaja en un taller de motocicletas. A ti se te dan bien, ¿verdad? —Daryl gruñó—. Venga, no seas así. Se te dan bien. _Lo sé. _Seguro que puedo pedírselo como un favor.

—No me hace falta tu caridad, Beth —dijo él, en un tono más brusco del que pretendía. Pero Beth no se ofendió.

—No _es_ caridad. Somos amigos, ¿no? Los amigos se ayudan cuando hay problemas —dijo ella, y el asunto pareció quedar zanjado.

Una vez conseguido el trabajo, Daryl descubrió que tenía hora y media para comer, una hora y cuarto más que en sus dos empleos anteriores. Tenía tiempo de sobra para ir hasta el instituto de Beth y recogerla. Por su parte, la chica estaba más y más estresada cada día.

—Me da pánico, Daryl, pánico —decía ella.

—Vas a pasar.

— ¿Y si no entro? ¿Qué voy a hacer?

—Puedes empezar Veterinaria.

—Sí, claro, como mi padre y mi hermana —bufaba ella, cruzándose de brazos—. Preferiría tirarme por un puente.

—No lo digas muy en alto, nunca se sabe.

—No, no. Mi padre y yo ya hemos tenido esta conversación. Él quiere que considere Medicina o Veterinaria si no entro en Música, pero ya le he dicho que me niego en rotundo. No puede seguir tratándome como a una niña eternamente —refunfuñó, hundiéndose aún más en el asiento. Al ver que Daryl no paraba de mirarla, frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué?

—Eres igual que tu maldita hermana —rio Daryl. Beth abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y soltó una risita.

— ¿Yo? ¿Igual que Maggie?

—Sí —afirmó—, las dos tenéis el mismo mal genio Greene. Igual que vuestro padre.

—Hazte un favor a ti mismo, y jamás le digas eso a Maggie. Te matará —dijo ella, retorciéndose de la risa. Al final, su risa se contagiaba a Daryl, y acababan los dos riendo sin motivo alguno de camino a la granja.

Un poco antes de Nochebuena, Daryl y Beth quedaron para ir a tomar algo en una cafetería del centro. A Beth le apetecía mucho ver las luces navideñas y a él no le importaba acompañarla a verla. De hecho, le divertía ver cómo se le iluminaban los ojos al contemplar aquél estallido de colores frente a ellos. Era como si volviera a tener cinco años. Le cogía de la mano y le arrastraba a todas partes mientras señalaba con expresión asombrada.

—Venga, Greene, es todos los años la misma —le chinchaba él. Beth ponía cara de indignada y levantaba la barbilla.

—No tienes espíritu navideño, Daryl Dixon.

Y entonces él alzaba las cejas, no queriendo alargar la conversación por si ella se molestaba de verdad por su falta de entusiasmo y le soltaba la mano.

Pero eso, por suerte, nunca sucedía, y ella seguía arrastrándole a todas partes, hasta que por fin llegaron a la cafetería y él la obligó a entrar para poder tomar algo que calentara aunque fuera sus extremidades congeladas. Él gruñó de nuevo acerca de lo absurdo que era ir a ver algo que ponían todos los años y ella hizo caso omiso, sabiendo que era el frío lo que le ponía de mal humor, antes de cogerle las manos como si no fuera nada y echar el cálido aliento para calentarlas. Daryl se quedó inmovilizado, tratando de no sonrojarse como un niño de doce años, y ella sonrió al ver que no lo consiguió, como si fuera algo normal. Porque para ella simplemente era Daryl, al que le incomodaba que lo tocaran.

— ¡Hola! —apareció una chica de la nada, con el pelo color rosa chicle, que les tendió un folleto a cada uno con la foto de un spa en ellos—. Tenemos tratamientos de todos los tipos, y podéis regalar un día a otra persona. A las parejas les hacemos un dos por uno, así que si os apetece pasaros…

—Oh, nosotros no… —rio Beth, siendo ella la que se sonrojaba aquella vez. La chica miró extrañada a Beth, que aún sostenía las manos de Daryl entre las suyas—. Sólo somos amigos.

—Ah, perdonad. De todas formas, también podéis comprar tarjetas para regalar—sonrió y siguió repartiendo folletos. Beth y Daryl se miraron con incomodidad unos segundos antes de que ella le soltara las manos, cogiendo la taza de café humeante en su lugar.

—Entonces… —Daryl se aclaró la garganta—, Maggie viene con Glenn estas navidades, ¿no?

—Sí —respondió ella, sonriendo—. Este es el novio que más le ha durado. ¿Crees que se casarán?

—No lo creo —contestó él de inmediato. No se imaginaba a la mayor de las hermanas con el típico vestido blanco en la típica boda por la iglesia donde todo era perfecto. Si conocía de algo a Maggie, era por su inconfundible carácter. Y ella no era del tipo de chica que soñaba con el día de su boda.

—Bueno, quizás no con una boda por todo lo alto —reflexionó ella, como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento—, pero en el fondo es una romántica. A todas nos gusta que nos digan que estamos guapas, que nos cojan la mano, tener momentos bonitos con un chico. Por mucho que digan que no —soltó como si nada, antes de llevarse la taza a los labios. Daryl la miró, extrañado. Si aquello no era una indirecta que bajara Dios y lo viera.

—De todas formas Maggie aún tiene que terminar la carrera —trató de cambiar de tema—. Para cuando se gradúe a lo mejor ya ni están juntos.

—Ya, supongo que no —suspiró Beth, apoyando la cabeza en la cristalera de la cafetería—. Aunque será una pena: Glenn es de los pocos hombres que quedan que tienen el valor para pedirle algo así a una mujer.

Daryl estaba completamente seguro de que no estaba malinterpretando lo que era, a las claras, una indirecta muy directa. La miró, tratando de descifrar su expresión, pero estaba serena y normal, como de costumbre. Ella le devolvió la mirada, como instándole a algo.

—Yo ya he terminado. ¿Salimos de aquí? —saltó de pronto.

Daryl asintió y se dejó llevar por aquella turbulencia llamada Beth Greene. Pasearon un rato más hasta que anocheció, y entonces él la llevó a casa.

Aquella vez notó que había algo distinto en Beth. Tardó más de lo costumbre en desabrocharse el cinturón, coger el bolso, ponerse en pie, entretenerse en sacar el móvil para ver qué hora era – dos veces – y preguntar cosas absurdas. Daryl no era idiota: sabía que ella le estaba pidiendo que no la dejara irse así sin más. Y en cuanto desvió la atención de su móvil para mirarle, lo tuvo claro.

—En fin… buenas noches, Daryl —dijo ella, apartando la mirada.

—Buenas noches —musitó él. Beth abrió la puerta y volvió la vista una vez más, pero dado que el cazador tenía los ojos clavados en el volante, hizo un asentimiento y salió del coche. Daryl se tomó su tiempo para reunir valor, pero finalmente, cuando ella estaba buscando la llave correcta para la puerta, salió del coche y cerró, con más fuerza de la que pretendía, provocando que Beth se girara, sorprendida, mientras él rodeaba el coche hasta llegar al primer peldaño del porche.

— ¿Mañana tienes algo que hacer?

Beth pareció confundida un momento, hasta que negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Vamos a cenar?

Fue como si la Navidad se celebrara en la cara de Beth: primero se iluminaron sus ojos, como dos pequeñas bolitas de adorno, luego sus mejillas, como las boas que enredaban con sus extremidades al árbol, y después su sonrisa, que para Daryl era como la estrella que terminaba de decorar aquella hermosa cara.

—Claro — dijo en voz baja, con las mejillas tan sonrosadas que Daryl pensó que se habría quedado sin sangre en el resto del cuerpo. Respiró hondo antes de decir lo siguiente:

—Es una cita — añadió, antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse de nuevo al coche. Sonrió para sus adentros al pensar en la expresión de Beth. Se obligó a no girarse hasta que no llegara a puerta. Una vez allí, volvió la cabeza: Beth seguía parada en la puerta, con las llaves en una mano y la otra aferrada a su bufanda. La sonrisa despampanante seguía allí.

Daryl se metió en el coche y salió a toda velocidad, cuidando de no chocarse con ningún árbol mientras lo hacía.

Beth se quedó plantada en el porche mientras veía cómo Daryl se marchaba. Se giró sobre sus talones y se mordió el labio, con tanta fuerza que podría haberse hecho sangre. Y luego rio. Una pequeña risita que se convirtió en una carcajada casi histérica. Por un momento creyó que podría explotar de felicidad, saltar como los corchos de las botellas de champán.

* * *

No fue hasta que llegó a casa que se dio cuenta de que no le había dicho una hora para ir a buscarla. Pensó en llamarla para decírselo, pero le entró la paranoia adolescente: ¿y si pensaba que estaba desesperado? Acababa de verla, la llamaría al día siguiente.

Pasó de largo para no mirar a la mesita del teléfono y contenerse.

El día siguiente paso con una lentitud exasperante para el pequeño de los Dixon. Se levantó como de costumbre para ir a trabajar hasta que Duck, su nuevo jefe, le mandó directo a casa.

—Mañana es Nochebuena, Dixon, ¿crees que voy a hacerte trabajar? —y nunca en su vida Daryl había echado tanto de menos al cabrón explotador de su exjefe.

De modo que se pasó el resto de la mañana deambulando de un lado para otro. Hizo la compra –no pudo evitar imaginarse las risas de Merle al verle elegir detergente para la lavadora– lavó la camioneta, con lo cual recuperó parte de su masculinidad perdida, fue a comer, y justo después se dirigió a casa para llamar a Beth y acordar la hora.

Se sintió como un quinceañero cuando se le aceleró el corazón al oír que se descolgaba el teléfono.

— ¿Diga? —se le cayó el alma a los pies al escuchar una voz masculina, terriblemente familiar y suave. Por un momento había creído que Hershel mantendría la clínica abierta en época navideña. A punto estuvo de colgar—. ¿Diga?

—Eh, sí —tartamudeó—, soy yo.

— ¡Ah, hola Daryl! —Le saludó alegremente el anciano—. ¿Qué tal todo?

—Bien, todo bien.

— ¿Vendrás mañana, verdad? Shawn traerá a Julie y Maggie a Glenn. Beth dice que preparará algo especial.

—Claro, claro que iré —Daryl se sentía como si acabara de conocer al patriarca de los Greene, tímido e inseguro de qué decir.

—Bueno, ¿y a qué se debe tu llamada?

Se le atragantaron las palabras. No sabía qué decir. La opción "he quedado con tu hija pequeña porque le he pedido una cita" no le parecía la más válida.

— ¿Está Beth por ahí? —dijo solamente, esperando que no hiciera más preguntas. Se hizo el silencio unos segundos.

—Sí, sí, está aquí mismo, espera —respondió al fin Hershel—. Ahora lo coge. Me alegro de oír de ti, Daryl. Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana —contestó rápidamente, sintiendo cómo sus hombros se relajaban de puro alivio. Unos instantes más tarde, la conocida voz de Beth le tomó por sorpresa.

—Hola —le saludó ella con tono suave.

—Hola —respondió él. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante medio minuto aproximadamente. Si no se estaba comportando como un crío de catorce años, entonces estaba siendo simplemente un gilipollas—. Ayer se me olvidó decirte a qué hora iba a buscarte. Iría por ti a las… ¿ocho?

— ¿Ocho? Sí, claro — afirmó ella.

—Bien —dijo Daryl.

—Bien —alargó la conversación Beth. Ninguno de los dos quería colgar, pero era como si de pronto ya no tuvieran nada que decirse, lo cual era casi imposible tratándose de Beth—. Hasta esta noche, entonces.

—Hasta esta noche.

—Y Daryl —saltó ella rápidamente.

— ¿Sí?

—Tengo muchas ganas —dijo, antes de colgar abruptamente. Daryl colgó, algo sorprendido, antes de soltar un bufido. Aquella chica no era normal.

A las ocho menos tres minutos Daryl aparcó la camioneta frente a la granja de los Greene, como había hecho tantas veces antes. Esta vez, sin embargo, era completamente distinto. Abrió la puerta con torpeza, como si no estuviera más que acostumbrado a aquellas bisagras semi destrozadas, mientras forcejeaba para cerrarla de nuevo. Tragó en grueso y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Se preguntó qué debía decir si le abría la puerta Hershel. O si lo hacía Maggie. No sabía exactamente a qué hora del día llegaría su amiga a la granja. ¿Y si era Shawn? Daryl nunca se había considerado un tipo débil, y si era necesario era capaz de defenderse y repartir como el que más, pero no le apetecía que el hermano mayor de Beth le partiera la cara.

_Sólo sois amigos_, se recordó de pronto. Y era cierto. ¿Por qué alguien iba a ver raro que saliera a cenar con una amiga? ¿No había salido mil veces antes a cenar con Maggie y nadie había insinuado nada, más allá de las típicas sonrisas esperanzadas de Annette y Hershel? Con ese pensamiento, se tranquilizó lo suficiente para alzar la mano y pulsar el botón del timbre. El zumbido vibró a través de las paredes de la casa, llegando hasta sus propios oídos. Poco después, el sonido de pasitos apresurados le indicó que no era Hershel el que abriría la puerta. Para Daryl, no hubo palabras para describir el inmenso alivio que sentía.

La puerta se abrió con un chasquido, y al momento apareció la pequeña figura de Beth bajo el marco, sonriendo como si fueran a Disneylandia.

— ¡Hola! —le saludó ella alegremente—. Qué puntual.

Daryl asintió, la incomodidad haciendo mella en él.

—Bueno, ¿nos vamos? —su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando él volvió a asentir—. Vale.

Beth se apartó un segundo para coger el bolso del mueble de la entrada, y cuando salió, Daryl sintió que se había quedado un segundo sin respiración. No intercambiaron ni una palabra mientras entraban en el coche y arrancaba. Salieron del terreno de la granja en el mismo estado, hasta que llegó un momento en el que Beth se giró, con ambas cejas alzadas:

—Daryl.

— ¿Mm?

—Puedes respirar —dijo, y se rio. Y Daryl no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse de pura vergüenza, obligándose a sí mismo a relajarse al mismo tiempo—. ¿Qué tal el día?

* * *

El resto de la cita fue casi como los días que habían estado saliendo juntos como amigos, pero de una forma totalmente distinta. Era como tener deja vu y al mismo tiempo no recordar nada como aquello.

Beth entrelazó sus manos en un momento determinado de la noche sin razón alguna, y Daryl se envalentonó lo suficiente como para cubrir la suya por una vez y acariciar con cuidado sus nudillos con el pulgar. Beth sonrió ante el contacto, sorprendida y a la vez feliz porque se atreviera a hacer algo más que limitarse a dejar que sus manos se tocaran.

Aquella noche, cuando el reloj marcó las once y media, Daryl volvió a aparcar la camioneta frente a la granja de los Greene y la acompañó hasta el porche. Fue como vivir la adolescencia que nunca había tenido quince años después. Ella le miró, jugueteando con las llaves, como si no quisiera irse, hasta que finalmente él se acercó y le robó – si es que se le puede llamar robo a algo que la otra persona está deseando que se le quite – un casto beso en los labios que duró apenas un segundo, pero lo suficiente para que Beth se sonrojara, como si ella no le hubiera besado con mucha más intensidad no hace mucho justo después de haberle abofeteado. Era algo que a veces le confundía: en un momento pasaba de ser la Beth pajarito, la Beth que él había conocido hacía dos años, tímida, dulce y alegre, a convertirse en un fénix en llamas que parecía arder con todo. Susurró un buenas noches y entró, dejando a Daryl sin más compañía que el viento silbante y el ulular de un búho solitario.

Su segunda cita fue un día después de Navidad, cuando nadie tenía ganas de hacer preguntas de a dónde iba Beth, y no hicieron más que ir a un bar, uno no muy recomendable, pero uno en el que el camarero miraba hacia otro lado por una pequeña propina. Fue la primera vez que Beth probaba la cerveza – en realidad, la primera vez que tomaba alcohol de cualquier tipo – y el sólo acercarse la hizo estornudar de una forma que Daryl encontró adorable. Ella le miró, frunciendo el ceño como si estuviera ofendida:

— ¿De qué te ríes? —dijo, y tomó un buen sorbo de golpe, intentando disimular la mueca de desagrado ante el sabor, mientras que Daryl trataba de esconder la sonrisa que estaba a punto de convertirse en carcajada. Beth se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano y tomó otro sorbo, esta vez más pequeño—. No está tan mal.

Y aquella noche, cuando Daryl apagó el motor frente a su puerta, como había hecho dos noches antes, no salió inmediatamente. Le tendió el pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo turquesa y evitó su mirada mientras ella lo desenvolvía con cariño. Le miró con los ojos de par en par, la boca haciendo una "o" perfecta, antes de trocarse en sonrisa.

—Es precioso, Daryl —dijo, sosteniendo en alto la pulsera plateada para que le diera la luz de la luna. Le giró sobre su dedo mientras veía los dijes que había en ella: una clave de sol, una corchea y una doble corchea que iban en el mismo orden a lo largo de toda la pulsera.

—No es nada —gruñó él, sin atreverse a mirarla.

—Sí que lo es. Me encanta —sonrió aún más ella. Finalmente, Daryl alzó la vista. Ella le observaba, con esa leve sonrisa pendiendo de sus labios, alargando la mano para acariciarle la mejilla con cuidado. Fue el contacto más íntimo que habían tenido hasta el momento, mucho más íntimo que los tímidos besos que le había dado de vez en cuando. Él colocó la suya encima, y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, sus labios sellaban los de ella con suavidad. Esta vez no se limitó a un ligero beso. Ella abrió la boca y en el instante en que la punta de su lengua rozó sus labios, el corazón pudo habérsele salido sin problemas. Era como si tuviera quince años otra vez. Daryl sentía que estaba casi levitando: se incorporó en el asiento para acercarla más a él, hasta que la tuvo prácticamente sentada en su regazo. Ella entrelazó las manos en su nuca mientras profundizaba el beso, mientras él dejaba que sus manos vagaran por su espalda con suavidad. La oyó suspirar cuando finalmente se separaron. Sus ojos estaban radiantes de felicidad.

—El mejor regalo de navidad de la historia —susurró, antes de echarse a reír. Daryl sonrió y la apretó más contra él, tratando de separarla del incómodo volante. Permanecieron así unos minutos, con la cabeza de ella apoyada sobre su hombro mientras él dejaba su mejilla reposar contra su coronilla.

Fue entonces cuando Daryl levantó los párpados lo justo para ver la débil luz del reloj: la una menos veinte.

—Joder, Beth, es tardísimo —susurró, como si estuvieran dentro de la casa. Beth murmuró algo, pero no se movió—. Deberías entrar.

—Me gusta estar aquí —refunfuñó, apartándose de su hombro para mirarle a los ojos—. No quiero irme aún.

—Tu hermana te va a matar.

—Está por ahí con Glenn.

—Entonces tu padre —replicó él débilmente, sin querer que se marchara.

Beth le miró unos segundos antes de suspirar, resignada, y levantarse del regazo de Daryl. Aún tenía la cajita con la pulsera en ella cuando se reacomodó en el asiento.

—Buenas noches —dijo ella, antes de acercarse a por un último beso de despedida. Fue igual de casto que los anteriores, y fue entonces cuando Daryl se dio cuenta de otra cosa: no sería capaz de volver a contentarse con esos inocentes roces de labios.

Uy, uy... el primer beso beso. La verdad es que siempre me he imaginado a Daryl como un hombre "torpe" y que no tiene mucha iniciativa romántica, y a Beth como a una chica tímida pero para nada tonta. Así que no me imaginaba que en la primera cita se besarían apasionadamente ni nada así...

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Si os ha gustado dejad un review!

¡Un abrazo!


	7. Chapter 7

El día de año nuevo llegó para Daryl con una resaca increíble. Llevaba bastante sin emborracharse de aquella manera, pero Maggie le había hecho el lío de una forma que él no recordaba que fuera capaz: "un par de copas y nos volvemos", le había asegurado ella. Y él la había creído, claro. ¿Por qué no?, se dijo. Y el par de copas había llevado a la cerveza, y de ahí a los chupitos. Daryl ya no recordaba mucho más. Todo eran luces y sonidos que se mezclaban en su cabeza sin ton ni son, imposibles de conectar.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, como si pesaran toneladas, y rodó hacia un lado de la cama para ver la hora. Casi mediodía.

—Me cago en la… —maldijo mientras se ponía en pie a toda prisa. No fue hasta que estuvo en la ducha bajo el chorro de agua tibia que se dio cuenta que no se había desvestido. Se quitó los pantalones y los calzoncillos empapados y los dejó en el suelo, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que recogería al volver. Había quedado con Beth para ir a comer y no le apetecía enseñarle aún su lado más resacoso.

De modo que intentó parecer presentable, o al menos un ser vivo, y se vistió todo lo más rápidamente que pudo antes de montarse en la Triumph y dirigirse hacia la granja de los Greene.

— ¿Daryl? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Daryl estaba tan absorto en su propia nube de alcoholismo caducado que no había caído en la cuenta de que Maggie estaría durmiendo la borrachera en su casa, como la gente normal. Se quedó paralizado bajo el marco de la puerta, observando a su amiga frotándose los ojos, aún muerta de sueño.

—Eh… yo…

— ¿Daryl? Pensaba que no ibas a venir —oyó que la pequeña de los Greene se acercaba por detrás de su hermana—. Nos vamos ya, ¿no?

Daryl asintió, sin saber qué otra cosa decir. Maggie se giró mientras su hermanita cogía el bolso y pasaba por su lado para llegar hasta él.

— ¿Alguien va a explicarme qué pasa aquí? ¿A dónde vas, Beth?

—Vamos a comer —explicó con naturalidad.

—Juntos —añadió incrédula Maggie.

—Juntos —repitió Beth, como si estuviera explicándole algo a alguien muy cortito.

—Pero yo…

—Volveré temprano, te lo prometo —se inclinó y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, arrastrando a Daryl lejos de Maggie antes de que ésta pudiera empezar con el interrogatorio. Una vez estuvieron a una distancia prudencial de la granja de los Greene y de la sarta de preguntas, Beth se acercó a él y le rodeó todo lo humanamente con sus brazos, enterrando al cara en su pecho—. Feliz año nuevo, por cierto.

Daryl le dio un beso en el pelo.

—Feliz año nuevo. ¿Fue mal después de que nos marcháramos?

Beth resopló contra su camisa.

—Ni te lo imaginas. Mi padre y Shawn no dejaron de hablar durante toda la noche y he descubierto que odio a Julie. No creo que sea capaz de ir a su boda —rio—. Tuviste suerte de no estar.

—Supongo que sí —se encogió de hombros. Beth levantó una ceja, curiosa.

— ¿Y vosotros qué hicisteis anoche?

—Beber —respondió Daryl con sinceridad—. Beber hasta no recordar nada.

—Vaya, qué divertido —comentó Beth—. Me muero de hambre, ¿a dónde vamos?

Se decidieron por un restaurante familiar, uno de los pocos que había en el pueblo. Daryl aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse al hecho de que allí todos se conocieran, pero Beth se sentía como pez en el agua. Iba caminando por la calle y saludando amistosamente a todo el mundo. La mayoría de la gente ya sabía que Daryl se relacionaba con los Greene, pero eso, por supuesto, no le evitaba más de una mirada llena de temor al pasar. Daryl jamás conseguiría adaptarse a un pueblo tan pequeño y familiar, pero no por ello dejaba de ir allí. No encajaba, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía extraño cuando no estaba por allí. Cuestión de tradición, suponía él.

Almorzaron en bastante soledad, dado que no había apenas nadie. La mayoría de la gente estaba en sus casas, comiendo en familia por año nuevo. Era prácticamente una norma. Daryl lo sabía, y los habitantes del pueblo también. Es por eso que los camareros miraban con asombro a Beth, la chica buena del pueblo. Ni siquiera se molestaban en disimular que estaban cuchicheando sobre ellos. A Daryl le fastidiaba, pero si Beth se dio cuenta de este hecho, no lo demostró.

— ¿No te molesta? —terminó por preguntarle Daryl. Beth se limpió la boca delicadamente con la servilleta y le miró con calma, antes de negar con la cabeza—. No sé de qué coño están hablando.

—De cualquier cosa. Es año nuevo, es un sitio pequeño y la gente se aburre. Es normal, Daryl. Relájate —trató de razonar Beth. Daryl refunfuñó un poco más por lo bajo antes de continuar comiendo. Una sola mirada asesina fue suficiente para que los susurros cesaran al instante y ambas mujeres se pusieran a limpiar inmediatamente. Beth no pudo ocultar lo mucho que le divertía aquello.

No fue hasta media tarde que la llevó a casa. Beth tenía que estudiar para un examen, y Daryl necesitaba meterse en la cama para hibernar hasta el día siguiente como mínimo. La dejó en la puerta de la granja, como siempre, pero esta vez se negó a darle su despedida habitual. Temía que un miembro de la familia Greene pudiera salir y verles. Pero entonces Beth sonrió y se acercó para darle un beso en la comisura de los labios, casi como si fuera accidental, antes de marcharse. Daryl la vio caminar hasta su puerta, entrar en la casa y desaparecer en su interior. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y observó el cielo de Georgia, mientras pensaba en el berenjenal en el que se estaba metiendo.

Maggie no tardó mucho en adivinar que algo raro pasaba allí. De hecho, tardó un día más. A la mañana siguiente, se presentó sin previo aviso en su casa hecha una furia. Daryl se dedicó a dar vueltas por la casa, haciendo como que ordenaba aquel caos, mientras ella seguía soltando bombarderos de furia Greene:

— ¿Pero qué coño estabas pensando, Daryl? ¿En serio? —Al ver que él no contestaba, su enfado iba en aumento—. ¿Creías que no me enteraría, es eso?

— ¿Enterarte de qué, Maggie? —Le preguntó Daryl, cansado de sus voces—. Porque no hay nada de lo que enterarse —Maggie pareció quedarse descolocada por la pregunta unos segundos antes de volver al ring:

—No me trates como si fuera tonta, Daryl.

Daryl la miró unos instantes antes de apartar la vista. Sí que se sentía un poco traidor: Maggie era su mejor amiga, y la primera persona que se había preocupado por él, sin contar a Merle y a su extraño sentido del amor fraternal, claro está. Era casi como si estuviera rompiendo el código de los chicos con ella: jamás salir con las hermanas de tu amigo. Mucho menos si son las hermanas pequeñas.

Pero Beth y él no estaban saliendo.

Sí, era cierto que salían juntos a comer, a dar una vuelta o a pasar la tarde juntos sin más, pero no _salían_. No iban al cine, ni compartían helados, ni daban largos paseos cogidos de la mano (bueno, eso puede que sí), ni se decían cursiladas. Simplemente hacían todo lo que hacían antes, pero esta vez aderezado con un poco más de _cariño_. Y eh, Daryl no iba a quejarse si Beth se acercaba a besarle, ni ella tampoco si él la acercaba más y más hasta que no había forma de pegarse.

Bueno, quizás no estaban saliendo, pero sí que le estaba mintiendo a Maggie. No directamente, pero sí por omisión.

—Nunca te he tomado por tonta, Mags —dijo finalmente.

—Entonces no me digas que no hay nada que contar, Daryl —replicó—. No me sueltes esa mierda y te quedes tan tranquilo. Dime la verdad, sólo eso.

Daryl suspiró, al tiempo que soltaba un enorme mapa encima de la cama, recordándose a sí mismo que tenía que plegarlo en cuanto tuviera cinco segundos libres en los que dormir no fuera la opción más apetecible. Se giró y enfrentó su mirada. Le sorprendió lo mucho que se parecían los ojos de Maggie a los de su hermana. Variaban tanto en el color como en la forma y el tamaño, pero ambos parecían arder en cuanto estaban enfadadas. En su caso, parecía más herida que otra cosa.

—No es asunto tuyo —contestó sin más. Era cierto, pero igualmente fue como confesárselo. Maggie abrió mucho los ojos antes de fruncir el ceño en preocupación.

—Y… y tú… ¿ella y tú…?

—Joder, Maggie, no —saltó Daryl, horrorizado—. No voy a contarte nada.

Maggie le miró unos instantes y luego se llevó las manos a la cara.

—Dios.

Daryl temió que Maggie intentara partirle la cara. Estaba seguro de que podría mandarla al suelo antes de que pudiera hacer el intento, pero no quería. No quería pelearse con su mejor amiga, no quería que le odiara porque fuera tan imbécil de no quedarse quietecito.

—Lo siento —fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir, aunque tampoco sabía muy bien por qué. ¿Qué era lo que sentía? ¿Salir con Beth? ¿No habérselo contado? ¿Ambas cosas? Maggie pareció estar preguntándose lo mismo, porque levantó la cara de sus manos y le miró:

— ¿Lo sientes?

—Tendría que habértelo dicho.

—Sí.

—Lo siento —repitió.

—No lo hagas —replicó entonces ella, dejando al cazador aún más confundido. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de hablar—. Desde que mi madre murió no había visto a Beth tan… no lo sé, tan bien. Sé que parezco la peor hermana del mundo, y seguramente lo sea. La dejé tirada cuando estaba pasándolo mal por lo de mi madre y me largué a la universidad. Y tú… bueno, tú la haces feliz, eso está claro. Con esto no digo que me parezca genial que salgáis —añadió en tono severo—, me parece muy raro, dudo que me termine de acostumbrar, pero… en fin, Beth es mayorcita para tomar sus decisiones, y tú eres mi mejor amigo. Así que si os gustáis, no seré yo la que me oponga.

Daryl sonrió, agradecido por el gesto de su amiga. Entonces Maggie se acercó y le dio una palmada en el hombro con tanta fuerza que le desestabilizó.

—Pero si le haces daño —le advirtió, cambiando el tono—, si me entero que has sido un capullo con ella y que has sacado todo el material Dixon a relucir contra mi hermana pequeña, te juro que te mato.

Y entonces se echó a reír, consiguiendo que Daryl se uniera a ella, aunque éste con más preocupación en su interior tras aquello.

* * *

El resto de la familia Greene se tomó aquello con una sorprendente tranquilidad. Shawn miró seriamente a Daryl durante unos instantes, antes de levantarse – en ese momento Daryl temió que no fuera Maggie la destinada a partirle la boca – y abrazarle, casi como si quisiera asfixiarle. Daryl trató de respirar, al tiempo que le daba unos no muy delicados golpes en la espalda para aliviar la presión que le causaba el mayor de los Greene. Beth y Maggie se reían discretamente al fondo de la habitación, mientras que Julie iba a darle la enhorabuena, como si acabaran de anunciar que se prometían.

Hershel no dijo nada, ni para dar la "bendición" a lo que fuera que tenían, ni para objetar. Sin embargo, cuando su niña se acercó a él para darle un beso en la mejilla, él sonrió con dulzura, acercando más a su hijita hasta que casi estuvo en su regazo, como cuando era pequeña.

El anciano se acercó a Daryl, cuando ya se marchaba con Maggie. Beth se despidió de él con un suave beso en la mejilla, procurando no tentar su suerte demasiado.

—Hijo, ¿podemos hablar? —le dijo el hombro, apoyando una mano en su hombro. Daryl asintió, al tiempo que Maggie se dirigía al coche discretamente, esperando a que terminaran su charla—. Será solo un momento.

Pero Hershel se dirigió a la mecedora del porche y se sentó, dejando escapar un quejido al hacerlo. Agitó la mano, en un intento de quitarle importancia, cuando Daryl frunció el ceño en preocupación.

—No es nada, no es nada —le aseguró él, señalando a la mecedora que había a su lado. Daryl se sentó y esperó, como si fuera un alumno al que el profesor va a dictar su castigo—. Supongo que no tiene sentido andarse por las ramas, Daryl.

—No—afirmó Daryl.

—Dios tiene maneras curiosas de enseñarnos el camino —Daryl se preguntó si aquello era una excusa para evangelizarle, pero se cuidó de hacer comentarios—. Conocí a Josephine cuando tenía casi treinta años. Ella tenía diecinueve. Jamás olvidaré la charla que me dio su padre. Fue un aviso en toda regla: le hacía daño a su niña, y él probaría su escopeta conmigo.

Daryl tragó en grueso.

—Josephine me dio tres hijos maravillosos y me salvó de las profundidades de una botella de whisky antes de irse con Él. Y me pregunto qué habría pasado si hubiera pasado si me hubiera acobardado ante su padre, si hubiera temido que aquello no llegara a ningún lado. Seguramente ninguno de los dos estaríamos aquí hoy… mi Bethy no estaría aquí. Los caminos del Señor son misteriosos, Daryl, y no siempre fáciles de entender. Pero estoy seguro de que algún día, Él me hará comprender. Dios es generoso y me dio tres hijos, pero ahora tengo cuatro.

Hershel alargó la mano y le apretó el hombro.

—Eso no significa que yo no pueda usar la escopeta —dijo, alzando una ceja—. Cuídala.

Daryl asintió enérgicamente, sin saber qué contestar. Se puso en pie, le estrechó la mano a Hershel y se metió en el coche, tratando de deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Maggie le miró unos segundos, pero no dijo nada. A veces el silencio es más confeso que las mismas palabras.

* * *

¡Prometo que he intentado mantener el ritmo de un solo cap al día hasta el domingo, pero es que me gusta taaanto actualizar...! Además, no sé si mañana tendré tiempo, así que aquí está.

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Si os ha gustado dejad review!

¡Un abrazo!


	8. Chapter 8

Conforme pasaron las semanas, _aquello_ que tenían fue cobrando forma. Daryl ya casi se sentía capaz de tomarla de la mano por la calle y besarla sin preocuparse por si alguien les veía – aunque procuraba no hacerlo demasiado a menudo, pues las demostraciones públicas de afecto nunca habían sido plato de buen gusto para él – pero al menos ya no tenía ese peso sobre los hombros, esa culpabilidad de si Beth estaría sintiéndose utilizada. Podía ir a buscarla a su casa y dejarla en la puerta sin la tensión constante de tener que vigilar quién estaba por los alrededores, quién les vería. Era como un soplo de aire fresco para ambos.

Tres meses después, acudieron como una pareja formal a la boda de Shawn y Julie. La familia Greene al completo sabía de la existencia de Daryl, pero eso no evitó que fuera pasando de mano en mano como si fuera un muñeco de exposición, siendo objeto de comentarios, en su mayoría, bastante agradables, sobre el "nuevo novio de Bethy". Daryl aguantó el tipo y se dejó manosear, por lo que la valoración en general fue buena. Estaba en manos de la tía Irma y de sus amigas cuando Beth hizo acto de presencia, rodeándole por la espalda.

— ¿Puedo robároslo diez minutos? —sonrió ella.

— ¡Claro, hija! Muy guapo tu novio, muy, muy guapo —asintió la anciana, encantada de la vida. Beth se echó a reír al advertir el sonrojo de Daryl.

—Sí, es verdad —añadió Beth, antes de tomarle de la mano y alejarle de la multitud. Daryl se relajó automáticamente, pero volvió a tensarse en cuanto notó que tenía las manos apoyadas en su cintura y que ella tenía las manos entrelazadas en su cuello.

—Yo no…

—Venga, sólo un baile —pidió con voz suplicante, haciendo un falso pucherito—. ¿Qué ha pasado con la hospitalidad sureña?

—Me parece que los Greene no tenéis muy claro el concepto de hospitalidad sureña— murmuró Daryl, pero finalmente cedió. Era incómodo y torpe, tener que dar pasos en un compás que no comprendía, pero ella se limitaba a guiarle con suavidad, riendo y tratando de lograr que se relajara, aunque no lo consiguió hasta que el baile no terminó. Sin embargo, Beth pareció satisfecha con aquella breve participación, porque le acercó aún más a ella y le dijo que no quería seguir más tiempo allí.

Salieron discretamente y atravesaron el parking con rapidez. No tardaron en llegar a lo que parecía ser la arboleda que rodeaba el enorme salón de celebraciones.

—Recuerdo este sitio de cuando era pequeña. Otis y Patricia se casaron aquí —comentó ella—. Me escabullí con los demás niños en cuanto pudimos y acabamos junto al lago.

— ¿Qué la-? —Daryl calló al ver el lago frente a ellos. Beth le soltó la mano y se sentó en la hierba, dando golpecitos en la tierra para instarle a que se sentara a su lado. El titubeó antes de hacerlo.

Beth llevaba un vestido muy parecido al que le había visto años atrás, del mismo tono azul cielo, aunque era de un corte más elegante y adecuado para una boda en lugar de para una misa. Tenía el pelo suelto, cuidadosamente peinado hacia un lado, y se había maquillado muy poco, lo justo para resaltar sus facciones y sus ojos. A Daryl le sorprendía pensar que aquella chica era _su_ chica. Como si no fuera real que alguien como ella quisiera estar con él.

Pero era real. El roce de sus labios contra los suyos así lo confirmaba. La apretó más contra él, hasta que estuvieron prácticamente tumbados sobre la hierba, él encima de ella, besándola con tal pasión que creyó que se quedaría sin aliento si continuaba así mucho rato. Beth, por su parte, no parecía dispuesta a dejarle marchar tan fácilmente: le rodeó con los brazos tan pronto como él se apartó para permitirle respirar.

—Beth… —logró decir entre besos—, Beth —repitió. Le costaba ordenar sus pensamientos con claridad, ahora que ella tenía sus manos vagando por su espalda, ahora que sus propias manos recorrían casi con devoción cada centímetro de su suave piel al descubierto. En aquella oscuridad, el tacto era su única guía. Se paralizó al darse cuenta de que sus dedos habían alcanzado el final de su falda, de que estaba rozando cuidadosamente el interior de su muslo derecho. Beth gimió con suavidad ante el contacto, pero Daryl se apartó.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella en voz baja, como si al levantar la voz pudiera romper el entorno que habían creado. Daryl negó con la cabeza.

—Esto… no está bien —dijo, quitándose de encima y dejándose caer a su lado, en la hierba. Beth se apoyó sobre un codo y se giró hacia él, mirándole con expresión confundida.

—Claro que sí —respondió ella, acariciándole la barbilla suavemente. Dejó reposar la mano en su mejilla y se acercó para darle un ligero beso, pero eso no hizo que Daryl se destensara—. Daryl, tranquilo. Sólo soy yo.

—Ése es el problema —dijo él, tratando de apartarse con la máxima delicadeza posible. Fue casi como si la hubiera empujado, a juzgar por la mirada dolida que le lanzó, pero decidió no presionarle. Se dejó caer de nuevo en la hierba, y ambos permanecieron en silencio, con la vista clavada en el cielo nocturno.

—Daryl —murmuró ella tras unos minutos—, ¿qué estamos haciendo?

Él no contestó. En su lugar, prefirió contemplar las estrellas un poco más, preguntándose cuánto tardaría ella en abandonar este estado de tolerancia silenciosa tan inusual en ella.

Esta fase no tardó en finalizar. La sintió moverse a su lado, volver a inclinarse hacia él. Incluso en la oscuridad, podía ver sus ojos brillando con cierta inseguridad.

—Soy muy mayor para ti—dijo finalmente él, sin atreverse aún a mirarla.

—No eres tan mayor, Daryl. Sabes que te lo digo para enfadarte —trató de razonar ella, pero él negó con la cabeza.

—Beth, podría ser tu padre. Tú tienes dieciocho años, toda la vida por delante. Irás a la universidad y conocerás a más tíos de tu edad con los que puedas hacer todo _esto_ —respondió él, haciendo especial énfasis en la última palabra—. Yo no puedo quitártelo.

Las palabras se escaparon de su boca antes de que pudiera siquiera pensarlas un segundo. Era casi como si todo lo que llevaba meses guardándose acabara de salir de pronto entre todos aquellos besos.

Beth le miró como si le estuviera gastando una broma de mal gusto.

—Mi familia te adora. Me da igual la edad que tengas, y… no quiero conocer a otros mil chicos de mi edad. Quiero estar contigo —dijo ella, pero él no reaccionó. Tragó aire, casi temblando—. Te quiero.

Daryl giró la cabeza y la miró. El pelo le caía sobre los hombros, con las puntas rozando el suelo, y los ojos le brillaban por las lágrimas. Deseó no haber abierto la boca. Deseó haber seguido besándola y llegar hasta donde fuera que aquello tuviera que llegar. De veras que deseó poder ir atrás en el tiempo, pero no podía. Había abierto la caja de Pandora y tendría que pagar las consecuencias.

Los segundos pasaron mientras ella aguardaba su respuesta. Vio cómo el suave brillo de esperanza en sus ojos se iba apagando lentamente, al tiempo que su cuerpo se apartaba más y más del suyo. Daryl sintió que la temperatura bajaba varios grados de golpe, y fue como si la humedad de la hierba acabara de calarle hasta los huesos.

Beth se puso en pie de golpe y comenzó a limpiarse la parte de atrás del vestido frenéticamente, evitando a toda costa que sus ojos se encontraran.

—Beth —la llamó él, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—Soy una estúpida —murmuró ella. Dejó caer los brazos laxos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, con la barbilla golpeando en su pecho, y exhaló profundamente, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas, supuso Daryl. Alzó la mano para alcanzar la de ella, pero se libró de su toque y retrocedió, mientras terminaba de arreglarse la falda—. Perdona. Necesito respirar.

Y antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada para pararla, ella ya se había marchado de allí a toda velocidad. Daryl se levantó y comenzó a correr.

La encontró llegando al límite del parking, a punto de adentrarse en los servicios. La cogió por el antebrazo para obligarla a girarse y encararle, pero se le cayó el alma a los pies al comprobar que estaba llorando a lágrima viva.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella, con un tono más rudo del que pretendía, porque se encogió en sí misma al instante siguiente. Daryl no se amedrentó, pero se sintió como una mierda.

—Lo siento.

— ¿Lo sientes? —Se libró de su agarre con brusquedad y se limpió las lágrimas—. Yo también lo siento, Daryl. Siento haber pasado meses saliendo con alguien que se acobarda a la primera de cambio.

—No es fácil.

—Ah, ¿y para mí sí? —restalló ella, dejando que las lágrimas volvieran a salir libremente—. Yo también estoy asustada. Nunca he estado así con alguien. Nunca me he sentido así por nadie, así de insegura de que te canses y te marches, o de que no me quieras como yo te quiero a ti. Y parece que tenía razón, porque yo…

Se le quebró la voz al instante y enterró la cara en las manos, sollozando silenciosamente, con los hombros temblorosos como única prueba delatora.

—Daryl, ¿qué le has hecho? —oyó que gritaba Maggie desde el otro lado de la acera. La vio acercarse a toda velocidad y sujetar a Beth con suavidad—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Yo… —trató de explicarse él, pero la mirada de Maggie le dejó mudo. Jamás la había visto así de enfadada.

—Déjalo estar, Maggie —saltó Beth, apartándose lentamente de su hermana. Maggie la miró, confundida—. No es culpa suya. Es una tontería.

— ¿Una tontería? —repitió incrédula ella. Beth asintió y trató de sonreír para calmarla.

—Sí, de veras. Sólo necesito un poco de agua —dijo, instándola a marcharse con una más que significativa mirada. Maggie volvió a taladrarle con la suya antes de asentir y darse media vuelta hacia el salón de celebraciones.

Daryl permaneció en silencio mientras ella trataba de limpiarse sin éxito la cara. Daryl rebuscó en su bolsillo y le entregó su pañuelo de tela.

— ¿Qué? —no pudo evitar preguntar, cuando Beth comenzó a reír levemente. Había intentado comprender a las chicas Greene por todos los medios, pero no había manera. Y si no, que viniera alguien y le explicara por qué la chica a la que acababa de hacer llorar estaba riéndose ahora porque le entregara un pañuelo. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba un poco molesto por no enterarse de qué iba la cosa.

—Siempre me lo das cuando nos enfadamos —murmuró ella, casi como si se lo dijera al pañuelo. Entonces lo comprendió: era el mismo que había hecho hacía ya casi un año en su pelea de la gasolinera. Parecía haber pasado una vida desde entonces. Se lo quedó mirando unos instantes antes de doblarlo y levantar la cabeza. Daryl supo que tenía que decir algo ya o la perdería definitivamente.

—No sé muy bien… —comenzó, antes de cortarse en seco. Tenía que ser sincero, pero no _tanto_. La miró de reojo, esperando que ella le pusiera alguna facilidad, pero seguía inmutable, observándole, con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas—. No es que no quiera estar contigo, Beth. Es que no puedo.

—Sí que puedes —replicó ella inmediatamente.

—No, no _puedo_ —insistió él, pero Beth negó con la cabeza—. No soy tan tonto como para no darme cuenta de que no soy lo mejor a lo que puedes aspirar. O que un día te despiertes y veas que estás conmigo, con el paleto amigo de tu hermana que te dobla la edad y que no tiene nada. Dime, ¿por qué coño te quedarías conmigo?

Beth le miró con los ojos muy abiertos unos segundos, casi como si no creyera lo que estaba oyendo. Tragó saliva y clavó la vista en el suelo. Daryl creyó que acabaría hundido en el mismo asfalto que ahora ella observaba. Estaba claro que había entrado en razón e iba a mandarle al infierno. Mejor ahora que cuando ya estuviera demasiado metido en aquello, se dijo, aunque en realidad sabía que ya lo estaba.

—No vuelvas a decir eso jamás —dijo con los dientes apretados—. Nunca más. No vuelvas a decir que no vales nada, que no tienes nada. Eres el mejor hombre que conozco. Eres bueno, y valiente, y divertido, inteligente, generoso, siempre proteges a la gente que te importa, y te preocupas de verdad. Y sí, tienes defectos, eres cabezota, orgulloso, retraído, y si te esfuerzas puedes ser un verdadero capullo, pero me gustas así. No quiero a otra persona. Te quiero a ti.

Daryl no se había dado cuenta de que se había acercado. Simplemente se encontró pegándola a su pecho, hasta que su barbilla chocó contra él, rodeándola fuertemente con los brazos. Beth se mantuvo así, sin tocarle activamente, hasta que le oyó respirar entrecortadamente. Lo cierto es que estaba tratando de tener las lágrimas a raya. Mantuvo la compostura, sin embargo, y la apretó aún más contra su pecho. Entonces ella dejó que sus pequeños brazos vagaran por su espalda hasta asentarse en sus hombros y aferrarse como si fuera el único apoyo en el mundo.

—Eres tonto—susurró ella. Se apartó un poco para mirarle, con ceño fruncido—. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos… ¿cómo se te ocurre?

Daryl fue a responder, pero entonces ella sonrió. La miró, tratando de grabar a fuego cada pequeño detalle de su rostro, antes de atraerla hacia él y besarla con dulzura. Ella le devolvió el beso, todo candor y alegría, y le echó los brazos al cuello. Apoyó su frente contra la de ella cuando se separaron.

—Deberíamos volver —murmuró él.

—Sí, deberíamos —respondió ella—, pero no a la fiesta.

Daryl abrió los ojos y la miró con curiosidad, mientras ella continuaba con aquella deslumbrante sonrisa invadiendo todo su rostro.

Beth le tomó de la mano y le condujo de nuevo al coche, mientras él se dejaba llevar, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago aún mayor.

* * *

Fueron los rayos de sol dándole en plena cara lo que le despertó. Bueno, eso, y una voz suave que le susurraba al oído:

—Casi es mediodía.

Daryl abrió los ojos y se la encontró tumbada a cuatro patas en la cama, con los labios pegados a su oído, curvados en una pequeña sonrisa. Un par de mechones se caían hacia delante y le cosquilleaban la cara. Sonrió levemente antes girar la cabeza. Beth le recibió con un suave beso en los labios, antes de dejarse caer a su lado en el colchón.

Daryl la observó unos instantes: tenía las mejillas encendidas, los ojos le brillaban, cegando el rastro oscuro del maquillaje, y su pelo parecía haber sobrevivido a un huracán. Preciosa.

Sin dejar pasar un instante más, la rodeó con los brazos y la puso encima de él, besándola con menos ternura de la que ella había empleado. Sonrió cuando la escuchó suspirar. Siempre lo hacía cuando la besaba así, y jamás podría cansarse de oírla.

—Buenos días a ti también —logró articular ella cuando se separaron, antes de deshacerse en risas. Apoyó la cabeza en su cuello y le miró de reojo, como si la timidez hubiera reaparecido de golpe—. ¿Cómo has dormido?

—_Muy_ bien —aseguró él, con tanto énfasis que ella se echó a reír. Sonrió y le apartó un mechón de la cara—. ¿Y tú?

Ella suspiró antes de asentir, sin borrar la sonrisa de los labios.

—Nunca había dormido mejor.

Daryl sintió que enrojecía. Se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Y estás…? —Carraspeó una vez más—. ¿Estás bien?

—_Muy_ bien —dijo Beth, como acababa de responder él.

— ¿No te duele?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Un poco, pero… es un dolor _bueno._

Si no estaba seguro antes de estar rojo, ya estaba plenamente convencido. Pero, ¿por qué era él el que se sonrojaba? Era ella la que acababa de soltar aquello como si nada.

—No fue nada. Quiero decir, para ti —se apresuró en añadir Daryl.

—Claro que sí. Me encantó.

—Ni siquiera te…

—Daryl —le cortó ella, ahora ya seria—, me encantó.

Le observó unos segundos antes de inclinarse para besarle.

—Además —continuó cuando se apartó, colocándose completamente encima de él—, tenemos tiempo para practicar.

Daryl sólo tuvo un segundo para asimilar lo que había dicho antes de que Beth volviera a besarle y todos sus pensamientos se evaporaran como el humo.

* * *

Me moría de ganas de subir esto. No he entrado en detalles porque esta parte me gusta demasiado como para arriesgarme a estropearla, pero calma: habrá detalles.

Subo esto YA porque esta tarde todo estudiar. Gracias por todo, vosotras sí que sois increíbles.

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Si os ha gustado dejad review!

¡Un abrazo!


	9. Chapter 9

Daryl no necesitó más de una mirada para darse cuenta de lo que Beth iba a decirle cuando llegó al coche aquél día, un par de meses después. Su cara irradiaba felicidad pura.

— ¡Me han aceptado! —gritó de golpe, ensordeciéndole momentáneamente. Eso no evitó que él la abrazara con tanta fuerza que por un momento temió romperle algo, hasta que ella se apretó aún más contra él cuando vio que aflojaba en su agarre—. No puedo creerlo.

—Yo sí —dijo él, con la nariz enterrada en su pelo—. Tendrían que ser gilipollas para no hacerlo.

—Daryl —le riñó ella levemente, pero sin dejar de sonreír de oreja a oreja. Se acercó y le besó con dulzura—. Estaba tan nerviosa… —soltó una risita—. No me lo creo.

Daryl le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la estrechó una vez más, dejando que su esencia le invadiera. Siempre le relajaba tenerla así, cerca de él, caliente y pequeña contra su cuerpo.

—Te quiero —murmuró sin pensarlo demasiado. La notó tensarse ligeramente antes de apartarse para mirarle a los ojos—. ¿Qué?

—Nunca me lo habías dicho antes —murmuró, algo sorprendida. Daryl bufó, tratando de refrenar la sangre circulando a toda velocidad hacia su cara bajo el intenso escrutinio de sus ojos, y le dedicó una media sonrisa.

—Bueno —dijo, mientras la rodeaba con el brazo para volver a acercarla—, ve acostumbrándote.

No estaba seguro de si algún día sería capaz de acostumbrarse de veras a expresar en voz alta lo que significaba para él, pero estaba dispuesto a decirlo mil veces más si eso significaba que volvería a mirarle con los ojos brillando como si le hubiera regalado la luna.

* * *

El primer semestre transcurrió con normalidad. Ahora que Beth iba a la universidad ya no podían estar juntos tantas horas como antes, pero solían apañárselas para verse aunque fueran cinco minutos.

La mayoría de los días tenía suerte y él acababa al tiempo que ella salía de su turno en su trabajo en una cafetería. Ella le vería al salir y se le iluminaría la cara como si no se esperara que fuera a venir otra vez, como si siempre le sorprendiera que estuviera allí. Dejaría de mirar a su compañera, obviando su parloteo incesante, la despediría con prisas y correría hacia él para abrazarle. Él siempre era capaz de alzarla un par de centímetros del suelo, porque universitaria y todo, seguía siendo tan ligera como un pajarito. Ella reiría y le daría un pequeño beso en los labios antes de subirse a la moto. Irían a casa de Daryl y cenarían allí, hablando de sus días. Beth podía hablar durante toda la cena sobre lo mucho que le encantaba estar en la universidad, sus compañeros y su trabajo, pero él apenas decía nada. Lo cierto es que para él, la única parte reseñable del día la estaba viviendo en aquellos momentos. La mayoría de los días ella conseguía quedarse el resto de la noche, pero había otros en los que tenía que estudiar, en los que no podía permitirse llegar tarde. No es que no confiara en Daryl para llevarla a tiempo, pero sabía que no sería capaz de moverse de la cama si se quedaba, y por mucho que le pesara, quedarse no podía entrar en sus planes. Esos días eran los peores para Daryl: él, que nunca había sido de estar entre grandes multitudes o acercarse a la gente, sentía que su minúscula cama era demasiado grande incluso para él. Era difícil dormir cuando las sábanas olían siempre a ella, y justo cuando alargaba la mano para encontrarla, se topaba con el hueco frío donde ella solía acurrucarse.

Pero en general, y afortunadamente, Beth pasaba más tiempo en casa de Daryl que en la suya propia. Sus padres ya no se preocupaban cuando su pequeña no aparecía después del trabajo. Sabían que estaría con él, así que si necesitaban algo, simplemente llamaban a su casa. Daryl comenzaba a cansarse un poco de este ir y venir constante. No entendía por qué no le decía que fuera a vivir allí sin más. Dios, si ya tenía una copia de las llaves. Simplemente tenía que decírselo y todo estaría bien.

Oh, pero entonces, ¿por qué se le quedaban las palabras atragantadas en la garganta cada vez que intentaba hablar?

No dudaba: quería a Beth y quería que viviera con él. Todo sería mucho más fácil así –y de todas formas, la mitad de sus cosas ya estaban desperdigadas por allí- así que tampoco sería un cambio muy brusco, pero era como si no pudiera vocalizarlo.

Pero entonces aquella noche, Beth se despegó de su abrazo y le miró, la decepción pintada en su rostro, antes de decirle que tenía que irse para estudiar. Y de pronto él no quiso que se marchara. La vio agacharse para buscar su ropa, y entonces se levantó y la sujetó por la cintura, tirándola de nuevo sobre el colchón, besándola con fiereza antes de que ella pudiera decir nada más. Beth abrió la boca casi al instante, como por instinto, y le agarró con tal fuerza que le clavó las cortas uñas en los hombros.

— ¿A qué ha venido eso? —jadeó, sin aliento, una vez sus bocas se separaron.

—Vente a vivir aquí —soltó, con la cara pegada a su cuello. Cuando pasó cerca de un minuto sin respuesta, se apartó para poder mirarla. Se arrepintió al instante: sintió algo parecido a un calambrazo recorriéndole cuando vio que en sus ojos brillaban las lágrimas—. ¿Qué te pasa? Si no quieres, no tienes que…

Pero ella ya había empezado a sollozar, mientras le daba suaves golpes en el pecho para apartarle. Él se quitó de encima y ella enterró la cara entre sus manos, tratando de sofocar las lágrimas. Él no sabía qué hacer: no estaba acostumbrado a consolar a nadie, y mucho menos si no sabía qué era lo que le pasaba.

—No es eso, no es eso… —suspiró profundamente y empezó a secarse las lágrimas. Se volvió y alargó la mano para acariciarle la incipiente barba—. Perdóname, Daryl, es mi culpa. No sabía cómo te lo iba a decir.

El nudo en su estómago iba tensándose cuantos más segundos pasaban sin que ella hablara.

— ¿Decirme qué?

— ¿Te acuerdas de Andrea, la amiga de Maggie? —Daryl tuvo que pensarlo unos segundos antes de asentir—. Su hermana pequeña, Amy, trabaja en una escuela de arte, y tienen un programa muy bueno. No suelen dar muchas becas, así que cuando eché la solicitud lo hice más por la tabarra que me dio Maggie que por nada. No es que creyera que cogerían…

—Pero eso es bueno, Beth —Daryl le limpió las lágrimas con cuidado, antes de pellizcarle la nariz suavemente—. ¿Y qué pasa, está muy lejos? Soy capaz de conducir…

—Está en Nueva York.

La temperatura parecía haber bajado varios grados de golpe. Daryl sabía que debía parecer estúpido, con la boca entreabierta y sin capacidad de hilar dos frases coherentes.

—Quería contártelo, Daryl, pero ni siquiera sabía si iba a aceptar. No sabía qué hacer. Es una oportunidad increíble, pero no quiero que esto se interponga entre nosotros. Ya nos vemos bastante poco entre la universidad y tu trabajo, imagínate si me fuera. No nos veríamos apenas.

—No es que… bueno, yo… —se aclaró la garganta, en un intento de ganar tiempo y poner sus pensamientos en orden—. Beth, deberías aceptar.

Beth agrandó los ojos.

— ¿En serio?

—Es buena oportunidad, ¿no?

—Sí, pero…

—Está claro que quieres ir.

—Es una gran escuela, eso sí… —Beth pareció meditarlo—. Sólo serían un par de meses.

Daryl asintió.

—Nos las apañaremos —dijo, antes de acercarla a él y darle un beso en el pelo. Beth suspiró entre sus brazos y le besó.

—Te quiero —musitó.

—Y yo a ti —respondió él, antes de volver a tumbarla. Beth decidió ignorar, por una vez, a la voz sensata que le decía que tenía que irse a estudiar. Dudaba que pudiera haber memorizado ni una sola palabra si se hubiera marchado.

* * *

Era sábado, y Beth llevaba tres semanas viviendo en Nueva York. Daryl llevaba, por ende, tres semanas sin apenas pegar ojo, y parecía estar empezando a pasarle factura. Gruñó cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar, despertándole del poco sueño que parecía haber conseguido coger. Se dijo que ya pararía, pero quien fuera el que llamaba parecía tener mucho interés en hablar con él. Murmurando entre dientes y refunfuñando, se arrastró fuera de la cama y cogió el teléfono.

— ¿Mm? —ni se molestó en pronunciar una palabra.

— ¿Daryl? ¿Te he despertado? —reconoció la voz de Maggie al instante.

— ¿Tú qué crees?

—Son las doce, pensé que ya estarías en pie —replicó ella.

—Pensaste mal.

—Vaya, estamos gruñones hoy —comentó, divertida. Daryl soltó otro gruñido en respuesta y se frotó los ojos.

— ¿Qué pasa, Mags?

—Quería decírtelo en persona, pero estoy con la tesis y me parece que no voy a poder salir de mi habitación hasta que acabe la carrera, así que…

Daryl se masajeó el puente de la nariz mientras esperaba a que Maggie terminara de darle vueltas al asunto.

—Escúpelo, Greene.

—Me parece que a partir de ahora vas a tener que llamarme Rhee.

Hubo un breve silencio en la línea.

— ¿Eh?

No necesitó verla para saber que había puesto los ojos en blanco.

—El apellido de Glenn.

Otro breve silencio.

—Ah —soltó. Al cabo de dos segundos, algo hizo "clic" en su cabeza soñolienta—. No jodas.

De nuevo, podía imaginársela pegando saltitos en su silla en la habitación de la residencia mientras reía.

— ¿Qué, qué te parece? Maggie Rhee Greene. Suena bien, ¿verdad?

Daryl contuvo su lengua para no soltar algo que pudiera herir sus sentimientos o los de Glenn, a pesar de que él no estaba presente. Le caía lo suficientemente bien como para controlarse.

— ¿Lo sabe Beth? —preguntó.

—Pues claro, bobo —resopló ella—. Casi me deja sorda del grito que ha pegado. Ni yo me lo termino de creer.

—Así que el coreano tiene un par, eh…

—Daryl —dijo, aparentando un tono severo, a pesar de que podía oírla tratando de contener una risita—. Te ahorraré detalles porque sé que no los quieres, pero fue precioso. Pensaba que no me lo iba a pedir nunca.

Daryl bufó.

—Bueno, ahí lo tienes —se calló unos segundos—. Maggie Rhee. Joder, me dan pena vuestros hijos.

—Vete a la mierda, Dixon, no es que tú puedas presumir —dijo ella—. Dixon Greene. A mí sí que me dan pena mis sobrinos.

Hubo un silencio, más incómodo que los anteriores, y fue ella la que retomó la conversación:

—Daryl.

— ¿Qué? —respondió, en un tono más agresivo del que pretendía.

—Beth y tú… ¿estáis bien, verdad?

—Sí, todo bien.

—Me alegro —contestó Maggie cautelosamente. La oyó soltar un suspiro melodramático al otro lado de la línea—. Me parece que tengo que seguir con esta tortura. Ya hablaremos, Dixon —se despidió, en un tono que auguraba la llegada de la Santa Inquisición Greene. Oh, conocía demasiado bien cómo funcionaban aquellas hermanas como para pasarlo por alto.

—Ya hablaremos, Rhee —se despidió él con tono burlón. La oyó resoplar antes de colgar, seguramente volviendo a poner los ojos en blanco. Lo hacía con tanta frecuencia cuando hablaba con él que se sorprendía que aún no se le hubieran salido los ojos de las cuencas.

Se rascó la nuca y se dirigió a la ducha, dispuesto a llamar a Beth en cuanto saliera. Estaba convencido de que el colchón se había expandido el triple ahora que ella no estaba, y se preguntaba si a ella le pasaría lo mismo.

* * *

Odio separarles... lo odio mucho, pero es que es necesario para la historia. Auch, duele casi más que cuando se separaron en TWD... :_(

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Si os ha gustado dejad un review!

¡Un abrazo!


	10. Chapter 10

Pasó un mes y medio, y lo hizo de una forma tan lenta que Daryl se preguntó si el tiempo, al igual que su cama, se había alargado como un chicle. El hecho de que Maggie estuviera a dos semanas de graduarse y sólo a cuatro de casarse no facilitaba las cosas en absoluto. Tenía que soportar a su amiga en tal estado de agitación que simplemente la dejaba parlotear sobre los preparativos, la graduación, el título, el vestido de novia, y sus brevísimas pausas para coger aire antes de ponerse azul. Daryl la quería como si fuera su propia hermana, pero a duras penas podía controlar el impulso de cogerla por los hombros y zarandearla.

Una parte de él, la diminuta y racional, susurraba, no sin cierta maldad, que todo aquello venía de un sentimiento muy simple: envidia. La vida de Maggie estaba a escasas semanas de dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados, mientras que la de él no variaba en lo más mínimo. Era casi como si hubiera retrocedido: ya casi no pasaba tiempo con Maggie por lo ocupada que estaba y por lo insoportable que era estar con ella más de una hora, trabajaba y se marchaba a casa, y lo único que podía salvarle de tirarse de la moto en marcha cuando volvía del taller era saber que podría hablar con Beth.

La joven, por su parte, estaba casi igual de ocupada que su hermana: se pasaba la vida de un lado para otro, y cuando tenía un momento para hablar con él, lo hacía deprisa y sin dejar de moverse. Decía que había comenzado a colaborar en diferentes actividades para subir nota y convalidar asignaturas, y que aunque tuviera el horario hasta los topes, de una forma u otra siempre la liaban para que se uniera a cualquier otra cosa en el último instante. Como resultado, estaba tan estresada que no había podido volver a casa ni siquiera para ayudar a Maggie con los preparativos para la inminente boda. Maggie estaba que echaba chispas.

—Estuvo cerca de quince minutos chillándome sin parar, Daryl —le confió ella—. Solté el teléfono, me fui a la ducha y cuando volví, ella seguía gritando y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que no la estaba escuchando.

—Está como una puta cabra, ya lo sabes.

—Daryl —rió ella al otro lado del teléfono, tratando de sonar severa—. Te echo de menos.

—Yo también —murmuró él, en un tono mucho menos ligero que antes—. Ya queda poco.

—Estaré de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta, te lo prometo.

—Eso es imposible, chica —gruñó él—. Ya me he dado _mucha_ cuenta.

Se hizo el silencio unos instantes antes de que ella volviera a hablar.

—Tengo que colgar, Amy me está buscando otra vez. ¿Te llamo mañana? —Daryl gruñó en respuesta—. Buenas noches. Te quiero.

Beth colgó antes de que él pudiera responder. Cuando soltó el teléfono en la mesa, decidió que aquella noche iba a salir. Si se quedaba en casa se volvería loco.

Así que llamó a Maggie y la convenció para irse a beber algo, como antes.

—Dentro de poco estarás casada y la gente nos mirará mal. Tengamos una despedida de soltera por los viejos tiempos —le dijo, y supo que aceptaría antes incluso de contestar.

—En una hora en el bar de siempre.

Daryl no supo cuántas horas llevaban allí metidos, sólo que, para cuando iban por la quinta ronda, ya se había vuelto a acostumbrar al olor de los bares, a esa extraña mezcla de sudor, cerveza y humo. El calor era lo único que no soportaba demasiado. Se pasó la mano por la cara y miró a su amiga, sentada a su lado en la barra.

— ¿Tú no quieres casarte con Beth? —Daryl tuvo que contenerse para no escupir la cerveza encima de ella.

— ¿Qué puta pregunta es esa?

Maggie se encogió de hombros.

—Lleváis mucho juntos, ¿no? Y bueno, tú no eres un veinteañero. Beth seguramente querrá terminar la carrera y tener el título antes de casarse, pero para entonces tú tendrás… ¿cuántos? ¿Treinta y siete? —Hipó antes de soltar una risita—. Joder, qué viejo eres.

—Gracias —gruñó él, llevándose el botellín de cerveza a los labios.

—Yo creo que sería bonito. Aunque no te veo arrodillándote —Maggie empezó a reírse, pero se cortó al ver la mirada envenenada del cazador—. Perdón, perdón. Venga, ¿por qué no? ¿No vais en serio?

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Yo te lo cuento todo, Dixon —protestó ella.

—Por desgracia.

—Eres un cascarrabias —le dio un golpe en el brazo—. Venga, dime. ¿Por qué no?

Daryl resopló. Sabía que la Maggie borracha era mucho más insistente que la Maggie sobria, y dudaba que su yo borracho fuera capaz de eludirla tan fácilmente.

—El problema es que ella no quiera casarse conmigo.

Se giró y la vio mirándole con los ojos de par en par.

—Creí que eras más inteligente, Dixon —dijo, alzando las cejas—. Mi hermana está loca por ti.

—Ya —murmuró, antes de volver a beber. Maggie suspiró melodramáticamente y dejó la vista posada en el vacío, con los ojos vidriosos por el alcohol.

—No sé, mi hermana es una romántica empedernida —ya empezaba la Maggie divagadora—. Siempre le han gustado ese tipo de cosas. Preparar una boda, vestirse de blanco… a mí también, pero yo tengo una imagen que mantener —sonrió ligeramente—. Seguramente aceptará el trabajo y cuando os mudéis ya podréis vivir juntos como si estuvierais casados, pero yo sé que a ella le haría ilusión tener tu apellido y-

— ¿Qué has dicho? —la interrumpió bruscamente. Maggie se volvió, confusa.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Qué trabajo?

— ¿Qué dices?

—Acabas de decir que Beth aceptará el trabajo. ¿Qué trabajo? —repitió él, tratando de ser paciente con su amiga ebria. Maggie abrió ligeramente los labios, como si acabara de comprenderlo, y sacudió la cabeza de golpe.

—No sé de qué me hablas —replicó rápidamente.

—No te hagas la tonta conmigo, Greene. Ya no puedes escaparte —le dijo, usando el tono más amenazador que tenía. Maggie cerró los ojos con fuerza, en una señal inequívoca de que había metido la pata.

—Le han ofrecido trabajar a medio tiempo dando clases de música a niños pequeños hasta que termine la carrera —se mordió el labio, esperando a ver su reacción—. Se le escapó ayer y ahora se me escapa a mí. Soy una bocazas.

Daryl se levantó de golpe.

—Daryl, espera —le llamó, pero él no se volvió. Salió a toda velocidad hacia el parking y se montó en la moto. Ni siquiera pensó en que llevaba suficiente alcohol en sangre como para que apareciera un camión en mitad de la carretera y se lo llevara por delante, o de que podría acabar detenido en comisaría. Simplemente quería llegar lo antes posible a casa para poder meterse en la cama e hibernar durante un par de años.

Subió las escaleras de tres en tres, con más agilidad de la que esperaba en su estado, y se quedó de piedra al llegar a su planta. Había soñado varias veces con ese momento, pero ahora mismo era lo último que quería ver: a Beth sentada en el rellano, con la espalda apoyada contra su puerta, la vista perdida en un punto al final del pasillo. Se giró al oírle llegar y se le iluminó la cara al instante al verle aparecer.

—Daryl —dijo en voz baja, antes de ponerse en pie de un salto—. Espera, espera.

Vio que llevaba una pequeña magdalena de chocolate en una mano y que estaba rebuscando en el bolsillo, hasta que sacó un mechero. Encendió la vela que tenía la magdalena tras un par de intentos y alargó los brazos, acercándosela.

—Iba a consumirse antes de que llegaras —rio suavemente, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció en cuanto vio su cara—. Daryl, ¿qué pasa?

Daryl ni se molestó en contestar. Abrió la puerta del apartamento y entró. No la cerró, claro: no tenía estómago para hacerle algo así. No tardó en oírla entrar y cerrar ella misma la puerta con cuidado. Se sentía como un capullo, pero temía empezar a gritar de un momento a otro. Estaba demasiado borracho y demasiado cabreado para contenerse.

— ¿Has… has bebido? —preguntó tras él. Daryl resopló.

—Sí. Sí, he bebido. No me digas que no lo sabías —se giró y la miró. Tenía los ojillos abiertos de par en par, observándole en silencio, sorprendida por el tono descarnado de sus palabras.

—Es sólo que hacía mucho que no bebías —musitó ella. Apagó la vela y dejó la magdalena en la mesita de noche. Alargó el brazo para tocarle, pero él se apartó—. Daryl, ¿qué pasa?

—Dímelo tú —gruñó él, sin dignarse a girarse.

—No lo sé —respondió Beth, con la confusión haciendo mella en su voz—. Por favor, dime. ¿Qué ha pasado?

— ¿Por qué coño no vas a preguntarle a Maggie? Ya que sabe más que yo de lo que pasa en tu vida —esta vez sí que se giró. La vio allí plantada, con el dolor pintado en su rostro, un rostro que luego dejó paso a la comprensión, y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—Te lo ha contado —murmuró.

—Sí, me lo ha contado. Estaba un poco ciega para darse cuenta. ¿Así que ahora somos así? ¿No eras tú la que decías que nosotros no nos mentíamos?

—No te he mentido —protestó ella débilmente.

— ¡Y una mierda que no! —exclamó Daryl, pegándole una patada a la mesilla del teléfono, que tembló peligrosamente—. Dime, ¿cuándo te lo dijeron?

Beth se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos. Daryl llegó a pensar que no iba a contestar, hasta que su vocecita se hizo paso a través de la habitación:

—Dos días.

Daryl la miró, pero ella tenía la vista clavada en el suelo. Estaba claro que se sentía avergonzada, pero no sintió pena por ella. Era él al que habían engañado, joder.

—De puta madre —dijo, con una voz más calmada de la que esperaba—. _Genial_.

—Daryl, siento no habértelo contado antes —comenzó ella—. No quería decírtelo por teléfono…

—Pero a Maggie sí —la cortó él. Beth frunció el ceño, dolida.

—Se me escapó.

—Qué casualidad, tuviste cuidado conmigo —escupió él, dejando que el alcohol hablara en su nombre—. ¿Qué? ¿Tienes un novio allí o algo?

Lo dijo sin pensar, pero fue suficiente para encender el fuego en los ojos de Beth.

—No estás en serio.

—Sí —respondió, aunque no era cierto. Ya se estaba arrepintiendo, pero su cabezonería le impedía retirarlo, y menos en un momento así. Beth se adelantó, toda la reticencia anterior olvidada.

— ¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí? ¿Piensas en serio que soy la clase de chica que saldría con alguien sólo para engañarle en cuanto se diera la vuelta? ¿Crees que te engañaría? —no había ni un ápice de debilidad en su voz. Era toda furia y rabia.

Fue el turno de Daryl para desviar la vista al suelo. Se sentía avergonzado por haber dicho algo así, pero no quería perder la discusión. No era justo.

— ¿Por qué coño no me lo has contado? ¡Pensé que eran dos meses! ¿Y ahora qué, quieres que me vaya contigo a Nueva York? ¿Vas a dejar la universidad de Atlanta?

— ¿¡Y qué si lo hago!? —gritó, casi envuelta en llamas— ¡Es mi vida y son mis decisiones!

— ¿¡Y yo no entro en esas decisiones!? —Daryl sabía que era tarde, que sus paredes eran muy finas y que seguramente no tardaría en oír a sus vecinos dando golpes para que se callaran, pero no podía evitarlo. Si se mordía la lengua se envenenaría.

— ¡Aún no he dicho que sí, Daryl! ¡He venido hasta aquí para hablarlo contigo, así que no me digas que no te incluyo en mi vida, como si yo pasara de ti! —Estaba casi a su altura, temblando de cólera—. ¡Para mí tampoco es fácil!

— ¡Joder, pues menos mal! ¡No he sido yo el que se ha ido y te ha dejado tirado!

— ¡Si tanto te molestaba que me marchara tendrías que habérmelo dicho!

— ¡Tampoco me dejaste mucha opción! ¡Te pido que te vengas a vivir conmigo y empiezas a llorar y a decir que no pensabas que te aceptaran, como si ya hubieras decidido marcharte! ¿Qué querías que te dijera, que te quedaras aquí?

— ¡Pues sí! —chilló ella.

— ¡No podía hacerte eso, Beth! Joder, ¿no lo entiendes? ¡Yo no _podía_ hacerte eso! —sintió que se tambaleaba cuando notó los labios de Beth presionados con fuerza contra los suyos. Tuvo un segundo para estabilizarse antes de que ella le echara los brazos al cuello y lo lanzara contra la pared de golpe. No eran los mismos besos dulces y calmantes que solía darle: aquél estaba lleno de fuego, de pasión, presionándole más y más contra ella.

La reacción de Daryl no se hizo esperar. No tardó en rodearla con los brazos y devolverle el beso, abriendo la boca para dejarla entrar, pero esta vez para tomar el control del beso. Si ella era pasional, él no se quedaba atrás: la atacaba con su lengua, le mordía el labio, no dejaba un rincón de su boca sin explorar, volcando toda la rabia y la frustración, haciéndola gemir de dolor y placer.

Daryl llevó las manos hasta su trasero, alzándola hasta que ella envolvió las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Él la guió con pasos de ciego hasta el sofá, donde cayeron con un ruido sordo, sin separar los labios en ningún momento. Tuvo tiempo para quitarse la camiseta antes de que Beth le empujara de nuevo hacia ella para un nuevo beso, al tiempo que él intentaba entenderse con los botones de su blusa. Para entonces sus labios estaban peligrosamente cerca del lóbulo de su oído, depositando besos tan suaves y húmedos que provocaron que no tuviera ningún reparo en romper los botones de golpe, haciéndolos tintinear al golpear el suelo al caer. Pero a Beth no le importó. En su lugar, dejó que su lengua diera un pequeño paseo por su cuello antes de morder sin demasiado cuidado en la línea de su barbilla. Daryl gruñó y la apretó más contra él en el sofá, deslizando las manos por todo su cuerpo, presionando sus caderas contra las de ella, arrancándole suaves gemidos que le hacían perder todo el control.

Beth se alzó un momento para poder desabrocharse el sujetador, antes de dejarlo caer en el suelo, a su lado, y volver por otro beso que Daryl le concedió gustosamente. Dejó que sus manos vagaran por su vientre hasta llegar a sus pechos, cubriéndolos con cuidado. Beth suspiró dentro del beso, clavando las uñas en su espalda. Daryl abandonó sus labios unos instantes para rendir cuentas a su cuello. Vagó y vagó hasta llegar a las clavículas, dejando un pequeño rastro de besos. Cuando estuvo a la altura de sus pechos, notó que Beth contenía la respiración al tiempo que dejaba su lengua explorar por el suave tejido de su piel. Beth enterró una mano en su pelo, mientras afianzaba aún más el agarre de sus piernas en su cintura. Pero Daryl no se detuvo allí: continuó bajando hasta llegar a la cinturilla de sus vaqueros. Los desabrochó y se los bajó de un tirón hasta sacarlos por sus tobillos, quitándole los zapatos de paso. Beth se removía para poder ayudarle, sin saber que le estaba volviendo aún más loco. Verla así, sonrojada por la excitación, con las braguitas como única barrera entre ellos era una imagen demasiado bonita como para dejarla ir sin más. Hundió la cabeza entre sus muslos y contuvo una sonrisa cuando la escuchó soltar un gritito de sorpresa. Al principio eran simples caricias con los dedos o el roce de su aliento contra su humedad creciente entre las piernas, simplemente por aguijonearla, por ver hasta dónde podía llegar, para que sintiera un cuarto de la desesperación que él había sentido. No hace falta decir que no aguantó mucho así: Beth se retorcía y gemía, frustrada, y él tenía sangre en las venas.

Notó que ella le subía de nuevo de un tirón para poder besarle con fiereza, al tiempo que sus manitas se encargaban de su cinturón y sus pantalones. Él se dejó hacer, demasiado perdido en lo dulce que era su boca y en la forma que tenía de suspirar cada vez que él presionaba con el pulgar en el punto correcto de la manera adecuada, casi como si él fuera la única persona en el mundo que pudiera darle aquello.

Antes de que se diera cuenta estaba en calzoncillos, ambos con la misma cantidad de ropa encima, acalorados, besándose y acariciándose en su sofá, que no paraba de crujir, alzando al mismo tiempo las caderas para marcar un compás delirante que a punto estuvo de mandarle al borde del abismo antes de que hubieran podido empezar siquiera. Abandonó su puesto entre las piernas de Beth y le bajó las braguitas casi de una forma reverencial, antes de deshacerse él también de lo que le quedaba. Una de sus rodillas daba contra la espalda del sofá, así que tuvo que apartar más la otra con la mano, tratando de ser suave en aquella marea febril. Se detuvo un segundo para mirarla: casi podía oír su corazón desbocado, con los labios hinchados y rosas, las pupilas tan dilatadas que era casi imposible adivinar que tenía iris, jadeando de forma que su pecho subiera y bajara irregularmente, muerta de deseo, de rabia, de amor.

Y entonces él acercó sus labios hasta los de ella, sin llegar a besarla, simplemente dejándolos allí, balanceándose encima de su boca, antes de deslizarse dentro de ella con suavidad. Ambos gimieron al mismo tiempo y Beth levantó la cabeza para besarle débilmente, mientras trataba de hacerle moverse. Daryl se separó, lo suficiente para mirarla, y entonces salió y volvió a entrar.

No tardaron en encontrar un ritmo, lento e incitante. No apartó la mirada de ella ni una sola vez mientras la llenaba, y era casi como un hechizo, pues ella tampoco podía despegar sus ojos de los de él. A los pocos minutos, Daryl sintió que estaba peligrosamente cerca de hundirse en el ya conocido vacío, y apartó una mano de su mejilla para llevarla hasta el punto en el que se unían. Los ojos de Beth se abrieron aún más cuando él empezó a frotar rápidamente con su pulgar. Su respiración se volvió más y más irregular mientras trataba de acelerar sus movimientos, hasta que de pronto gritó y se estremeció, apretándole contra ella, temblando, con las uñas clavadas en su espalda con tal fuerza que creyó que le haría sangrar.

Y mientras ella trataba de volver él estaba a punto de llegar, acelerándose cada vez más y más, hasta que de pronto, como un jarro de agua fría, cayó en la cuenta de que no se había puesto un preservativo. Intentó apartarse, pero las piernas de Beth estaban fuertemente enlazadas, y se unieron aún más al notarle tratando de quitarse.

—Beth —suspiró, demasiado perdido en la sensación de estar enterrado en ella, en lo bien que sentía, en… sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y trató de apartarse de nuevo.

—No —susurró ella, casi sin aliento—. No.

Y entonces alzó la cabeza y comenzó a besarle el cuello, casi perezosamente, dejando ligeras marcas de saliva que se enfriaban al contacto con el aire.

—Te quiero —murmuraba ella—. Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero…

Y entonces le mordió con suavidad en el lóbulo de la oreja, y sintió como si todo su cuerpo estuviera en llamas. Tembló incontrolablemente, tensándose de pronto antes de dejarse ir hacia un abismo sin remedio alguno.

—Beth —tuvo tiempo de gruñir, antes de caer rendido encima de ella.

Permanecieron así unos minutos, en un cómodo silencio, mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda con la yema de los dedos. Hizo amago de levantarse, pero ella le presionó aún más.

—Te estoy aplastando.

—No —protestó ella, haciendo un pequeño pucherito. Daryl sonrió y volvió a enterrar la cara en su cuello. Beth giró la cabeza para darle un beso en la mejilla—. Perdóname por no contártelo.

—Da igual —dijo él.

—No da igual —murmuró Beth—. Es que me da mucho miedo. Una parte de mí quiere ir, pero la otra quiere estar aquí. Todo es demasiado repentino y me asusta.

Daryl se levantó ligeramente para poder mirarla. Le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar y ella sonrió.

—Podríamos irnos después de la boda de Maggie y Glenn —murmuró con voz ronca. Beth abrió los ojos de golpe, sorprendido.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó. Él se limitó a asentir.

—Podría encontrar trabajo allí. Todo el mundo necesita que alguien le repare el coche o la moto —sonrió, dejando la palma de su mano presionada contra su mejilla. Ella puso su propia mano encima de la de él y le devolvió la sonrisa, pestañeando para mantener las lágrimas a raya.

—Te quiero —le dijo con sentimiento. Daryl la besó como única respuesta, y cuando sus labios se separaron, ella empezó a reírse.

— ¿Qué?

—No te he felicitado el cumpleaños.

A Daryl le parecía casi absurdo pensar en algo así en aquellos momentos, pero también le pareció tierno que ella lo recordara.

—Creo que me lo has felicitado de sobra —dijo, haciéndola enrojecer hasta la raíz del pelo. Se levantó y, antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, la cargó sobre su hombro hasta el dormitorio, dispuesto a disfrutar su cumpleaños lo máximo posible.

* * *

Bueeeeno bueno bueno. Detalles. No sé qué me gusta escribir más, momentos cursis y dulces o esto.

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Si os ha gustado dejad un review!

¡Un abrazo y feliz finde!


	11. Chapter 11

**Nota de autora: **Antes de empezar con el capítulo final quisiera dar las gracias a todas las increíbles personitas que han dejado reviews a lo largo de los capítulos, que han puesto esta historia en favoritos, que la han seguido... lo cierto es que no esperaba que lo leyera casi nadie, y cada vez que veía una notificación en Gmail se me iluminaban los ojillos y pensaba "¿cómo ha ocurrido?". Así que quisiera daros las gracias a todos los que lo han leído y apoyado hasta el final. Este capítulo es para vosotros. ¡Sois los mejores!

Y ahora, paso al capítulo:

* * *

Faltaban dos días para la boda de Maggie y Glenn, y Daryl decidió que era buen momento para ir a hablar con su jefe. No es que fueran a mudarse inmediatamente después de que los novios se marcharan para la luna de miel, pero sí poco después. Le costó más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir: había llegado a tenerle aprecio al único jefe que no le había explotado ni le había dado la patada a la primera de cambio, y dudaba encontrar a otro jefe como él en Nueva York.

Conforme fue pasando el día, se sorprendió de lo mucho que le estaba costando darse cuenta de que su estancia en Atlanta era temporal. De pronto, todo lo que le parecía trivial y común era valioso. El bosque de Georgia, siempre familiar, siempre dispuesto a dejarse explorar; los lugares a los que solía ir, la granja de los Greene, los bares a los que iba con Maggie, e incluso el supermercado al que iba a hacer la compra.

Se encontró a sí mismo pensando en todas las cosas que había en Georgia y que no había en Nueva York. Para empezar, el clima: Beth le había advertido que no era nada en comparación al calor que solía hacer por allí. Daryl no era un hombre demasiado friolero, pero la idea de la nieve no le hacía mucha gracia. Estaba acostumbrado al frío húmedo que te calaba hasta los huesos, pero la mayor parte del año lo que reinaba era un calor que le hacía sentir vivo, un calor que le recordaba que vivía en el puto sur de Estados Unidos cada noche, mientras dormía con la ventana abierta con la esperanza de que entrara un poco de frescor. Cada verano se había quejado de aquél calor que le dificultaba dormir, y ahora, el pensar en que tendría que cerrar las ventanas le hacía sentir una extraña morriña.

Sí, definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco. Casi podía oír a Merle riéndose de él.

Beth le llamó a la hora de comer y tuvieron una charla que, aunque tranquila, parecía evitar todo lo posible el tema de Nueva York. Él quería no pensar demasiado en todo aquello. Sí, era un sureño que nunca había dejado su tierra natal y jamás se había sentido demasiado avergonzado de ello hasta el momento en el que a Beth se le escapó mencionar algo sobre el avión para ir hasta allí.

— ¿Avión? ¿No podemos ir en moto?

—Daryl, son doce horas conduciendo —le dijo ella. Y la morriña volvió a caer sobre él con todo su peso.

Hershel le llamó y le invitó a cenar, y a la hora acordada, cogió su moto y se dirigió hasta la granja de los Greene. Una pequeña y ridícula preocupación le atacó de pronto. No le apetecía ser el único sin pareja de la cena, exceptuando al anciano, por supuesto. Estaba más que acostumbrado a estar solo, pero no le apetecía tener que aguantar ver a las parejitas mientras su Beth estaba a cientos de kilómetros de distancia.

A mitad de la cena, Shawn carraspeó.

—Julie y yo tenemos noticias —Daryl notó la mirada llena de ilusión de Maggie desde el otro lado de la mesa—. ¡Vamos a ser padres!

Maggie se levantó de un salto para abrazar a Julie, ambas soltando grititos de felicidad. Hershel se puso en pie y abrazó a Julie y a Shawn. Daryl hizo lo propio y se vio envuelto de nuevo en uno de los asfixiantes abrazos del hombre, antes de que Julie le estrechara con bastante intensidad.

— ¿Pero cómo vas a tener un hijo si tú eres un crío? —se burló Maggie, revolviéndole el pelo a su hermano. Daryl se sintió ligeramente fuera de lugar, en aquella celebración tan familiar en la que debería estar Beth y no él, pero sabía que no podía marcharse así de pronto.

Se fijó en Julie. No era una chica fea en absoluto: tenía una figura alta y grácil, con los pómulos altos y unos ojos azul oscuro con largas pestañas, con el pelo de color castaño hasta los hombros, pero se dio cuenta de que la cara le resplandecía como si tuviera una hoguera en la cabeza, un signo inequívoco de su estado. Recordaba que una vez Merle le había dicho algo sobre las embarazadas. Algo así como que brillaban, de "cómo se ponían" antes de que les saliera la tripa, y de lo mucho que le gustaría _probar_ a alguna. Daryl había desconectado tras eso, pero el recuerdo aún permanecía en su mente. No puedo evitar preguntarse cómo podría resplandecer más Beth si estuviera embarazada. Ella ya era luz en estado puro.

Sacudió la cabeza y decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto.

* * *

— ¡Daryl, es para ti! —gritó Patricia, haciéndose paso entre la multitud, con el teléfono en alto. Daryl apartó la vista de la ventana, desde la que veía llegar a los casi doscientos invitados, y se giró para cogerlo.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Daryl? —Reconoció la voz de Beth en seguida—. Daryl, ya-

El ruido ensordecedor de la gente le impedía entender lo que decía.

— ¿Qué? Espera —gruñó, abriendo de golpe la puerta del baño. Cerró y echó el pestillo para evitar interrupciones—. ¿Dónde estás? La boda va a empezar ya y tu hermana se va a quedar manca si sigue comiéndose las uñas así.

—El vuelo se ha cancelado —exclamó. Parecía como si estuviera muy agitada—. ¡Oiga, pero tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer! Espera un segundo, Daryl.

Oyó que tapaba el micrófono y al instante volvió a ponerse.

— ¿Cómo que se ha cancelado?

—Dicen que tardará unas tres horas más o menos. No pueden hacer nada —explicó ella.

—La boda empieza en media hora —restalló Daryl.

— ¡Ya lo sé, no me presiones! —replicó ella, con la voz chillona por el nerviosismo.

— ¿No puedes venir conduciendo?

—Para cuando llegue Maggie y Glenn ya tendrán nietos —contestó Beth, suspirando—. Me parece que voy a llegar para el banquete…

Daryl se sentó en el retrete, hundiendo la cabeza entre las manos.

— ¿Daryl, estás ahí?

—Sí, sí, estoy aquí —respondió al cabo de unos segundos—. Entonces, ¿tres horas?

—Como máximo —confirmó ella—. Lo siento, amor.

—Deberías sentirlo, mi novia va a morir en manos de su hermana —consiguió hacerla reír, y su preocupación se desvaneció un poco.

—Intentaré llegar lo antes posible. Secuestraré un avión si hace falta —bromeó ella. Daryl no pudo hacer más que reír ante la imagen de la diminuta Beth en vestido y tacones amenazando a un tío que le doblaría en altura con clavarle un cortaúñas si no la llevaba de vuelta a casa—. Resérvame un baile e intenta no llevarte a todas las damas de honor mientras estoy fuera.

—Tranquila, todas tienen siete años—dijo él. La oyó reír antes de colgar, pero él sólo pudo esbozar una sonrisa cansada. Suspiró y se levantó. Ya no había nada que hacer.

Salió del baño para buscar a Maggie y decírselo en persona, pero se topó con Glenn, cuya cara había adquirido un peligroso color verde. El chico salió disparado hacia atrás al golpearse contra él, y Daryl le sujetó para evitar que se cayera.

—Eh, cuidado —le dijo, pero se detuvo al comprobar que parecía estar a punto de vomitar—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Son los… nervios —dijo, mientras tragaba dificultosamente. Se pasó la mano por la frente y le miró—. ¿Sabes cuánta gente hay ahí fuera?

—Vaya, no me digas que te vas a echar atrás, Rhee —dijo Daryl. Glenn sacudió la cabeza.

—No es eso, es que… son doscientas cincuenta personas, tío. Mi familia estará ahí mirando, su familia, gente que no conozco de nada… no sé si puedo hacerlo delante de tanta gente. Tenía que haberle hecho caso cuando me dijo que nos casáramos en Las Vegas.

Daryl contuvo una carcajada. Lo cierto es que le encajaba mejor aquello que esa boda tan llena de desconocidos. El único motivo por el que no se rio fue porque temía que Glenn fuera a echarle la pota encima. Además, el pobre le daba un poco de lástima.

—Eh, relájate —le dio una palmada en la espalda—. Eh… yo no soy experto en eso, pero…

—Oh, ¿tú crees? —dijo él con sarcasmo.

— ¿Quieres el consejo o no? —replicó agriamente. Glenn asintió, musitando un "perdona", al tiempo que se apoyaba en la barandilla—. Tú mírala sólo a ella. Mira a Maggie y olvídate de los demás.

—Eso es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

—Es _vuestra_ boda, ¿no? —dijo, antes de darle una última palmada en la espalda y alejarse. Sabía que era un inútil total aconsejando a la gente, y más cuando se trataba de cómo lidiar con las multitudes, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

Por fin, encontró a la mayor de las hermanas Greene frente al espejo, rodeada de un montón de chicas que no paraban de decir "ooh", de soltar grititos y limpiarse las lágrimas mientras le decían lo preciosa que estaba.

Y lo cierto es que Daryl no pudo hacer más que dejar que la mandíbula se le descolgara al verla. Llevaba un vestido largo y vaporoso palabra de honor, y el velo le caía con gracia sobre el pelo, cuidadosamente peinado hacia atrás, con unos pocos mechones en el rostro. Se giró al verle aparecer por el reflejo.

—Bueno —comenzó, extendiendo los brazos—. ¿Qué te parece?

—Ostia puta —soltó sin poder evitarlo. Las demás chicas le miraron como si tuviera dos cabezas, pero Maggie se echó a reír.

—Gracias —respondió, halagada—. ¿Has visto a Glenn? No le encuentro.

—Sí, está a punto de darle un ataque de epilepsia —explicó con naturalidad—. Pero venía a decirte otra cosa. En privado —añadió. Maggie pareció sorprendida.

—Eh… claro. Chicas, ¿os importa dejarnos un momento? —las demás asintieron antes de salir de la habitación. Una vez la última hubo cerrado la puerta, sonrió nerviosamente—. ¿Qué pasa? No me asustes, Daryl.

—Beth no va a poder llegar a tiempo —lo soltó de golpe, pensando que quizás le dolería menos, como cuando quitas una tirita, pero sin darse cuenta de que para aquél asunto quizás hacía falta un poco más de tacto.

Primero abrió los ojos de golpe, luego frunció el ceño, y después su cara se contrajo en una mueca de ira.

—No.

—Lo siento.

— ¡Daryl! —gritó—. ¿Cómo ha pasado?

—Se ha cancelado su vuelo —explicó, sintiéndose ligeramente amenazado por la chica, que parecía estar a punto de explotar como un petardo.

— ¡No me lo puedo creer! —soltó, girándose—. ¿Y ahora de dónde saco yo a mi dama de honor?

—Dice que llegará a tiempo para el banquete —logró añadir, aunque se arrepintió al instante. Parecía un novato: decirle cualquier cosa a Maggie cuando estaba cabreada era un aliciente más para enfadarla hasta límites impensables para cualquier otra persona.

—Oh, _estupendo_ —soltó, la ironía empapando su voz—. Necesitaré una dama de honor para cortar la tarta.

Suspiró y se sentó en la cama. Daryl se quedó allí plantado, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

— ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? —Gimoteó, con la cara enterrada en sus manos—. Yo sólo quería una boda tranquila. Sólo tendríamos que estar Glenn y yo, y como mucho su familia y la mía. Tú, Beth, Julie, Shawn, mi padre, sus padres y sus hermanas, Beth, Patricia, Otis… ésos serían todos. No entiendo por qué hemos invitado a toda esta gente.

—Bueno… —empezó Daryl—, al menos tendrás más regalos de boda.

Maggie levantó la vista para mirarle, y de pronto, estalló en risas. Era una risa nerviosa y casi histérica, pero al menos era mejor que su furia, y al poco Daryl se encontró riendo con ella. Fue casi como volver a los viejos tiempos, a aquellas noches en las que eran sólo ellos dos y un par de cervezas para charlar de cualquier cosa.

Parecía haber pasado una vida desde entonces.

Maggie se puso en pie y, sin previo aviso, le abrazó.

—Y pensar que eras sólo el paleto que le pegó una paliza al capullo de mi ex novio —dijo, como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento—. Y ahora fíjate, todo elegante en tu trajecito nuevo.

Daryl se sintió enrojecer, haciéndola reír aún más.

—Ahora eres mi familia —continuó, algo más seria. Se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla—. Siento que Beth no pueda estar. Soy tan egoísta… tú también te fastidias.

—Es tu boda, creo que te has ganado el ser un poco egoísta —ella murmuró algo en respuesta—. Da igual, al menos llegará a tiempo para el banquete.

—Entonces no es tan malo, ¿verdad? —él negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que empezaba a sonar la música desde el piso de abajo. Maggie puso una mueca de horror—. Oh, no.

—Siempre puedes salir por la ventana, Greene —bromeó, antes de que ella le pegara un pequeño puñetazo en el brazo.

—No pienso rajarme, Dixon —afirmó—. Si me disculpas, mi futuro marido me espera abajo.

Puso cara de digna mientras él le lanzaba una cara que le decía claramente que no se tragaba ese papel de damisela, y salió con la cabeza bien alta hacia las escaleras. Suspiró y la siguió.

Iba a ser una boda difícil de olvidar.

* * *

El enorme terreno que rodeaba la granja de los Greene era lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a todos los invitados, así que habían colocado cientos de sillas ordenadas cuidadosamente frente al "altar" en el que Glenn y Maggie pasarían a ser marido y mujer. Los regazados se apresuraron en coger un sitio y la gente dejó de hablar mientras Maggie repasaba que todo estuviera en perfecto estado antes de salir ahí, siendo rodeada por el mismo corrillo de chicas de antes. Glenn parecía una estatua, con las manos temblorosas y una expresión de nerviosismo pintada en la cara, pero al menos ya no parecía estar a punto de vomitar.

Daryl comenzó a andar hacia la última fila para sentarse cuando lo oyó. Era como el ruido de unos neumáticos entrando a toda velocidad en la propiedad de los Greene. Un sonido como aquél se oía en cualquier parte, y más si la gente estaba en silencio. Todas las cabezas se giraron para ver aparecer por la curva que daba paso a la granja un viejo Ford llegando hasta la entrada.

Daryl casi no podía creer lo que estaba viendo: a Beth, con los tacones en una mano saliendo del coche, antes de decirle algo al conductor y salir corriendo hacia donde estaban. Las doscientas personas que había allí, los novios y la orquesta incluidos, se quedaron mirando a la pequeña rubia llegar casi sin aliento hasta la parte trasera de los asientos, con el vestido oscilando de un lado hacia otro al ritmo de sus pasos acelerados.

—Beth —exclamó, demasiado impresionado para decir nada más. Ella se paró en seco y le sonrió, pero no tuvo tiempo de acercarse, porque Maggie ya la estaba estrujando con todas sus fuerzas, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

— ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio! —Decía, mientras la apretaba más y más—. Creí que me habías dejado tirada, ¡eres la peor dama de honor de la historia y una hermana horrible!

Pero Beth sólo reía, devolviéndole el abrazo mientras trataba de secarse las lágrimas. Le dijo algo y Maggie asintió, antes de que emprendiera su camino al altar. Beth se puso los tacones y se dirigió disimuladamente hasta su sitio, no sin antes darle un cariñoso apretón en el trasero a Daryl al pasar por su lado. De nuevo sin habla, no pudo hacer más que observarla mientras iba a ocupar su puesto al lado de la novia.

Y allí plantada, despeinada por la carrera, con las mejillas encendidas por el esfuerzo y los pies llenos de polvo, le pareció la chica más guapa de toda la boda.

* * *

Una vez el sacerdote dijo "puedes besar a la novia" y Glenn envolvió cálidamente a Maggie, que para entonces ya lloraba, todos se levantaron para aplaudir y felicitar a los recién casados. Sin embargo, Daryl hizo una ruta algo distinta, buscándola a _ella_.

Fue casi como si ella leyera sus pensamientos, porque pronto se encontraron en mitad de la pista de baile que habían montado en el terreno de los Greene, quietos, mientras el resto seguía moviéndose, ajenos a su encuentro.

—Siempre tienes que ser un terremoto, eh, Greene —musitó, antes de que ella sonriera y se lanzara a sus brazos sin pensarlo—. Pensaba que tu vuelo se había cancelado.

Beth sólo sonrió, antes de colocarle las manos en la cintura, rodearle el cuello con las suyas propias y empezar a moverse al compás de la música.

—Bueno… digamos que he tenido suerte —dijo misteriosamente. Daryl frunció el ceño, confundido.

— ¿Suerte? Beth, ¿qué has hecho? ¿No habrás secuestrado un avión de verdad? —Beth se echó a reír.

—Creí de veras que no iba a llegar a coger el vuelo. Le estuve dando muchas vueltas, pero al final me he decidido y eso es lo importante. Y ahora estoy aquí, contigo —y le acarició la nuca con el pulgar.

— ¿Beth? —dijo él, confundido.

— ¿Sí? —murmuró ella distraídamente.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

Beth le miró y se echó a reír.

—No he aceptado el trabajo —dijo, antes de acercarse para abrazarle. Él se quedó en shock unos segundos, y luego se apartó. De nuevo, eran los únicos quietos en la pista de baile.

— ¿Cómo que no? ¿Por qué no?

—Estuve pensándolo mucho. He estado a punto de aceptarlo, pero al final he hablado con Amy y ella lo ha entendido perfectamente. Quiero graduarme en la universidad de Atlanta, y mudarme contigo, pero no en Nueva York, lejos de nuestra familia y de nuestros amigos. Quiero poder ir a ver a mis sobrinos sin tener que coger un avión, y quiero poder dar clases de música aquí, y no creo que en Central Park dejen entrar a tipos con ballesta en busca de ardillas—Daryl soltó una risa ronca, y ella le miró con una sonrisa burlona—. Además, sé de sobra que te dan miedo los aviones.

Daryl se la quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos antes de resoplar y atraerla hacia él con fuerza.

—Yo no lo tengo miedo a nada, Greene —susurró en su oído. Sonrió al notarla estremecerse.

—Seguro que no —concedió ella, con el rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo. Daryl estuvo a punto de inclinarse para besarla, pero entonces ella se echó hacia atrás, con el ceño fruncido—. Pero una cosa más.

— ¿Cuál? —dijo él, demasiado distraído con la visión de sus labios, tan suaves e incitantes. Ella le tocó la barbilla y él la miró a los ojos.

—Tienes que enseñarme a usar a la ballesta —respondió ella, con un tono que aseguraba que iba totalmente en serio. Daryl rió y la rodeó por la cintura, atrayéndola más hacia sí para seguir girando al ritmo de la música.

—Trato hecho —aceptó Daryl, antes de inclinarse para besarla.

* * *

Oh. Dios. Mío. Creí que nunca iba a terminarlo. Es la primera vez que termino algo largo en mi vida y no estoy segura de que me encante o no, pero al menos es un paso. Los que me sigáis en Tumblr quizás sabréis que he estado agobiada por la longitud de este fanfic durante mucho tiempo. Lo empecé hace unos meses, pero he tardado en acabarlo porque he estado liada. Además, pretendía ser un one-shot corto que empezaba justo cuando Glenn y Maggie se prometían y ella llegaba tarde la boda y bueno… se ve que me dejé liar demasiado.

¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡Gracias por leer, y por favor, dejad un review! ¡Un abrazo!


	12. ¡Hay otra parte!

¡Hola! Sé que dije que esta historia ya estaba finalizada, pero eso no significa que sea verdad. Hay un montón de cosas que me dejé en el tintero, así que he empezado a plasmarlas en otra nueva historia llamada "La teoría de los tres acordes". Podéis encontrarla en mi perfil. Es desde el punto de vista de Beth, e incluye momentos de esta historia desde su perspectiva, momentos que, por un motivo u otro no pude llegar a incluir, y un pequeño avance en la relación de Daryl y Beth, quizás un tiempo después desde la boda de Glenn y Maggie.

¡Espero que os guste! Como siempre, agradezco cada review de todo corazón.


End file.
